The Beauty and The Geek
by Ladie-chan
Summary: O The Beauty and the Geek é um reality show que consiste em isolar numa casa um grupo de modelos que só querem curtir a vida e um grupo de gênios intelectuais socialmente inexperientes.O problema é quando uma das duplas vem a ser Kagome, uma advogada famosa fingindo ser incapaz de realizar uma conta de somar, e Sesshomaru, um físico nuclear irônico que odeia pessoas estúpidas.
1. Making Of

**Disclaymer e alertas: **

**Inu-yasha e sua trupe pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Esta fanfic está ambientada no universo do reality show "The Beauty and The Geek".**

* * *

**LEGENDA  
**

_Itálico: Making Of (cena da produção do programa)_

Centralizado: Comentários em vídeo dos participantes

**Negrito: Cena que faz parte do episódio do programa, ou seja, passará na televisão  
**

* * *

_**Making Of**_

_– Eu não vou participar disso, Sangô. – afirmou Kagome, rindo em descrença. Nem mesmo a possibilidade de ganhar cinqüenta milhões de ienes* tentava a advogada criminalista a participar do novo reality show que Sangô produzia, o The Beauty and The Geek – Japão._

_– Por que não? – perguntou Sangô, fazendo muxoxo._

_– Por que eu sinceramente não gosto de realitys. Ainda mais algo embaraçoso como um que coloca modelos estúpidas e nerds desengonçados para conviverem juntos. – disse Kagome, rolando os olhos. – É depreciativo. Sem falar que eu sou uma advogada, Sangô._

_– É bom ver o quanto você leva meu trabalho a sério. – reclamou a amiga, com uma expressão magoada. – Primeiramente, colocamos modelos e nerds para conviverem uns com os outros para que eles aprendam com a experiência. E o reality é bem simples: as modelos têm que provar que podem ser intelectuais e os nerds que podem ser sedutores. E... Você é modelo profissional, ou não?_

_– Aposentada._

_– Modelos só se aposentam quando ficam feias. Não é por que você não posa desde que abriu seu escritório que você deixou de ser uma modelo. – Sangô sorriu para Kagome. – Você virou modelo para se sustentar enquanto estudava... Seria horrível se agora você resolvesse dar as costas para a profissão que te manteve na faculdade._

_– Isso é golpe baixo, sua biscate!_

_– Pense em quanta audiência teríamos com você no show!_

_– Você só pensa nisso?! – Kagome deu um tapa na própria testa – Desculpe, Sangô. Eu te amo, mas não significa não._

_Sangô suspirou._

_._.  
_

_Ela tinha em mãos as fichas de doze possíveis candidatos a "nerds". Depois de uma análise detalhada da staff do reality, finalmente ela tinha uma lista pequena, da qual tiraria os seis candidatos que participariam do show._

_Sua intenção era telefonar pessoalmente – pois ela acreditava que era importante ter esse primeiro contato com os candidatos para conhecê-los melhor – para cada um deles e agendar uma entrevista, para que finalmente tivesse a lista final de integrantes._

_Os três primeiros candidatos pareceram animados com a notícia de que estavam na última listagem e bastante interessados em participar da entrevista. A surpresa, no entanto, veio do quarto candidato:_

_– Taisho. – disse uma voz rouca e firme. Sangô de imediato pensou que tivesse ligado errado e olhou a ficha para confirmar a identidade do candidato. Curiosa, observou a foto do homem alto vestido em roupas largas, de cabelos prateados, usando óculos de lentes azuis._

_– Boa tarde, Taisho __Sesshoumaru-san__. Eu sou Houshi __Sangô__, produtora do reality show The Beauty and The Geek Japão. Estou ligando para informar que seu nome está na última lista de seleção, e que queríamos agendar uma entrevista com o senhor para discutirmos sobre sua possível participação no reality._

_Ela esperou alguns segundos, mas a resposta que ouviu não foi a esperada:_

_– Não faço idéia do que você está falando, e, sinceramente, não estou nem um pouco interessado._

_Sangô ouviu um estalo e entendeu, atordoada, que ele desligara em sua cara. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era?! Primeiro, enviava-lhe sua inscrição e agora agia como se ela estivesse lhe fazendo um favor?_

_Tremendo de raiva, discou o número rapidamente.  
_

_– Alô?_

_A voz agora era diferente. Era sibilante, estranha e envelhecida._

_– Eu queria falar com Taisho __Sesshoumaru__, por favor._

_– É a moça do The Beauty and The Geek?_

_Sangô hesitou por um segundo e respondeu afirmativamente._

_– Meu chefe não pode falar agora, senhora. Mas eu vou conversar com ele e convencê-lo a ir participar da entrevista. Nosso laboratório precisa de investimento e participar do reality vai vir a calhar, mesmo que seja para ganhar publicidade._

_Sangô franziu o cenho, se perguntando se aquilo era algo que deveria ser dito para a produtora do reality a qual um candidato tencionava participar._

_– Eu quero falar diretamente com o senhor Sesshoumaru, senhor... – ela fez uma pausa, querendo que ele dissesse o próprio nome._

_– Jaken. – ele informou – Ah, a senhora não vai querer falar com ele agora. Ele não gostou de saber que eu o tinha inscrito num reality. Não se preocupe, para quando quer marcar a entrevista?_

___._._

_Depois de passar meia hora com o senhor Sesshoumaru Ranzinza Taisho, Sangô sentia que precisava matar alguém para se acalmar! Como se não bastasse a arrogância, a frieza e o desdém, ele ainda se atrevera a ser irônico com ela!_

_Se não queria participar do programa, por que aparecera para a entrevista, então?!_

_Soltando fogo pelas narinas, Sangô ligou para Kagome. Iria cobrar um antigo favor da amiga, mas a teria no reality. Humilhar Sesshoumaru Taisho agora era questão de honra!_

* * *

Notas:

*equivale aproximadamente a um milhão de reais

* * *

_**Olá, pesssoas! **  
_

_**Com certeza, é uma vergonha dar as caras por aqui depois de tanto tempo. Àqueles que acompanham OGDE:M (se é que ainda há alguém), uma notícia: pretendo terminar a fanfic no mês de outubro.  
**_

_**O motivo para tanto atraso são vários (incluindo faculdade e tudo mais), mas o principal é o fato de eu ter mudado drasticamente de ship (agora sou Sesshome :va:), e isso atrapalhar na hora de escrever. Bem... Vamos falar da fic.  
**_

_**Essa fanfic é UA, como quem leu até aqui percebeu e é um **PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA A FKAKE! **Eu particularmente gostei da fanfic, apesar de ela ter sido escrita em uma semana (sim, está finalizada) e estar recheada de erros. Enfim... Espero que gostem! **  
_

_**Ladie  
**_

_**P.s.: àqueles que também gostam de Sesshome e estão a fim de ler uma fanfic não-UA, eu e a Fkake estamos escrevendo uma long chamada SENHOR DO NORTE. Talvez valha à pena ir lá dar uma olhada!  
**_


	2. Episódio 01

_Ela é tão linda,  
Eu sou tão bobo.  
Ela é certinha,  
Eu sou um sapo.  
Mas, olha só,  
Quem é que diria,  
O mundo dá voltas.  
Ela é gostosa,  
Mas eu sou um geek.¹ _

* * *

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK _JAPÃO_**

* * *

_**********Episódio 01 – A Professora e o Rapper**_

**O jovem apresentador Bankotsu sorriu para as câmeras enquanto andava pela sala bem decorada da casa onde os participantes do reality show ficariam confinados por cinco semanas.**

**– Olá. Bem-vindos à casa do The Beauty and The Geek Japão. Eu sou Shinji Bankotsu e vou acompanhar junto com vocês a aventura que doze pessoas irão iniciar hoje! O que pode acontecer se seis lindas mulheres que adoram curtir a vida e seis cientistas sem muito traquejo social convivessem em uma casa? – Bankotsu ergueu as sobrancelhas, ainda sorrindo. – Eu também estou ansioso para saber. Vamos conhecer as nossas damas?**

_._._

_Samgô sorriu exultante para Kouga, o diretor do reality, esperando que ele admitisse que Bankotsu era perfeito para apresentar o TBTG._

_– Sangô, ele é bom. – Kouga disse, impressionado – Ele se sai muito bem com esse charme sutil e esse sorriso natural._

_– Eu lhe disse que ele seria perfeito! Bem, você não se esqueceu de fazer_ aquilo_, não é mesmo?_

_– Claro que não. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito uma manipulação nos meus antigos realitys._

_._._

**Bankotsu saiu andando pela mansão, sendo seguido de perto pelo cameramen. Ele parou no meio de um corredor, exatamente onde duas portas brancas ficavam de frente uma para a outra. O apresentador virou-se para a câmera e apontou para a porta ao seu lado esquerdo.**

**– Desse lado, temos os nossos geeks. – Ele olhou para a outra porta e segurou a maçaneta – E aqui, temos nossas damas. – Bankotsu entrou na sala.**

**As seis mulheres sorriram para ele, se levantando. A câmera se fixou na imagem das seis belas modelos paradas uma ao lado da outra e depois se focou individualmente em cada uma.**

**– Olá, garotas. Esperaram muito?**

**– Não. – disseram algumas delas, enquanto outras apenas o observaram com um sorriso.**

**– Vamos ao que importa, não é? Vamos explicar para as pessoas que estão em casa como o reality funciona. Cada uma de vocês irá formar dupla com um dos cientistas que nos esperam na outra sala. A cada semana, as duplas farão duas provas e aquelas que vencerem estarão imunes na eliminação da semana. As duas duplas vencedoras, a cada semana, terão a responsabilidade de indicar outras duas duplas para a eliminação. E a última dupla a ficar no The Beauty and The Geek Japão irá receber um prêmio de cinqüenta milhões de ienes!**

**Bankotsu andou na direção de uma caixa de vinil preta feita para sorteios.**

**– Mas não vamos apressar as coisas. Antes de mais nada temos que decidir as duplas! Portanto, quero que vocês tirem um número nessa caixa. Os homens da outra sala já fizeram esse sorteio. O número que vocês tirarem vai definir os seus parceiros. A sorte está lançada, senhoritas. Vamos começar?**

Kokuzi Kalin  
19 anos  
Modelo e Aspirante a atriz

**A loira de olhos castanhos se levantou, sorrindo sugestivamente para Bankotsu e seguiu para a mesa onde estava a caixa de sorteios. Mordendo o lábio, tirou uma ficha, onde estava escrito: 06. **

Nanamura Yuki  
24 anos  
Modelo

**A ruiva era a pessoa mais alta da sala, inclusive mais que Bankotsu, o que pode ser atestado quando ela parou do lado dele. Em sua ficha tinha: 02. **

Hang-Jae Kim  
29 anos  
Atriz

**A atriz coreana era famosa em seu país, mas embarcara não havia muito no mundo dos dramas japoneses. Via no programa uma forma de se promover. Sorrindo sensualmente, andou com classe na direção de Bankotsu. Ela tirou o número 01.**

Higurashi Kagome  
24 anos  
Modelo

**A modelo se levantou do sofá e lançou um sorriso divertido para Bankotsu que correspondeu com uma inclinação de cabeça. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita, principalmente por causa das cores harmoniosas. Era uma das raras modelos "carvão, neve e safira", que correspondiam aos seus cabelos negros, sua pele pálida e seus olhos azuis.**

**A câmera se focou em Bankotsu enquanto ele comentava:**

**– Agora, falta apenas três de nossas beauties.**

**Quando a câmera voltou a se focar em Kagome, ela já tinha tirado sua ficha. Era de número 03.**

Basset Sajia  
21 anos  
Modelo

**A modelo de descendência francesa chamava facilmente atenção em razão de seus traços ocidentais. O número dela era 05.  
**

Katsuki Yin  
18 anos  
Idol

**A idol* baixinha vestida em roupas de lolita se levantou e, então, a lista estava completa. Seu número era, obviamente, o 04.  
**

1 - Kim  
2 - Yuki  
3 - Kagome  
4 - Yin  
5 - Sajia  
6 - Kalin

**– Muito bem. Agora vocês esperam aqui enquanto vou conversar com os rapazes. – Bankotsu deu um "tchauzinho" com a mão.**

**Ao entrar na sala dos homens, a câmera se focou individualmente em cada um.**

01  
Takamura Kensei  
32 anos  
Oceanólogo

**Kensei tinha olhos e cabelos negros, o rosto muito bronzeado e com visíveis linhas de expressão, o que era de se esperar de alguém de sua profissão. Sorria de forma afável.**

02  
Futari Ryo  
29 anos  
Jurista

**Cabelos castanhos, óculos quadrados e boca avermelhada. Ele era atraente, ainda que mantivesse uma postura de alguém que estava desconfortável. **

03  
Taisho Sesshoumaru  
28 anos  
Físico Nuclear

**Este aparentava estar irritado com a situação, lançando um olhar quase contrariado para Bankotsu. Tinha cabelos prateados e os olhos de cor indefinível em razão dos óculos de lentes azuladas. Era alto, embora seu biótipo físico não pudesse ser confirmado por causa das roupas folgadas. **

04  
Tanaka Hitsugaya  
22 anos  
Bioquímico

**Com sobrepeso, acentuado pela baixa estatura, ele tinha o cabelo penteado para trás, Hitsugaya sorria ansiosamente para Bankotsu.**

05  
Aspergius Kito  
34 anos  
Mangaká

**Cabelo preto arrepiado, barba por fazer, magreza e palidez excessiva. Sorria de forma desleixada e vestia roupas como as dos rippies ocidentais. Parecia estar se divertindo. **

06  
Hakane Kirito  
18 anos  
Criança Prodígio

**A pele olivácea dava a impressão de que ele tinha alguma descendência vietnamita. Tinha uma expressão distante e entediada.**

**Bankotsu sorriu para eles.**

**– Olá, senhores. – cumprimentou Bankotsu – Vim lhes avisar que suas parceiras já estão definidas. Estão prontos para conhecê-las? – Bankotsu sorriu quando o mangaká Kito disse um "yeah!". – Então, peço que vocês procurem pela mansão os quartos que correspondam aos seus números e esperem enquanto suas parceiras são guiadas até lá. Então, até mais.**

**ESTAMOS APRESENTANDO  
**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO  
**

Eu observei Bankotsu enquanto ele me guiava para o quarto onde eu dormiria nas próximas semanas. Com um homem, ainda por cima! Depois disso aqui, Sangô vai ficar me devendo a vida.

Olhei para trás, confirmando que o cameramen não estava nos filmando e comecei:

– Ban, graças a Deus que posso contar ao menos com você aqui! Como Sangô conseguiu convencê-lo a se meter nisso?!

Bankotsu suspirou. Ele deveria estar odiando ficar agindo como o perfeito cavalheiro por horas.

– Do mesmo jeito que ela conseguiu convencer você, Kagome. Me cobrando favores. – Bankotsu massageou as têmporas – Nunca mais vou deixar os favores acumularem.

– Nem me fale.

– Bem... Agora me explique em que você se meteu. Por que pediram para eu fazer algum comentário enquanto você estivesse tirando sua ficha?

– Para que pudessem colocar você falando e ninguém percebesse que eu estava com a minha ficha na minha mão antes de colocá-la na caixa. – Revirei os olhos – Nunca mais vou ver os reality shows da mesma forma. – declarei, indignada.

– Por quê?

– Sangô já tinha escolhido previamente o meu parceiro. Por isso que ela resolveu que não será revelado que sou advogada. Aliás, ela me deu recomendações de que eu fosse o mais malvada e dissimulada possível com o coitado. – Coloquei a mão no braço do meu amigo – O que me espera, Ban?

Bankotsu riu e parou na frente de uma porta onde estava escrito o número "03".

– Não posso falar, vai contra as regras. – Ele beijou minha testa e fez um sinal para que o cameramen ligasse a câmera. – Boa sorte.

**VOLTAMOS A APRESENTAR**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO  
**

**Kagome entrou no quarto. Era espaçoso e bem mobiliado – embora a única cama de casal no cômodo fizesse com que ela achasse que o local era mobiliado de menos. Tinha dois guarda-roupas brancos com portas de correr, onde a produção havia guardado as roupas dos dois mais cedo. Havia também uma porta que levava a um banheiro espaçoso.**

**– Aqui estamos. – disse Bankotsu. Kagome observou curiosamente o homem parado no meio do cômodo. Ela sempre se gabara de não ser superficial e de não julgar as pessoas pela aparência. Mas foi bem crítica em sua análise, pois, se ela tinha que ajudar aquele homem a ser um sedutor, então era bom pensar logo em questões como aquela. Os cabelos prateados eram definitivamente estranhos. Tingir o cabelo daquela cor era algo que apenas um otaku faria. Os óculos azuis para fotossensibilidade pareciam fora do lugar também.**

**Ela quase se inclinou para cumprimentá-lo, mas conseguiu lembrar a tempo que deveria agir como uma modelo e estendeu a mão para ele, com um sorriso amável.**

**– Olá. Eu sou Higurashi ****Kagome****. Por favor, cuide de mim de agora em diante². – Ela ficou com a mão estendida por alguns segundos até perceber que ele não iria apertá-la.**

**– Acho bom você não contar com isso. Não estou disposto a tomar conta de ninguém.**

**Ela o encarou, descrente.**

**Pronto, aí estava! Mal haviam trocado uma frase e todos já sabiam que eles formariam a maior rivalidade da história do The Beauty and The Geek Japão.**

**Bankotsu caiu na risada.**

Higurashi Kagome  
Modelo

– Eu não entendi por que ele foi tão grosso comigo! – Kagome jogou os cabelos para trás dos ombros. – Sempre dizem que uma pessoa é geek quando ela não tem muito tato social. A maioria dos geeks fica envergonhada na frente de mulheres. Mas esse não é o caso daquele lá. Aquele homem é considerado um geek por que **não **se importa em ser social. Ele odeia as pessoas, essa é a verdade!

Taisho Sesshoumaru  
Físico Nuclear

– Que eu saiba, não tenho nenhuma obrigação de ser gentil.

_._._

Eu entrei no quarto.

Já era noite e, por ser nosso primeiro dia ali, fora dado um jantar pomposo de boas-vindas. Dali para frente, no entanto, nós deveríamos nos virar para cozinhar.

Que inspirador. Eu me dava tão bem com uma cozinha quanto com o poodle psicopata/homicida da minha mãe.

Sesshoumaru já estava no quarto. Aquele idiota mesquinho e arrogante! Agora que o conhecia, entendia o ódio de Sangô... Mas isso também fazia eu me questionar que tipo de amiga eu tinha para ela me obrigar a passar cinco semanas com alguém tão horrível quanto aquele homem.

Aproveitei que ele não tinha me notado no quarto (estava rabiscando algo, sentado à mesa espaçosa que havia em um dos cantos) e observei desolada a cama de casal. Só em pensar em dividir a mesma cama com aquele cientista estúpido já me fazia ter vontade de correr.

Pigarreei. Ele ergueu o rosto para mim, os olhos ainda cobertos por aqueles óculos idiotas.

– Olha... – comecei – Sei que não começamos com o pé direito, mas vamos ter que ajudar um ao outro para ganhar, você não acha?

Eu fiquei mudando o peso de meu corpo de um pé para o outro, até que ele se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou de mim, parando a minha frente com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Eu não havia percebido que ele era tão alto.

Esperei por algum tempo, mas ele não disse nada. Nem mesmo uma mísera palavra.

– Diga alguma coisa... – incitei.

Ele respirou profundamente.

– Você pode estar certa, mas isso não significa que eu tenha que ser agradável com você. Vou esclarecer para que você entenda: eu normalmente não me envolveria com alguém como você... Conviver dia após dia, mesmo que por apenas cinco semanas, com uma mulher que usa a aparência para ganhar a vida me dá nojo. Não vou ser agradável, nem condescendente. Por isso, não perca seu tempo tentando conversar comigo. – Arregalei os olhos gradativamente, incrédula de que alguém pudesse ser tão grosseiro – Agora, eu estou tentando trabalhar, aproveite para ir tomar banho e me deixar em paz por um quarto de hora.

Com isso, ele voltou para a mesa e para seus rabiscos.

Abri o guarda-roupa com uma grande pancada e tirei um pijama e uma toalha de lá. Imbecil. Asno. Estúpido. Idiota. Filho de uma porca!

_._._

Minha pele estava avermelhada de tanto que eu a esfregava com uma esponja. Toda a minha raiva resultava do preconceituoso filho de uma cadela que estava do outro lado da parede.

Eu era sim, uma modelo, mas isso não significava que eu era idiota – pelo contrário, as notas que tirei no meu MBA em Gestão de Recursos Humanos mostravam que eu era exatamente o oposto. Quem aquele homem achava que era para pensar que poderia simplesmente decidir ser gentil apenas com os admiravelmente inteligentes? Não era assim que o mundo funcionava. Apenas pessoas pseudo-intelectuais faziam esse tipo de coisa.

Bem, mas se ele queria assim, então era melhor se preparar para guerra. Ele havia achado uma adversária à altura. Se ele não me queria como aliada, então eu seria a maior inimiga que ele já encontrara na vida.

Eu tentara ser racional, não deu certo. Agora seria o que havia de mais emocional e estúpido que houvesse.

Tão logo saí (usando um pijama respeitosamente folgado), Sesshoumaru pegou as próprias roupas e seguiu para o banheiro. Deitei-me na cama, nervosa.

Uma hora se passou, e Sesshoumaru Taisho ainda estava no banho, mas ele estava enganado se acreditava que conseguiria me evitar assim tão fácil.

Quando ele finalmente apareceu, percebi que ele estava sem aqueles óculos idiotas, mas não pude ver qual a cor de seus olhos por motivo de a luz do quarto estar apagada. Ele andou na direção da cama e soltou um suspiro exausto, sentando-se no colchão. Foi nesse momento que eu soltei um grito de ensurdecer alguém. Um grito ultrajado e apavorado.

– Santo Deus, o que foi, mulher?! – ele exclamou, pulando em pé imediatamente.

– Você! – gritei, usando toda a minha força de vontade para não rir – Não vai dormir comigo! De jeito nenhum! – Abracei meu travesseiro, como se estivesse com medo dele.

Ele balbuciou:

– Como... Como é?

– Eu não vou dormir na mesma cama que você!

– Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas só tem uma cama no quarto!

– Eu... – comecei a choramingar copiosamente – Eu não sabia que íamos ter que dormir na mesma cama!

– Você é idiota?! Não leu o termo de responsabilidade e deveres? Era a cláusula número 2.36. "Estou ciente de que dividirei um cômodo designado pela produção do 'The Beauty and The Geek Japão' com um participante do programa do sexo oposto ao meu. Ciente estou, ainda, que no cômodo haverá apenas uma cama com proporções de 5,7 metros quadrados, a qual teremos que compartilhar.".

Arregalei os olhos, ciente de que ele havia ditado o texto exatamente como estava no original.

Eu dei uma tossidela.

– Eu não... li o termo todo. Apenas assinei onde mandaram. – disse, como se estivesse me explicando.

– O quão estúpida você pode ser? – ele disse, em tom irritado – Você não leu o termo?

– Eu não imaginei que houvesse algo ruim...

– Esses dois neurônios que você tem na cabeça não pensaram na possibilidade de haver cláusulas abusivas? E se você assinou algo que permitisse a transmissão de imagens íntimas suas? Pensou nisso?!

– Não. – resmunguei, agora com medo dele. Ele começou a bufar e a andar pelo quarto. Não entendi toda a irritação. A suposta estúpida fui eu, não ele. – De qualquer forma... – comecei. Ele se virou para mim de supetão, ainda irado – Eu... Eu... não vou dormir na mesma cama, não.

Peguei um travesseiro e um cobertor e joguei no tapete que havia no pé da cama.

– Você vai dormir no chão. - eu declarei.

Ele encarou o cobertor, indignado.

– Não vou, não!

– Se você não dormir no tapete, eu vou... eu vou... Eu vou na polícia quando sairmos do programa e vou dizer que você se aproveitou de mim! Você sabe... Essas coisas de estrupo e tudo mais.

Ele abriu a boca, mas não chegou a dizer nada. Vi quando ele se endireitou, respirou fundo e seguiu para onde eu havia jogado o travesseiro. Ele se deitou no chão com a vontade de um empregado mal-humorado. Eu abracei a mim mesma, tentando conter o riso.

Isso, no entanto, foi difícil como o inferno quando ouvi ele resmungar:

– Não ache que venceu, lesma sem cérebro. E só para constar: o certo é estupro, idiota.

_._._

Em meu sonho, eu fui atropelado por um ganso gigante cheirando a amaciante. Na verdade, eu estava sendo acordada de uma forma bem cruel: estava apanhando de um travesseiro.

– Crê em Deus pai! – gritei, sentando-me na cama e colocando os braços na frente do rosto. – O que foi?!

O travesseiro se afastou do meu rosto e eu encarei aquele maldito homem. Ele estava tentando me matar? Asfixiar-me com o travesseiro?!

Ele me lançou um meio-sorriso.

– Hora de acordar. Sei que pessoas como você estão acostumadas a varar a noite em festas, mas isso não vai acontecer durantes algum tempo, então é melhor ir se acostumando a acordar cedo. – Ele jogou o travesseiro em cima de mim e seguiu na direção da janela, abrindo a cortina. O sol ainda estava nascendo! Fuzilei as costas dele com meu olhar – A propósito, cuide melhor das suas coisas. Na próxima vez que você deixar sua roupa íntima no banheiro eu vou pendurá-las no candelabro do saguão. Está avisada.

Ele saiu do quarto antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Antes, eu pensava em esganá-lo, mas a vontade passou quando me lembrei do conjunto de sutiã e calcinhas de renda preta que eu havia esquecido no banheiro.

_'Táquepariu!_Eu estava tão brava com aquele idiota que simplesmente saí do banheiro sem me tocar que não estava na minha casa e que, ainda por cima, estava dividindo o quarto com um homem desconhecido.

Abracei meu travesseiro e afundei meu rosto nele.

– Pelo menos a calcinha era nova. – resmunguei para mim mesma, choramingando.

Merda. Aquele dia estava começando muito bem, por sinal.

_._._

Sajia e Yuki estavam na cozinha quando entrei. Observei o cameramen filmando-as e respirei fundo.

_._._

**Kagome cumprimentou as outras duas participantes e perguntou se elas sabiam onde estava o café. Yuki sorriu e apontou para um dos armários.**

**– Não quer tomar café-da-manhã, Higurashi-san? – perguntou Sajia, apontando para a porção de omeletes que fazia. – Se você quiser, posso fazer mais uma porção.**

**Kagome agradeceu, sorrindo, mas despensou a oferta.**

**– Eu não tenho fome por pelo menos umas duas horas depois de acordar. – explicou, balançando o pote de café – Preciso apenas de uma dose de cafeína por enquanto. Mas é bom ver que ao menos alguém nessa casa sabe cozinhar. – Kagome sentou em um dos bancos e começou a fazer a própria mistura de café – Eu mesma sou horrível em qualquer coisa que envolva o fogão.**

**– Eu não me importo de cozinhar para todo mundo, se ninguém mais se opor, claro.**

**Yuki revirou os olhos.**

**– Não diga assim, sua boba, ou realmente vai ser isso que vai acontecer. Aquela atriz e a Idol vão te explorar. Você é doce demais, Sajia. – Yuki olhou para Kagome, que concordou com a cabeça. De todas ali, Sajia era realmente a que aparentava ser mais gentil.**

**– Mas eu realmente não me importo. – Sajia transportou a omelete para um prato e começou a preparar a outra – É a única coisa em que sou boa. Meu pai é chef de cozinha francesa... Ainda bem que herdei a habilidade para cozinhar. O Kito-san disse que gostava de omeletes com alho. Que gosto estranho, não é?**

**– Até ele está se aproveitando de você, Sajia? – Yuki perguntou, cruzando os braços. Kagome sorriu, percebendo que a ruiva era algo protetora no que dizia respeito à Sajia.**

**– Não, não está. Eu gostei dele, gente. Ele é bem divertido. Ontem à noite perguntei para ele como funciona a produção de um mangá e ele me explicou. Achei interessante. Ah, eu achei o seu par bem bonito, Yuki-san.**

**– Você achou? Ele é quieto, só isso. Nem mesmo tentou conversar comigo. E o seu, Kagome? Ouvi a Kim comentando que você e ele não se deram bem.**

**Kagome arregalou os olhos e afastou a xícara de café da boca.**

**– O Sesshoumaru Taisho? O que eu posso dizer... – Kagome fez careta de quem estava pensando – Ele é mal-amado, sarcástico e estúpido. Se eu pudesse, cortava a cabeça dele fora durante a noite.**

**Yuki soltou uma risada enquanto Sajia perguntava, assustada:**

**– Você está brincando, né?**

**Kagome deu de ombros.**

_._._

**As seis duplas estavam paradas na escadaria, esperando que Bankotsu informasse qual seria a primeira prova da semana.**

**– Espero que a noite tenha sido divertida. – Bankotsu cumprimentou.**

Rolei os olhos quando o meu amigo olhou para mim ao fazer tal comentário.

**– Bem, vamos ao que importa. Esta primeira prova dirá quem será a primeira dupla a ficar imune na eliminatória (e, consequentemente, a indicar outra dupla para a eliminação). ****–** Bankotsu pegou uma moeda do bolso – Cuecas, vocês querem cara ou coroa?

**– Cara. – disse Kito, o mangaká, antes que os outros pudessem se manifestar. Ninguém protestou, de qualquer forma.**

**Bankotsu girou a moeda no ar a e pegou na palma da mão. Depois de dar uma olhada em qual face estava para cima, disse:**

**– Cara. Meninas, vocês perderam, então vocês farão a primeira prova. – Um auxiliar trouxe uma bancada móvel onde havia seis livros revestidos em capa preta – Amanhã vocês serão Professoras. – Bankotsu riu diante do olhar surpreso delas – Isso mesmo! Vocês darão aula de ciências para alunos da quinta série e serão avaliadas por um biólogo da Faculdade de Okinawa. As aulas abrangerão apenas sobre os anfíbios e irá durar quarenta minutos. Todas as informações que necessitam estão aqui nesses livros, então, vocês tem 24 horas para se preparar. Não esqueçam de pedir ajuda aos seus companheiros. Ah, e a produção tem uma novidade, a dupla que vencer nessa primeira prova não precisará fazer a segunda prova da semana. Mas não se animem, semana que vem isso não valerá mais.**

_._._

Durante o delicioso jantar (cortesia da Sajia) algumas das garotas se juntaram para discutir sobre as aulas que ocorreriam amanhã... Mas a conversa não durou muito tempo. No momento em que a Idol, Yin, disse que morria de medo de sapos, as pessoas começaram a dar sua opinião a respeito.

Isso serviu para que eu analisasse melhor os pares. Se eu ouvisse Hang-Jae Kim falar mais uma vez de como o cinema coreano era melhor que o japonês, eu juro que enfio barro naquela boca linda e idiota dela. O bom, ao menos, era ver que Takamura Kensei, o par dela, era completamente condescendente com o que ela dizia. Ele só sorria e fazia comentários neutros, como se ela fosse uma filha ou algo assim. Se ela esperava um geek que fosse inflar o ego dela, então ela se dera realmente mal.

A Yuki, com os cabelos ruivos e altura avantajada, parecia mesmo alguém que estava pronta para brigar com qualquer pessoa. Menos com Futari Ryo. Sabe aquele ditado: quando um não quer, dois não brigam? Isso se aplicava perfeitamente a eles. Não que ele parecesse desgostar dela... Apenas parecia indiferente.

Em compensação, eu realmente tinha pena da idol Yin e do bioquímico Hitsugaya (que em nada se parecia com a imagem que eu fazia do Hitsugaya de Edo). Ele queria chamar atenção dela a qualquer custo, fosse bajulando-a ou fazendo coisas por ela. Como resposta, ele apenas recebia comentários ferinos e cortantes da garota.

Aspergius Kito e Saija pareciam ser a dupla mais harmoniosa ali. Com certeza, eram os que mais colecionavam amigos. Ele pelo jeito divertido e comentários auto-depreciativos; ela por ser um doce de pessoa.

A vaca da Kokuzi Kalin se insinuava para o Ryo, par da Yuki, enquanto que o Kirito ficava esquecido de canto. Pobre criança. Era um garoto tão tímido, que precisávamos chamá-lo para a conversa quando queríamos ouvir a voz dele.

Olhei de esguelha para Sesshoumaru, que lia um livro qualquer sentado numa poltrona perto do sofá. Por mais que eu estranhe esse comportamento sociável (sentar perto dos outros é até demais, no que diz respeito a ele), eu recordei que todos esperávamos a lasanha ficar pronta. Maldito interesseiro, estava ali apenas pela comida.

Verdade seja dita. Por mais que houvesse duplas terríveis ali, ele e eu éramos, com toda a certeza, a pior.

Minha atenção se voltou quando ouvi Kalin falar com a Kim sobre seu sonho de ser atriz.

– Não é tão fácil quanto parece. – disse Kim – Eu perco horas decorando falas.

– Bem, – disse Kalin – se não der certo, sempre posso ser modelo, não é mesmo? Minha aparência ainda vai me sustentar por uns dez ou vinte anos.

Eu arregalei os olhos, enquanto que alguns outros riam daquele comentário. Eu imediatamente olhei para Sesshoumaru, que havia desviado o rosto do livro e encarava Kalin. Logo depois, ele lançou um suspiro indignado e olhou de esguelha para mim antes de voltar a ler.

Por algum motivo eu estava realmente constrangida depois de Kalin ter dito algo como isso. Isso só serviu para que Sesshoumaru confirmasse sua posição de que todas nós éramos frívolas.

_._._

Eu estava deitada na cama olhando o livro de capa preta apoiado em cima do meu travesseiro. Ele não era exatamente grosso, e, com a minha memória anormal, eu precisaria de apenas uns quinze minutos para estudá-lo. A questão que me impedia de começar era apenas uma: eu não tinha o mínimo interesse de ganhar aquela porcaria de reality. E, pensando um pouco, se eu perdesse logo agora ficaria livre de Sesshoumaru o quanto antes.

O problema era que se eu desistisse assim tão fácil, Sangô iria arrancar minhas tripas. E eu sabia muito bem como ela poderia ser cruel quando queria. A maldita.

Indecisão. Indecisão.

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e me encontrou encarando o livro. Com seu costumeiro (péssimo) humor, comentou:

– Ficar encarando o livro não vai fazer você aprender por osmose. – Depositou três livros sobre a mesa (estávamos ali há dois dias e ele já fazia nosso quarto parecer uma espécie de extensão de laboratório).

– O que é osmoz? – perguntei, fazendo muxoxo. Havia algo de prazeroso em irritá-lo. Principalmente quando ele me lançava aquele olhar de esguelha que dizia "se eu pudesse, eu mataria você, humana tola"; eu precisava me segurar para não cair na risada. – Sesshoumaru-san, você não vai me ajudar a estudar sobre os anfibos?

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de se virar para mim.

– De onde diabos surgiu esse san?! E pelo amor de Deus, garota, aprenda como se fala as palavras antes de vomitar qualquer coisa que venha pela sua cabeça. – Ele arrancou os óculos do rosto, jogando-os em cima da mesa. Quando ele me encarou, eu quase perdi o fôlego. Nunca tinha visto olhos daquela cor. Eram dourados, envoltos por grande cílios negros. Eu franzi o cenho, percebendo algo assustador: Sesshoumaru Taisho era um homem bonito. Santo Deus... Realmente bonito! Eu pisquei abobalhadamente quando ele continuou falando – O certo é "anfíbios". A-N-F-Í-B-I-O-S. Se você falar anfibos durante a aula, os alunos vão jogar coisas em você!

Boca cerrada, fina. Nariz reto. Olhos de predador. Sobrancelhas benfeitas. O desgraçado era bonito de assustar. Será que minha irritação por ele havia feito com que eu não percebesse o óbvio?! Os óculos não seriam capazes de esconder isso. Ou seriam? Olhei para os óculos de lente azulada. Eram para pessoas fotossensíveis, mas a iluminação do quarto não era forte o suficiente para incomodá-lo; mesmo assim, ele usava os óculos todo o tempo. Se não era por causa da luminosidade, então ele queria esconder o próprio rosto.

Por quê? Por que alguém tentaria se esconder? Se ele fosse feio, seria explicável. Mas era o contrário!

– Você não precisa dos óculos, não é mesmo? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho. Ele percebeu a gafe e pôs imediatamente os óculos no rosto.

– Não é da sua conta. – Ele se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa – E comece logo a estudar isso aí.

– Era para você me ajudar, não lembra?

– Não estou com vontade.

– Desgraçado.

– Se tem tempo para resmungar, então tem tempo para fazer algo útil.

Cuspi outro impropério e me deitei na cama, com o livro aberto na frente do rosto. Olhei de relance para ele. O motivo de ele esconder o rosto ainda me intrigava.

_._._

Ao descermos para sermos levados à escola onde aconteceria a aula, eu me assustei ao ver Kalin usando óculos, saia colada preta e uma blusa branca extremamente decotada. Senti que a crise de riso cortava caminho pela minha garganta e apertei o braço da pessoa que estava ao meu lado. Aquela estúpida! Estava vestida como se fosse fazer um filme pornô com tema de professora/aluno, e não alguém que fosse dar aula para crianças de onze anos.

Todo mundo ficou olhando para mim, e a crise de riso se fez mais poderosa. Fiquei dando aquelas risadas curtas enquanto apertava ainda mais o braço de... Sesshoumaru?!

– Está cortando a circulação. Isso tudo é nervosismo? – ele perguntou, irritado.

– Nã... – para quê eu fui abrir a boca? Antes mesmo de terminar a palavra, eu já ria como uma desvairada. Por um momento, senti Sesshoumaru colocar a mão no meu ombro, para me manter em pé.

– Ela está bem? – perguntou Sajia, vestida num comportado tailleur lilás, que normalmente seria exagerado, mas nela parecia apenas fofo.

– Sei lá. Acho que ela quebrou.

Todos ficaram observando, embora eu ache que foi mais pela cena inusitada de Sesshoumaru sendo o mais perto de gentil que ele poderia do que pelo fato de eu estar rindo como uma hiena.

Basset Sajia  
Modelo

– Eu acho que Sesshoumaru-san e Kagome-san se dão bem. Todo mundo diz que eles se odeiam, mas eu não acho isso, não.

**Kokuzi Kalin se adiantou para a frente da sala, com vários papéis na mão. Ela sorriu nervosamente para os alunos, apresentou-se, e então não conseguiu falar mais nada. Apenas olhava para os papéis, lia alguma coisa, enquanto que as crianças olhavam umas para as outras.**

Hakane Kirito  
Criança Prodígio  
– Eu fiquei com pena da Kokuzi-san. Sabe, ela só ficou lá, parada. Ela não soube lidar com o nervosismo dela.

**Yin entrou na sala usando suas comuns roupas de lolita gótica. Ela foi muito divertida e carismática, mas pecou um pouco ao passar tanto tempo fazendo brincadeiras.**

**Yuki não foi tão charmosa quanto Yin, mas foi a que melhor explanou sobre o assunto, embora tivesse se enrolado um pouco durante o processo.**

**Kagome entrou na sala sorrindo alegremente,** pois acabara de ver Sajia saindo da sala e estava tentando não ter outra crise de riso**, apresentou-se e começou a dar a aula. **

_._._

– O.k., vamos falar sobre o ciclo de vida do sapo. Algum de vocês viu o giz? – Alguns garotos começaram a rir e apontaram para a minha orelha. Meu cabelo preto provavelmente estava grisalho de pó, mas eu não me importei. Peguei o giz e escrevi "Sapo" no quadro negro. – Todo mundo sabe daquela regrinha dos seres vivos, não é? "Nasce, cresce, reproduz, morre". A gente não vai abranger até a última parte da regrinha, nós vamos apenas até a parte da reprodução, ok?

Olhei para a palavra sapo no quadro.

– O sapo encontra a sapa, e então ocorre o que chamamos de reprodução. Os dois perpetuam a espécie, originam vários filhotinhos, que não se parecem muito com os pais. – Fiz uma linha em curva para baixo no quadro – É então que temos os girinos. Eles são pequenos, pretos e parecem peixes. Quem acha que já viu um, levanta a mão.

Grande parte da sala ergueu a mão. Uma menina comentou que tinha nojo deles e eu ri. Vi de relance Sesshoumaru parado no fundo da sala ao lado do tal biólogo que me avaliaria. Ele me encarava de braços cruzados, com um sorriso cínico brincando no rosto.

O que havia de tão engraçado?! Eu entendo que eu parecia meio boba, mas eu não estava dando aula para universitários, por favor!

Dando um sorrisinho de satisfação, resolvi irritá-lo e escrevi "gerino" no quadro negro. Não havia nada que irritasse mais Sesshoumaru Taisho do que idiotice. Então, ele que suportasse quarenta minutos naquela sala.

Quando terminei de explicar o ciclo de vida do sapo, um aluno levantou a mão e disse:

– Girino está escrito errado.

Eu sorri para o menino e peguei o giz equilibrado na minha orelha. Lancei um sorriso sarcástico para Sesshoumaru enquanto dizia:

– Ora, estava esperando que alguém me corrigisse, muito obrigada.

Sesshoumaru suspirou audivelmente e se encostou na parede.

_._._

**Bankotsu parou na frente das duplas, arregalando os olhos levemente ao ver Kalin. Ele se recompôs rapidamente e balançou um envelope cinza que ele trazia na mão.**

**– Aqui temos o resultado de quem foi a melhor professora hoje. Mas todas vocês foram encantadoras, garanto. Lembrando que o geek que fizer dupla com a ganhadora não precisará participar da prova de amanhã. – Ele abriu o envelope e fez suspense antes de tirar o papel cartão onde estava escrito: Higurashi Kagome. – Ora, Higurashi-san, parabéns, você é a primeira vencedora do TBTG. – Kagome recebeu felicitações dos outros participantes, mas não passou despercebido que Sesshoumaru não a parabenizou, nem ela olhou para ele procurando reconhecimento. – Vamos, então, falar da segunda prova. Os rapazes, exceto Taisho-san, serão rappers por uma noite. Cada um de vocês fará um rap acerca de ser geek e o apresentará amanhã em um show para cem pessoas. Lembrem-se de se vestir de acordo e de que terão que animar o pessoal para ganharem. Um grande produtor musical do ramo será o avaliador de vocês. Aqui vocês têm material de estudo – o auxiliar trouxe a bancada com mais seis livros, esses encapados na cor azul – que disserta não apenas sobre a história do estilo musical, como de estilos, variações e concepção. Nos encontramos amanhã, boa sorte.**

_._._

Eu e Sesshoumaru víamos os geeks apresentarem seus raps no palco. Era algo horrível de se ver. Alguns raps eram legais, outros nem tanto, outros nem deveriam ter sido criados. Kito conseguiu animar as pessoas, apesar de seu rap ser terrível. O pior, no entanto, eram as roupas. Se eu visse a cueca de mais um geek eu vomitaria.

Bankotsu estava parado ao nosso lado, observando tudo com expressão neutra. Embora não o suficiente para deixar de comentar:

– Ora, vejam só vocês. Parece que concordam em algo, afinal.

Ele saiu e só quando olhei para Sesshoumaru foi que percebi que ele estava com uma expressão tão horrorizada como a minha.

Virei-me para ele, cruzando os braços.

– Se eu não tivesse ganhado a primeira prova, seria você ali. – Ele tirou os óculos apenas o suficiente para coçar entre as sobrancelhas, então colocou-os novamente – Agradeça. – disse, altiva.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos e disse:

– Obrigado. – E o pior é que pareceu sincero ao dizer isso. Maldito, deixou-me sem ação agora.

Fiz careta para ele e continuei a ver o show. Pelos céus, que aquilo tudo acabasse logo.

_._._

A dupla vencedora da segunda prova foi Kito e Sajia. Eu (pois Sesshoumaru em nada ajudou na hora da escolha, uma vez que eu havia ganhado a prova) havia escolhido a dupla Yin e Hitsugaya para a eliminação. O motivo principal é que eles deixavam o clima na casa realmente complicado com aquela bajulação e cortadas. Kito indicou a dupla de Kim e do Takamura Kensei, alegando que eles eram os que menos tinham a ganhar com a competição, uma vez que Kensei era homem de caráter estabelecido e Kim ser bem-sucedida.

As duas duplas seguiram para a eliminatória, onde cada um teria que responder a três perguntas, as mulheres acerca de anfíbios, os homens acerca de música. A dupla que fizesse menos pontos sairia.

A dupla eliminada foi Yin e Hitsugaya.

Eu não sei se fiquei feliz com isso, mas absolutamente não me deixou triste.

Que a próxima semana venha, então.

Beauty and The Geek © TV Tokyo

* * *

Notas:

¹ Tradução da música de abertura da versão australiana do reality  
* Idol se refere a pessoas que são famosas na internet. Como os nossos blogueiros e vlogueiros.  
² Tradução livre da frase "yoroshiku onegaishimazu" que é entendida como "prazer em conhecê-lo", mas pode ser interpretado como "cuide de mim" ou "estou aos seus cuidados".

* * *

**Oi, pessoas!**

**Esse é o primeiro episódio de cinco!  
**

**UHUL!  
**

**Primeiramente, queria dizer àqueles que gostam de Sesshome que o fórum Need For Fic é a epítome do ship. Tem fanfics INCRÍVEIS por lá. Aconselho a irem lá dar uma olhada.  
**

**E vamos que vamos. Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam.  
**

**Fkake  
**

**Você é suspeita, sua maldita!  
**

**UHAUHAUHAUHA  
**

**Amy-0 **

**Continua interessante? *_*  
**

**neherenia**

**Senhor do Norte tá divo, neh. Vou ver se a Fkake posta hoje o segundo (e absurdamente surtante) capítulo!  
**

**Jooh Chan **

**O reality é meio bobo, mas quando assisti a primeira vez plotei quase que imediatamente. Aí então imaginei como poderia para ser Sesshome!  
**

**Não, o ship de OGDE não é Sesshome. Mas eeu nao consigo mais shipar Inukag... Ai fia tenso escrever. T_T  
**

**Tá gostando de Senhor do Norte? Ui!  
**

**Bem, é isso. Até o próximo episódio.  
**


	3. Episódio 02

_Ela é tão linda,  
Eu sou tão bobo.  
Ela é certinha,  
Eu sou um sapo.  
Mas, olha só,  
Quem é que diria,  
O mundo dá voltas.  
Ela é gostosa,  
Mas eu sou um geek. _

* * *

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK _JAPÃO_**

* * *

******Episódio 02 – O Massagista e a Especialista em Anatomia  
**

Eu acordei com patinhas pequenas correndo pela minha pele. Depois disso, acho que preferia acordar à travesseiradas. Abri os olhos devagar e vi o camundongo irromper de baixo do cobertor bem no meu rosto. Soltei um berro de acordar cadáveres; dessa vez um realmente apavorado.

Pulei da cama em menos de um segundo e ouvi alguém xingando uma expressão realmente suja do banheiro. Eu pulei em cima de uma cadeira, ainda gritando, e Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro, vestindo apenas um calção. No momento, não me importei nem um pouco com o fato de ele ter abdômen esculpido, pernas musculosas e ombros largos (embora mais tarde não pensasse em outra coisa, principalmente como ele conseguia esconder o corpo de deus grego em baixo das roupas folgadas).

– O que foi, mulher? – Eu arregalei os olhos quando vi o sangue que corria pelo rosto dele.

– Sangue. – falei devagar.

– Onde? – ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

– Meu Deus, no seu rosto! – desci da cadeira e corri para o banheiro, pegando uma toalha. Ouvi ele xingar mais uma vez e vi de relance o barbeador jogado de qualquer jeito na pia. Ele estava se barbeando quando eu gritei, então ele provavelmente se assustou com meu grito e se cortou. – Droga. – Corri de volta e apertei a toalha contra o rosto dele – Me desculpa, me desculpa! Eu geralmente não grito por besteira. Droga, olha quanto sangue.

– Deixe isso para lá. – ele resmungou, tirando minhas mãos do rosto dele e segurando a toalha já ensaguentada – Não é como se eu nunca tivesse me cortado antes enquanto me barbeava. Mas por que diabos foi que você gritou? Parecia que tinha visto o demônio em pessoa.

– Eu gritei por causa de um rato. Estava embaixo do... – foi quando percebi a perfeição do corpo dele. O pior é que era exatamente o tipo de corpo que me agradava; o do tipo forte sem ser bombado, mais elegante do que poderoso em força bruta. – Você faz academia?

– O quê? – Ele percebeu o meu olhar na direção do peito dele e revirou os olhos – Não, eu corro com freqüência. De que diabos de rato você está falando?

– Um camudongo branco... Desses de laboratório... Não é seu não, né? Por que se for eu juro que te jogo pela...

– Lógico que não é meu. – Ainda segurando a toalha contra o rosto, ele começou a procurar o rato pelo quarto com os olhos. – Não vejo nada, mulher. Você provavelmente sonhou com isso.

Foi nesse momento que alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Nos viramos para ela ao mesmo tempo. Se Sesshoumaru abrisse a porta com aquele corte no rosto, provavelmente pensariam que eu tentara matá-lo. Se é que já não estavam ali por causa do meu grito.

– Vá logo terminar de se barbear. – Peguei os óculos que estavam na mesa e entreguei para ele, percebendo a ausência deles naquele rosto bonito e arrogante dele. – E vá se vestir.

Ele resmungou algo e foi para o banheiro. Abri a porta e encontrei Kirito.

– Bom dia, Higurashi-san. Eu ouvi seu grito do meu quarto e imaginei que talvez você tivesse encontrado o Hunter.

– Hunter?

– Sim, meu camundongo de estimação.

Ah, ali estava o verdadeiro culpado da situação toda.

._.

**Logo pela manhã, Bankotsu apareceu para falar sobre a primeira prova da segunda semana do reality. Encontrou as cinco duplas na sala, assistindo televisão e tomando o café-da-manhã. Havia ainda aqueles que estavam mais afastados, como Futari Ryo que disputava com Kirito em algum jogo de tabuleiro, Sesshoumaru Taisho que lia o jornal com um curativo branco na altura do maxilar e Kagome que tomava café enquanto observava o jogo dos dois primeiros.**

**– Ora, parece que vocês já se acomodaram a uma rotina razoável. – Todos ergueram o rosto ao ouvir Bankotsu – Vim aqui falar sobre a primeira prova dessa semana, que ocorrerá em vinte quatro horas depois de agora. Como da última vez as damas inauguraram, essa será a vez dos homens. – Bankotsu deu de ombro de forma charmosa – Vocês serão massagistas! Como sempre, aqui temos os volumes para estudo, e, cuecas, não se esqueçam de pedir auxílio para suas parceiras. Agora, acho que já vou indo. Vou deixar que vocês terminem o café de vocês em paz.**

._.

O cameramen já estava saindo quando eu corri na direção de Bankotsu. Vi que Sesshoumaru me observava, mas resolvi não me intimidar por isso.

O meu amigo se virou para mim, colocando o braço na minha cintura – provavelmente pouco se lixando se algum outro competidor nos visse assim, uma vez que estava odiando aquilo tanto quanto eu.

– Senti saudades, amor.

– Eu também, Ban. Precisamos conversar.

– Em particular?

Olhei em volta, percebendo que algumas pessoas olhavam para nós. Droga, eu só queria desabafar com ele sobre o inferno que estava sendo tudo aquilo, mas pelo jeito aquilo não seria nem um pouco fácil.

Suspirei.

– Não, apenas dê um recado para mim: – Aproximei-me dele para sussurrar algo – Diga para Sangô que ela vai me pagar caro por isso, e que ela arranje um jeito de eu falar com os advogados do meu escritório para saber como as coisas estão andando por lá.

Ele riu e acenou afirmativamente, confirmando que o recado seria passado.

Voltei para os outros e me sentei afastada, com medo de que fizessem algum comentário sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Por azar, o único lugar afastado que havia era perto de Sesshoumaru.

– Eu não esperava que você fosse dar em cima do apresentador na primeira oportunidade. – ele comentou, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

– Ah, vá, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Bankotsu é como um irmão para mim.

Ele ergueu os olhos, de cenho franzido.

– Eu sabia que você era boba, mas daí a considerar um recém-conhecido como irmão já passa de qualquer limite.

Revirei os olhos, pronta para dar uma resposta, mas resolvi me calar. Eu estaria morta antes do dia em que eu precisasse me explicar para ele.

._.

O Ryo é com certeza uma das criaturas mais legais dessa casa. Além de ser bonito para caramba, ele ainda é jurista. Ou seja, enquanto pessoas como ele se matam para entender as normas, advogados como eu se aproveitavam do que eles descobriam. Acho que vou pedir ele em casamento. Se bem que do jeito que ele é tímido, é capaz de ele derreter de tanta vergonha.

Na verdade, hoje foi a primeira vez que falei com ele. Ele e o Kirito estavam jogando algum RPG de mesa¹ chamado Agón (Guarda Real da Rainha), e eu me aproximei para observar. Até por que eles estavam penando sem um mestre de jogo. Depois do almoço, eu me ofereci para ser o mestre. Os dois não levaram muita fé em ter uma beauty sendo a mestre da mesa, mas o que eles não sabiam era o fato de eu ser uma completa viciada em RPG's tradicionais.

Eu passei apenas dez minutos folheando o livro do jogador e disse que já podíamos começar. Eles não acreditaram muito em mim, mas tenho certeza que eles ficaram impressionados com meu desempenho. Lá pelo meio da tarde, Kirito se ofereceu para ser o mestre do jogo, e ceder o lugar dele para que eu pudesse jogar.

Venci duas partidas contra Ryo. Durante todo esse tempo, nós ficamos conversando sobre outros jogos de mesa e online, jogos de script, jogos de vídeo-game e filmes péssimos originados deles.

Quando eu percebi, já era meia-noite, e me senti malditamente culpada só de pensar que atrapalhara tanto Kirito quanto Ryo, que precisavam estudar para a prova do dia seguinte.

– Sinto muito, gente. Já é tão tarde!

– Não se preocupa. – Ryo sorriu para mim, sentindo-se mais confortável na minha presença – Foi muito divertido. Você... – ele parou, como se pensasse cuidadosamente nas palavras que usaria – Você não é como as outras garotas... Na verdade... Você se encaixa mais na categoria geek do que o seu parceiro, o Taisho. É interessante.

– Mas guardem meu segredo, está bem? – brinquei – Vocês vão conseguir estudar para amanhã?

Os dois começaram a rir.

– Nós já lemos o livro. Não havia nada realmente difícil de entender ali. – afirmou Kirito, piscando com um olho. Ora, o outro garoto tímido até que estava sendo bem charmoso.

Sorri tristemente ao pensar em como eles absorviam informações diferente de mim. Afinal, eles não tinham milhares de informações na cabeça. Por causa da minha memória anormal, eu nunca esquecia nada que via.

A maior partedo tempo, eu queria ser uma pessoa comum e ter que decorar as coisas ao invés de ser assim, esquisita.

Sorri para eles e comecei a recolher todas as peças. Depois que arrumamos tudo, segui para o meu quarto.

._.

_Cremdeuspai!_Eu havia passado um dia fora do quarto e quinhentos livros brotaram do chão.

– Onde você conseguiu todos esse livros? – perguntei para Sesshoumaru, ao vê-lo anotando rapidamente alguma coisa em um caderno encapado em couro negro. Cogitei se aquilo não era um Death Note e ele não era um psicopata. Vai que eu estou dividindo o quarto com o Kira?!

Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, surpreso ao ouvir minha voz. Ele provavelmente estava trabalhando como louco desde o horário do almoço e nem percebera minha ausência.

– Hum? – ele perguntou, meio aéreo.

– Os livros... De onde diabos eles brotaram?

– Ah. – Massageou os ombros. – Pedi para o meu assistente enviá-los. A produção permitiu.

Arregalei os olhos. Se eu soubesse que poderia fazer isso, teria mandado algum dos meus estagiários trazer diariamente os processos. Se bem que isso estragaria completamente o meu disfarce de modelo burra.

– Você já estudou para a prova de amanhã?

– Não havia nada de relevante naquilo. – ele resmungou, voltando para seus livros. Eu me aproximei e tirei os óculos dele, colocando-os em cima da mesa. Sorri amavelmente quanto ele me lançou um olhar irritado.

– Ficar lendo com esses óculos vai cansá-lo mais rápido. – disse – E não sei por que você teima em usá-los aqui nesse quarto. Eu já vi seu grande segredo... Não é como se eu fosse espalhar por aí.

– Espalhar o quê exatamente?

– Não sei, diga você. – Dei de ombros e deitei na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Amanhã você será uma massagista, hã? Quero só ver essa. – Ouvi o barulho de caneta contra papel. O maldito estava me ignorando! – Eu bem que queria saber em quê que eu deveria ajudá-lo. Não é como se eu fosse uma especialista em shiatsu.

Ele parou de escrever e se virou para mim, olhando lentamente o meu corpo estendido na cama. Eu franzi o cenho diante daquele olhar. Não imaginava que Sesshoumaru Taisho pudesse se sentir atraído por qualquer pessoa, imagine por mim.

– Como você acha que deveria ajudar, Kagome? – Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava pelo nome, e não gostei do arrepio que subiu pelo meu braço. – Você deveria ser a cobaia.

Cobaia? Como assim?

Arregalei os olhos quando finalmente compreendi! Eles deveriam treinar as massagens em nós, as beauties! Corei furiosamente e me cobri com o cobertor, surpresa.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão fechada em punho na frente da boca e pigarreou. Ele repetiu isso umas três vezes até que eu compreendesse que aquilo não era garganta irritada. Ele estava rindo de mim!

Levantei-me furiosa da cama, lançando para ele um olhar mortal. Peguei a roupa mais casta que eu tinha no meu guarda-roupa e segui para o banheiro.

Durante o banho, senti meu estômago roncar violentamente. Eu passara o dia todo jogando RPG e havia me esquecido de comer. Bati contra a minha própria testa, por ser tão idiota.

Eu saí do banheiro meia hora depois. Sesshoumaru olhou para mim de relance e começou a rir novamente daquele jeito estranho. Isso tudo por que eu estava vestida em um conjunto moletom cinza que me cobria do calcanhar até o pescoço com camadas e mais camadas de tecido grosso.

Fiz uma careta para ele e saí do quarto, decidida a ir à cozinha achar alguma coisa comestível antes que meu estômago começasse a digerir meus outros órgãos.

O idiota que ficasse no quarto rindo sozinho.

._.

Por azar, não havia sobras do jantar na cozinha. A única coisa que eu sabia fazer era macarrão, e isso nem tão bem assim.

Coloquei um pouco de massa espaguete para cozinhar e comecei a procurar ingredientes para fazer o molho. Eu separei alho, extrato de tomate, azeitonas, sálvia (por que cheirava bem, mas eu não fazia idéia de que gosto tinha), salsichas, margarina e sal. Coloquei margarina numa panela e joguei alguns pedaços de alho para dourar. Depois foi que lembrei que eu deveria ter picado ou moído a porcaria do alho. Morder um pedaço inteiro deixaria um gosto horrível na boca.

Fiquei olhando para a panela, esperando queimar (para mim, comida só estava pronta quando queimava; todas as minhas tentativas em tirar do fogo antes disso resultavam em comida crua). Foi quando percebi que o espaguete estava virando papa por que eu havia colocado em fogo muito alto.

Peguei um pano de prato e a panela pelo cabo, e vi que o pano de prato estava pegando fogo, provavelmente por que eu aproximara demais da boca do fogão. Eu dei um grito e soltei tudo dentro da pia, ligando a água corrente. No processo, um pouco de água fervendo caiu na minha mão, e eu só fui notar quando tive certeza de que o início de incêndio estava por controle.

Esbravejei e coloquei a mão embaixo da água também. Por sorte, a queimadura era superficial e deixaria de arder em algumas horas.

Olhei para a fumaça e senti o cheiro de comida queimada. O alho na panela havia virado carvão e a margarina virado uma crosta preta.

Desliguei o fogo e fiquei olhando para aquele desastre, desolada.

– Eu imaginei que você não fosse uma mestre-cuca, mas não pensei que você fosse destruir a cozinha. – disse Sesshoumaru do vão da porta. Ergui os olhos para ele, suspirando. Lógico que ele ia aparecer para rir da minha desgraçada pessoa. – Como é possível que você não saiba nem mesmo cozinhar?

Eu me irritei quando ele disse aquilo. Normalmente, eu não me incomodava com o fato de não saber cozinhar. Eu era bem-sucedida no meu ramo de trabalho. Eu estava entre os vinte melhores advogados criminalistas de Tóquio, e ganhava uma quantia considerável para uma advogada que estava no mercado há três anos. Eu não precisava saber cozinhar.

Mas, para Sesshoumaru eu não passava de uma modelo idiota. Quando ele havia dito "nem mesmo cozinhar" deixara bem claro que não acreditava que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa além de parecer bonita para uma câmera.

– Sim, eu não sei cozinhar. – falei para ele, altiva. – Chame as autoridades.

Ele se aproximou de mim, revirando os olhos nas órbitas e mandou eu me afastar do fogão.

– Eu vou preparar algo. E vê se melhora esse humor depois que comer. – ele disse, pegando a papa de macarrão e jogando no lixo.

– Olha quem fala em humor: o senhor sociável! Eu não vi você de bom humor desde que te conheci. – resmunguei, sentando em um banco e cruzando os braços. Ele colocou mais macarrão para cozinhar.

– Por que você é uma pessoa irritante, garota. – ele disse, como se isso explicasse tudo – E não é como se eu quisesse estar aqui.

– Então por que veio? Ninguém lhe obrigou.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas começou a picar o alho com destreza.

– Hem? Vamos, não vou contar para ninguém... Por que você veio para cá?

Ele parou de picar o alho e me observou.

– Por que o laboratório do meu pai está para fechar. – Ele disse, meio a contra-gosto – Alguns anos atrás, meu pai lançou uma teoria sobre as cordas no espaço-tempo que não foi bem aceita no meio acadêmico. Para ser realista, foi completamente ridicularizada, e ele perdeu a credibilidade como cientista. Eu estou a pouquíssimos passos de conseguir os dados necessários para provar que ele estava certo... Mas não posso fazer isso se o laboratório fechar.

– Você falou isso para mim por que acha que não faço idéia do que está falando, não é? – perguntei, soando divertida. Quando não recebi resposta, percebi que havia acertado na mosca e soltei um som ultrajado. – Você! E eu aqui achando que você não era uma pessoa tão ruim!

– Fique calada e me deixe cozinhar, está bem?

Enquanto ele terminava de preparar o jantar (às duas da manhã), eu lavei os pratos e arrumei a bagunça.

– Ora... Você cozinha bem! – eu disse, ao experimentar o macarrão – Pensei que homens não soubessem cozinhar, mas olha só que surpresa.

– Também pensei que mulheres fossem boas nisso, mas olha só você, não é mesmo?

– Será que a gente podia jantar sem você tentar massacrar meu ego? Pelo menos agora? – Ele ergueu o garfo, indicando que aceitava a trégua. Perguntei-me por que ele ainda não havia jantado até aquela hora... Provavelmente não fora por minha causa, mas sim por que ficara trabalhando. Mas até que me senti um pouco feliz de não fazer aquela refeição sozinha.

._.

Eu não conseguia dormir por culpa de certo alguém que teimava em trabalhar madrugada a dentro. Eu estava sonolenta, com cabelo despenteado e olhos inchados, vestida em um moletom duas vezes maior do que eu. Nada podia ficar pior.

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar até conseguir dormir. O lençol me cobria parcialmente e eu estava abraçada ao travesseiro no qual apoiava minha cabeça.

Abri um pouco os olhos, observando Sesshoumaru estudando. Por que ele não ia dormir logo de uma vez?

– Sesshoumaru, – chamei, rouca de sono – por favor, me deixa dormir.

Sonolenta como estava nem percebi que o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome, mas a ele não passou despercebido, pois parou o que fazia e olhou para mim. Cocei meus olhos e respirei lentamente. Tentava parecer zangada, mas acho que não fui muito bem-sucedida, uma vez que ele sorriu para mim – ou eu acho que sorriu, tudo pode ter sido fruto da minha imaginação e da iluminação... Sabe, que nem a Monalisa.

– Por que você está sorrindo? – perguntei, apertando mais meu travesseiro.

– Por que você até que é bonitinha quando está com sono. – Ele respondeu, mas eu nem liguei. Por algum estranho motivo, eu achei que finalmente tinha dormido e que tudo não passava de um sonho.

._.

**As cinco duplas estavam paradas diante de cinco catres preparados nos jardins da mansão do TBTG. As mulheres estavam vestidas com roupões cor-de-rosa.**

**– Vamos começar então a primeira prova da semana. A missão dos Geeks é fazer a melhor massagem. Vocês irão massagear as beauties e elas darão notas de acordo com o desempenho de vocês. Para serem imparciais, todas elas usarão fones de ouvido e máscaras. Ao meu comando, os homens devem parar e iniciar a massagem na beauty seguinte. Ao final, faremos uma média das notas e saberemos quem é o vencedor. – Bankotsu apontou para os catres – Beauties, tirem os roupões e deitem nas macas.**

**Todas as mulheres deram um passo a frente e desamarraram os nós dos roupões.**

Fiquei vermelha como uma pimenta quando vi Bankotsu olhar para mim e erguer as sobrancelhas ao me ver de biquíni. Eu fiz uma careta de homicida para ele, mas isso só fez com que ele risse.

Olhei para trás e percebi que Ryo e Kirito me observavam boquiabertos, enquanto que Sesshoumaru apenas parecia... Sesshoumaru. Entediado e desinteressado.

Respirei fundo e deitei o mais rápido que pude na maca, colocando a máscara e fone de ouvidos.

**– Ok, rapazes, quero que vocês mudem de posição para iniciarmos a prova. – Depois de fazerem o indicado, Bankotsu mandou que iniciassem.**

Hang-Jae Kim  
Atriz  
– Teve um deles que me sovou como seu eu fosse uma pizza. Que horror! Aquilo era para ser uma massagem relaxante, mas parecia uma drenagem linfática!

**– Rapazes, troquem de beauty. **

Takamura Kensei  
Oceanólogo

– Eu comecei devagar, e não vi muita resposta. Aí comecei a colocar mais força, e foi quando elas começaram a soltar suspiros e começar a falar coisas como "Oh, meu Deus", então percebi que estava fazendo direito.

**– Meu deus! – exclamou Yuki, quase rosnando.**

Nanamura Yuki  
Modelo  
– Tinha um deles que começou a dar socos nas minhas costas com muita força! Eu dizia coisas como "Meu Deus" ou "Por favor!" mas ele não entendia de jeito nenhum!

**– Troquem de beauty.**

Kokuzi Kalin  
Modelo e aspirante a Atriz  
– Cara, tinha alguns que eram horríveis, mas todas nós concordamos que havia um deles que sabia exatamente onde tocar e onde fazer pressão. Eu quase dormi durante a massagem dele. Eu acho que era o Ryo. Faz sentido ele ser bom massagista com aquela carinha de bebê dele...

**– Vamos lá, troquem!**

Kagome Higurashi  
Modelo

– Tinha um que era realmente bom... Mas com certeza não era o Taisho. Ele não seria capaz de tocar outra pessoa daquele jeito nem em cinqüenta anos!

Basset Sajia  
Modelo

– Eu acho que poderia ser o Kito-san, sim.

**– E então, beauties, o que acharam da massagem? – Bankotsu perguntou, quando todas elas estavam vestidas e paradas em frente de seus pares – Pois bem, fazendo a média das notas, temos aqui o nome do melhor massagista da casa. – Bankotsu abriu o envelope e mostrou para todos os participante – Ora só... O vencedor é Sesshoumaru Taisho.**

Kagome Higurashi  
Modelo

– Como?! Sesshoumaru Taisho venceu? Tem alguma coisa errada nessa bagaça, tenho certeza.

** – Já que estamos aqui, vamos falar da prova de amanhã que será protagonizada pelas garotas. Na casa já estão os volumes de estudo. Dessa vez, a tarefa de vocês será conhecer o corpo humano. Amanhã vocês irão identificar ossos, musculatura, sistema nervoso, órgãos e/ou glândulas e sistema cardiovascular. Nos encontramos amanhã à noite. Boa sorte, beauties.**

**ESTAMOS APRESENTANDO**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO  
**

Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá perto de mim, folheando o meu volume de estudo. Eu o encarava com concentração, o que o fez erguer as sobrancelhas quando levantou os olhos e me encontrou daquele jeito.

– O que foi, garota?

– Nada. – eu disse, dando de ombros – Apenas... – Lembrei da massagem que fora minha preferida na parte da manhã, a forma como as mãos se moviam pela minha pele. Senti meu rosto ficar quente! _Táquepariu_! Era impossível que aquela pessoa fosse ele. – Nada.

– Esse seu "nada" parece significar muita coisa.

– Nada significa nada. E por que é que você está folheando isso aí, mesmo? Você não vai me ajudar, vai?

Antes que ele me desse uma resposta, ouvi Kirito gritar da porta da sala:

– Kagome-san, olha só o que encontrei no quarto. Acho que a produção deve ter deixado um desses para cada um. – Eu arregalei os olhos quando o vi vestido em um macacão de corpo inteiro branco e estampado com todos os órgãos do corpo humano. Era a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi na minha vida. Comecei a rir e virei-me para Sesshoumaru:

– Vai... vestir o seu? – perguntei, ainda rindo.

– Nem se minha vida dependesse disso. – ele respondeu friamente.

Ryo vinha logo atrás de Kirito, mas, felizmente, estava vestido normalmente. Ryo sentou ao meu lado enquanto Kirito desfilava com "aquilo".

– O que vocês acham? – Kirito perguntou – Kalin-san achou estranho. Eu disse que poderia ajudá-la a estudar, mas ela não quis. Então vim atrás de quem aceitaria minha ajuda. Kagome-san, o Ryo também pode te ensinar o que você quiser, não é, Ryo?

Futari olhou para mim e sorriu, acenando afirmativamente.

– Eu agradeço aos dois. Céus, como essa roupa é estranha. – comentei, rindo.

– Não é? – Kirito riu mais uma vez e apontou para o próprio peito – É como uma versão piorada de um raio-x.

– Dava para fazer dessa roupa um tabuleiro de RPG. – sugeriu Ryo.

– Um tabuleiro humano. – Kirito completou.

– Vocês dois parem de me dar idéias, está bem? – Nós três começamos a rir e vi Sesshoumaru sair pisando duro da sala. – O que foi que deu nele? – perguntei.

Ryo e Kirito se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada.

._.

– Aqui. – Eu disse, jogando uma barrinha de chocolate ao leite em cima do livro de Sesshoumaru – Para ver se o seu humor melhora.

– Não gosto de chocolate.

– Coma ou eu empurro goela abaixo.

Ele me lançou um olhar enviesado, mas abriu o chocolate e mordeu. Depois fez uma careta de "'Tá feliz agora?".

– Agora que você está mais feliz...

– Não estou feliz. – ele me interrompeu.

– ... Quero ajuda para estudar.

Ele cruzou os braços, lançando um sorriso cínico.

– O quê? Pensei que aqueles dois estivessem ajudando você. – Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas perfeitas. Se eu não o conhecesse bem (conhecia?), juraria que ele estava irritado com aquilo.

– A gente ficou jogando RPG, não estudamos. Vai me ajudar?

– Não.

– Ótimo, então. – Virei as costas e me afastei, como se fosse sair do quarto, mas ele me segurou antes que eu pudesse me afastar muito.

– O.k. Vou te ajudar. Mas vê se presta atenção, por que eu só vou falar cada coisa uma única vez. Nem uma vez a mais. Estamos entendidos?

Acenei afirmativamente. Não sei por que pedi a ajuda dele, mas agora eu tinha uma chance tão boa para irritá-lo que percebi que talvez não tivesse feito a coisa errada.

**VOLTAMOS A APRESENTAR**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO  
**

Todos nós paramos um ao lado do outro. Estávamos numa sala toda branca e espaçosa, e a nossa frente havia cinco espaços divididos por biombos. Em cada um deles havia potes de tinta e uma bacia com água. Olhei de esguelha para Bankotsu, que mantinha a expressão imparcial.

** – Aqui estamos nós para realizarmos a segunda prova da semana. Garotas, antes de explicar a prova, vou apresentar a vocês os voluntários de hoje. – Tão logo Bankotsu falou isso, cinco homens irromperam de uma porta. Eles era lindos; tinham corpos esculpidos e rostos benfeitos. Para variar, estavam usando apenas cueca box. **

Eu fiquei encarando aqueles idiotas, sem acreditar em tanta pompa. Kalin e Sajia davam risinhos bobos, enquanto olhavam para eles. Eu lancei um olhar irritado para elas. Era bom elas segurarem as piriquitas, senão eu as mataria.

**– Estes serão nossos modelos. – Bankotsu explicou – Cada uma de vocês, siga para um dos box.**

**Obedientemente – algumas até demais – as garotas seguiram para os boxs, onde os modelos esperavam.**

**Bankotsu indicou um homem vestido em jaleco ao lado dele e explicou:**

**– Este é o doutor Yoki, ele irá avaliá-las hoje. As regras são as seguintes: eu irei dizer o nome de uma parte do corpo humano, e vocês irão pintar com os dedos no corpo dos modelos o local mais perto possível da parte indicada. Estão prontas?**

**A câmera estava passando em cada uma delas, quando pegou algo inusitado. Quando estava passando por Kagome, o modelo que estava ao lado dela se inclinou e disse:**

**– Oi, meu nome é Romeo.**

._.

Virei-me para o homem ao meu lado, surpresa. Ele estava falando comigo? Tipo... Ótimo jeito de dar em cima de uma mulher. Se apresenta seminu para uma garota nada interessada em você, idiota!

Ignorei-o e voltei a olhar para frente, vendo de relance que Sesshoumaru havia cruzado os braços enquanto me observava. Provavelmente estava achando que eu incitara o comportamento daquele nojento.

._.

**– Ok, vamos começar. – disse Bankotsu – Com a tinta vermelha, quero que vocês indiquem onde está o coração.**

**Yuki desenhou um coração grande no lado esquerdo do peito do modelo. Enquanto que Sajia desenhou o dela mais centralizado. Kim desenhou um coração menor, se comparado ao de Yuki, assim como Kalin. Kagome se resumiu a fazer um círculo vermelho do lado esquerdo do peito, próximo ao centro.**

._.

Não levantei os olhos enquanto desenhava no peito musculoso do imbecil. Eu percebi que ele me encarava e sorria para mim, mas ignorei-o como pude.

._.

**– E então, Yoki-sensei? Alguma delas errou? – Perguntou Bankotsu.**

**– Sim... Infelizmente, Basset Sajia fez o coração muito no centro.**

**O holofote que iluminava Sajia se apagou e ela teve que voltar para perto de Kito.**

**– Muito bem. Agora, com a tinta azul, quero que vocês localizem o bíceps.**

**Kim, Kagome, Kalin e Yuki pintaram a parte interna dos antebraços dos modelos. Embora Kalin tenha demorado quase meio minuto tateando o próprio braço até se convencer de onde se encontrava o músculo.**

._.

– Você me passa seu telefone depois que sairmos daqui? – Romeo perguntou para mim. Que palavras eu posso usar para dizer para ele que essa Julieta aqui não vai morrer por ele?!

Ignorei-o mais uma vez.

._.

**– Então, Yoki-sensei...**

**– Todas pintaram os locais certos.**

**– Parabéns, meninas. Agora, com a tinta amarela, quero que vocês pintem o mais próximo possível da valva tricúspide.**

**Kim pareceu indecisa quanto onde pintar, mas se decidiu por pintar uma linha amarela no pescoço do modelo.**

Hang-Jae Kim  
Atriz

– Eu lembrei que tinha uma grande veia no pescoço, então achei que poderia ser ali.

**Kalin desenhou um ponto amarelo no rosto do modelo. Enquanto que Yuuki desenhou um ponto amarelo no peito do rapaz.**

._.

Eu não lembrava se Sesshoumaru havia falando sobre as valvas ontem, mas recordava nitidamente da imagem da parte interna de um coração na página 87 do volume de estudo. Era nessas horas que eu me orgulhava de ter memória fotográfica.

Sem pensar duas vezes, desenhei um ponto amarelo em cima do círculo vermelho que tinha desenhado antes, indicando o coração.

._.

**Yoki-sensei logo se pronunciou:**

**– Infelizmente, Hang-Jae Kim e Kokuzi Kalin passaram longe da valva tricúspide. Nanamura Yuki e Higurashi Kagome continuam na competição.**

**Kim e Kalin saíram dos box. Embora a atriz tivesse lançado um olhar irritado para o médico.**

**– Próxima rodada. – disse Bankotsu – Com a tinta verde, eu quero que vocês pintem o mais próximo que puderem do apêndice.**

**Yuki franziu o cenho diante da câmera e depois de alguns segundos traçou uma linha verde no lado direito do abdômen do modelo.**

Eu sujei minha mão com a tinta verde e me inclinei para desenhar a linha verde no lado direito do umbigo do maldito quando ele falou algo que mudou completamente o rumo da prova.

**– Está se fazendo de difícil? – disse o modelo, quando Kagome se inclinou para desenhar a linha no seu abdômen – É uma pena. Acho que esse é o mais perto que vou chegar de ter você acariciando... – antes que ele terminasse, a mão de Kagome acertou seu rosto com força, deixando inconfundíveis marcas de dedo, feitas em tinta verde.**

Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, havia dado um tapa na cara daquele idiota. Como ele se atrevia a falar algo como aquilo?!

Encarei-o, furiosa, enquanto que ele devolvia um olhar chocado. Você mereceu, idiota!

**– O tempo acabou. – disse Bankotsu, tentando segurar o riso, mas não sendo muito eficaz.**

**– Sinto muito, Kagome Higurashi-san, mas você não fez o desenho, excetuando as marcas no rosto do modelo. Então, você está desclassificada.**

**– Parabéns, Nanamura Yuki – disse Bankotsu – Você é a vencedora da segunda prova.**

._.

Saí pisando firme do box, indo direto para onde estava Sesshoumaru. Desviei o rosto para ele e não acreditei quando o vi com a mão fechada em punho na frente da boca, enquanto pigarreava descontroladamente. **  
**

._.

**– Sesshoumaru Taisho! – Kagome exclamou, encarando-o – Você está rindo de mim?!**

**Sesshoumaru pigarreou mais algumas vezes, antes de responder, rouco:**

**– Não, de forma alguma.**

**– Você está rindo, sim! – Kagome exclamou, cruzando os braços e voltando a olhar para frente, indignada. – Idiota, o que eu fiz de tão engraçado?!**

._.

No dia seguinte, Sesshoumaru indicou a dupla Kalin Kokuzi e Kirito Hakane para a eliminação. Kalin chorou como uma boba por causa disso, e foi consolada por Kirito. Yuki indicou a dupla Hang-Jae Kim e Takamura Kensei para a eliminação, simplesmente por que era incapaz de mandar Sajia para o paredão.

Das duas duplas, a eliminada foi a da atriz Hang-Jae Kim e Takamura Kensei.

Eu passei quase um dia inteiro sem falar com Sesshoumaru por que ele rira de mim. Ryo, no entanto, disse que entende um pouco o Taisho por que também se divertiu muito em me ver colocando aquele musculoso de uma figa (as palavras mais cruéis que eu vi saindo da boca de Ryo até hoje) no lugar dele.

Enfim, mais uma semana se acaba. Ainda haveria três pela frente.

Beauty and The Geek © TV Tokyo

* * *

Notas:

¹RPG de Mesa: O RPG com livros, dados, lápis e papel. O primeiro RPG foi o Hero Quest, mas se popularizou com o surgimento de Dungeons & Dragons em 1974 nos Estados Unidos. No Brasil o jogo chegou em meados de 1991, chegando a nós através da fabricante de brinquedos Grow, que vendia uma caixa com fichário, manual de instruções, dados multifacetados e tabuleiro. Esse é provavelmente o estilo de RPG mais conhecido pelo público. Existe hoje uma grande variedade de jogos publicados, e até mesmo revistas especializadas. Apesar do grande volume de lançamentos, o RPG ainda é um passatempo relativamente desconhecido e com um público restrito. Por isso, hoje você encontra os livros com as regras principalmente em grandes livrarias (como a Saraiva MegaStore, Nobel, Moonshadows Livraria, etc.) e os dados multifacetados em lojas especializadas no ramo (como a Moonshadows Livraria, Metrópolis Quadrinhos, etc.) [Fonte: Wikipedia]

* * *

**Oi, gente!**

**O segundo episodio tá aqui! Não esqueçam de dizer se gostaram do capítulo, viu? Agora, faltam três semanas.**

Gente, vão no Need For Fic. Lá tem fics Sesshomes incríveis (praticamente todas);

**neherenia**

**O mega do borogodó? HAUHUAHUA Rashei agora com essa.  
**

**As provocações só continuam!  
**

**Amy-0 **

**Ela se fazendo de idiota é realmente a melhor parte. O ruim é quando ele descobrir que está sendo magistralmente enganado. Ai, ai...  
**

**Por isso que fiz ela ganhar na primeira prova... Não consegui imaginar o Sesshy fazendo um rap. Vai contra as leis da natureza.  
**

**jenny**

**Se quer fanfics Sesshomes que te façam rir, procura as da Fkake. São hilárias de morrer.  
**

**Jooh Chan**

**Vou mentir não, eu tb comecei a shipar Sesshome a partir do momento em que escrevi aquela cena deles em OGDE. UHAUAH  
**

**Cara... Todas as provas dessa fic REALMENTE aconteceram no reality show.  
**

**Ah, eu e a Fkake pretendemos atualizar Senhor do Norte essa semana ainda!  
**

**Stella Monteiro**

**Vou terminar, sim, senhor. Promessa de seshotarada!  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal.  
**


	4. Episódio 03

_Ela é tão linda,  
Eu sou tão bobo.  
Ela é certinha,  
Eu sou um sapo.  
Mas, olha só,  
Quem é que diria,  
O mundo dá voltas.  
Ela é gostosa,  
Mas eu sou um geek. _

* * *

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK _JAPÃO_**

* * *

******Episódio 03 – A Engenheira Espacial e o Playboy**

Eu havia dormido como um anjo. Acho que depois de duas semanas eu me acostumei a dormir enquanto Sesshoumaru trabalhava de madrugada. Falando no desgraçado, achei estranho acordar antes dele. Geralmente era o contrário. Até por que eu nunca vi uma pessoa com um relógio biológico tão demoníaco como o dele.

Engatinhei na cama até poder olhá-lo adormecido no tapete. Ele estava deitado de bruços, as costas descobertas e parecia estar dormindo profundamente. Eu senti uma vontade fortíssima de me deitar no chão com ele (até por que estava um frio danado).

Dei alguns tapas no meu rosto. O que diabos eu estava pensando? Deitar no chão com aquele filho do demônio?! Eu só podia estar mesmo perdendo a cabeça, mas até loucura tem limite. Corri para o banheiro, antes que qualquer outro pensamento surgisse.

Agora, eu meio que entendia os homens, no que diz respeito àquela expressão "ducha de água fria". Embora estivesse tão frio que eu não me atrevesse a diminuir a temperatura do termostato do chuveiro.

– Droga. – disse Sesshoumaru da porta do banheiro.

Espera! Sesshoumaru... porta... banheiro? Fiquei encarando-o sem acreditar. Ele olhou-me da cabeça aos pés, o que me fez ficar consciente de que estava nua, embaixo do chuveiro.

Mesmo debaixo da água, eu sentia o calor do rubor que subia pelo meu rosto. Foi quando ele colocou a mão na frente da boca e começou a pigarrear. Espera um segundo aí! O que havia de tão engraçado no meu corpo que o fazia rir?!

– Do que você está rindo? – perguntei, indignada.

– Nada. – ele respondeu, saindo.

A minha raiva foi tanta que eu apenas peguei uma toalha e saí do banheiro enquanto a enrolava no corpo.

– Pode esperar aí... Do que você estava rindo?

– Já disse que nada. – Ele pegou uma calça jeans e começou a vesti-la, fazendo-me perceber que ele próprio estava apenas de cueca. Quer dizer que durante esses dezesseis dias ele andou dormindo seminu?! Toda santa noite? – Você não vai se vestir não? – ele perguntou, vendo-me apenas de toalha.

Apertei mais a toalha conta meu corpo e ergui o rosto com valentia.

– Está incomodado?

Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça e respondeu, com um sorriso misterioso:

– Nem um pouco, e você?

– Pare de se fazer de espertinho. Por que você estava rindo? É tão difícil responder?

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos e começou a rir. Dessa vez não aquele riso estranho em forma de pigarro, mas um riso rápido que ele não conseguiu refrear. Logo ele colocou a mão na frente da boca, tentando parar.

– Você... Você está rindo de novo! – senti que ruborizava mais uma vez. Eu estava me sentindo horrível por causa daquilo.

– Eu estou rindo... – ele disse, depois de respirar fundo – Por que nunca tinha visto uma mulher ruborizar em partes tão... interessantes. – Ele comentou, olhando para a região dos meus seios.

Sabe aquele momento em que você sente o sangue bombear nos ouvidos, de tanta adrenalina? Foi isso que aconteceu comigo. No segundo seguinte eu voei em cima dele, dando murros em seu peito.

– Idiota! Estúpido! Imbecil! Nojento! Isso é coisa que se fale?! – Ele tentou segurar minhas mãos e foi nesse momento degradante que a porta do quarto foi aberta e Bankotsu irrompeu, sorrindo. Ele viu aquela cena e arregalou os olhos, provavelmente tentando entender por que eu estava só de toalha enquanto tentava bater em Sesshoumaru, que travaja apenas uma calça jeans.

Bankotsu se tocou a tempo de dizer para o cameramen esperar do lado de fora e fechar a porta. Nesse meio tempo, Sesshoumaru pegou os óculos e os colocou no rosto.

Foi quando vi meu amigo vir apressado em minha direção com cara de assassino que eu percebi que a coisa ia ficar feia.

– O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Bankotsu perguntou, empurrando-me para trás dele.

– Calma, Ban... É apenas... um percalço. – expliquei, vendo Sesshoumaru cruzar os braços na frente do peito.

– Não é o que parece. O que esse cara estava fazendo? – Bankotsu andou na direção de Sesshoumaru, mas eu me meti no meio dos dois. Eu não sabia se Sesshoumaru era do tipo esquentado, mas Bankotsu com certeza era, apesar de fingir o contrário.

– Está tudo bem, Ban. – Afirmei – Pelo amor de Deus, dá para deixar de bancar o irmão?

– Não dá. Se quer que eu me acalme, então me explique o que estava acontecendo. Eu te conheço desde seus treze anos, Higurashi Kagome, e só vi você com tanta raiva assim quando Kisame passou a mão nos seus peitos na oitava série. – Olhei para Sesshoumaru, morta de vergonha, e vi que o maldito parecia até interessado na conversa. Isso até Bankotsu se virar novamente para ele, perguntando – Você não passou a mão nos peitos dela, né? Senão eu juro que arranco as suas...

– Bankotsu!

Meu amigo se calou, mas continuou encarando Sesshoumaru. Quando não recebeu resposta, ele virou-se para mim, esperando uma explicação.

– Não sei se você percebeu, Bankotsu Shinji, mas sou maior de idade e em plena gozo das minhas faculdades mentais, então pare de bancar o protetor neste exato segundo. – Bankotsu franziu o cenho, quando me viu falando tão sério.

Meu amigo respirou fundo algumas vezes.

– Está bem, você está certa. Mas não gostei do que vi aqui. – Ele lançou um olhar para Sesshoumaru – Sangô vai ficar te devendo muito depois disso. – Ele seguiu para a porta e a abriu de supetão – E desçam logo, eu tenho que falar qual é a porcaria da prova.

Depois que ele fechou a porta, eu lancei um olhar para Sesshoumaru. Ele tirou os óculos do rosto e me encarou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Acho que você precisa me explicar algumas coisas depois disso. – ele começou. Eu recuei um passo ou dois. – Primeiro: Sangô não é a produtora? Por que ela ficaria te devendo algo?

– É... É complicado.

– Sei... Que conjunto interessante de palavras você usou há pouco... "Gozo das faculdades mentais"... Onde você decorou isso, mesmo?

– Eu não decorei!

– Sério?

– É complicado também.

– É claro. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos – Em terceiro: esse seu amigo por acaso é bipolar?

Dessa vez eu não agüentei e caí na risada. Céus, se ele soubesse que não era a primeira pessoa que me perguntava isso!

._.

Como diabos Bankotsu conseguia sorrir angelicalmente depois do estouro que tinha acontecido no meu quarto era um mistério, mas ainda assim ele o estava fazendo naquele momento.

** – Bom dia, pessoas. Vim falar da prova de amanhã, que será feita pelas beauties. Dessa vez, falaremos de astronomia. A prova é surpresa e será revelada amanhã pela tarde. Espero que se divirtam com os volumes de estudos. **

Ele foi obviamente mais sucinto que das outras vezes, mas ninguém percebeu que havia algo de errado. Tirando eu e Sesshoumaru quando Bankotsu lançou um olhar sério em nossa direção. Eu temi seriamente que ele fizesse algum gesto obsceno para Sesshoumaru, e fiquei agradecida quando o vi indo embora com a equipe de filmagem.

Eu não me surpreendi nada quando vi Kirito e Ryo se aproximando, embora a presença inusitada de Aspergius Kito fosse inquietante. O mais engraçado, no entanto, era que eles não queriam falar apenas comigo, mas com Sesshoumaru também.

– Ei, nós resolvemos fazer um RPG live action¹ situado na lua. – Explicou Kirito – Vai ser legal para estudar. A Sajia e a Yuki disseram que iriam se vocês dois fossem. Vamos? Precisamos de muita gente. O Kito-san vai ser o narrador.

– Eu estou pensando em batalhas. Eu estou pensando em Star Trek. Eu estou pensando em Apollo 17. – começou a dizer Kito. O que apenas me levou a ter certeza de que aquele mangaká era definitivamente estranho.

– Eu nunca participei de um live action. – Eu disse, soando animada. Foi quando me lembrei da condição das garotas: só iriam se Sesshoumaru fosse também. Malditas, haviam dito isso para se livrar da tarefa. Virei-me para ele. – Por favor, Sesshoumaru-san, vamos participar?

– Acho engraçado como esse san sempre brota nas horas mais oportunas. – Ele disse, irritado – É lógico que não vou participar disso.

– Que tipo de Geek é você que não se sente tentado a participar de um RPG live action situado na lua com um mangaká famoso sendo o narrador? – Eu perguntei, nem ligando para a platéia de três outros geeks.

– Do tipo que gosta de silêncio e solidão.

Emburrei e fiz biquinho, mas sabia que isso não adiantaria. Ao ver que ele estava irredutível, eu suspirei e me virei para os outros três.

– Desculpem, garotos, mas acho que seremos só nós quatro mesmo. Até por que o Sesshoumaru não é lá o que chamamos de pessoa criativa, então vamos dar um desconto para ele.

– Sua... – rosnou Sesshoumaru ao meu lado – O.k., muito bem, você venceu. Espero que isso não demore tempo demais.

Nada que um pouco de psicologia reversa não fizesse, não é mesmo?

– Nada como ciúme para convencer as pessoas. – comentou Kito.

Espera... Ciúmes? Isso agora era sinônimo para psicologia reversa?

– Acho que estar casado é mais ou menos como isso, não é mesmo? – Kirito deu o tapa com luva de pelica! O pior foi que Ryo concordou e os três saíram andando na maior animação.

Como assim?! Vermelha, olhei para Sesshoumaru, que não parecia afetado com os comentários.

– Vamos logo. – ele resmungou, seguindo os outros três patetas. Insensível de uma figa.

._.

– Admita que você se divertiu. – Eu disse ao entrar no quarto com Sesshoumaru. Eu estava suada, com a camisa cinzenta grudada ao corpo e muito, muito cansada. Mas nunca tinha me divertido tanto na minha vida.

– Você foi a única que se divertiu. Não entendo como alguém pode achar engraçado passar duas horas correndo em _slow motion_. – Sesshoumaru tirou a camisa e enxugou o rosto com ela. Agora ela nem se importava mais comigo! Antes ele só andava vestido e trocava de roupa no banheiro... Agora arrancava a camisa na minha frente na maior tranqüilidade. Canalha.

– E eu não entendo como você não pode ter se divertido. Você venceu a porcaria do jogo! Não há nada mais divertido que vencer! – Vi ele se sentando à mesa e protestei imediatamente – Nem pense em estudar antes de tomar o banho. O quarto vai ficar cheirando a cachorro sujo.

– Você acabou de me chamar de cachorro?

– Pare de se ater a detalhes e vá logo tomar banho. – Quando vi a expressão indignada dele, eu comecei a rir. Puxei-o pelo braço até ele se levantar da cadeira. – Vá logo, homem.

– Você deveria seguir meu exemplo e ir estudar para a prova de amanhã.

– Você me ajuda? – perguntei, fazendo beicinho. Ele revirou os olhos e foi para o banheiro sem dizer mais nada.

Eu estava rabiscando o livro de estudo quando Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro apenas com uma toalha em volta do quadril.

Acho que estou com hemorragia nasal.

– Feche a boca. – ele aconselhou, pegando roupas no armário.

– E você tenha mais vergonha nesse seu focinho. Não saia do banheiro praticamente pelado!

– Da próxima vez que você se referir a mim fazendo alusão a animais, eu vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas. – Ele colocou a roupa sobre o ombro e voltou para o banheiro, mas antes tinha que soltar a última piada – Eu já vi você pelada, mesmo, achei que seria um consolo retribuir o favor.

A porta já tinha se fechado quando eu joguei o travesseiro na direção dele.

._.

Quando eu saí do banheiro depois de tomar banho, encontrei Sesshoumaru folheando meu livro de estudo.

– Eu queria entender... – ele começou – Algo que tenho percebido já há algum tempo... Por que você faz desenhos em todas as folhas dos livros, desde a primeira prova? – Ele me mostrou uma página onde eu havia desenhado um coração cortado por duas linhas paralelas. – Acho que você está grandinha demais para isso.

Na verdade, havia uma explicação bastante lógica para isso, mas resolvi não contar para ele. Apenas tirei o livro das mãos daquele maldito.

– Se não vai me ajudar, então não atrapalhe.

Ele deu de ombros.

._.

Nós fomos levados para uma área deserta, usada para lançamentos de foguetes caseiros. Isso nem me preocupou! (Notou a ironia?)

Paramos na frente de quatro mesas de madeira, cada uma apinhada de coisas que eu tinha até medo de descobrir.

Foi quando Bankotsu apareceu, sorrindo para nós.  
**  
– Olá beauties e geeks. Vocês já têm alguma ideia de qual será a tortura de hoje? – Vendo as expressões curiosas, Bankotsu riu – Vocês montarão foguetes caseiros! Aqui temos todas as peças para montar o corpo e a base, assim como os materiais para fazer a propulsão necessária para ele alçar vôo. Vocês terão quatro minutos para ler o manual e descobrir qual proporção das substâncias deve ser usada.**

Kokuzi Kalin  
Modelo  
– Um foguete?! Passei a tarde inteira de ontem estudando sobre marte, o sol, a lua e os planetas... Não para fazer um... – Kalin parou de falar, enquanto observava com concentração algo atrás da câmera.

**Kagome se virou para Sesshoumaru, parecendo exasperada.**

**– Céus... Se eu quase destruí a cozinha apenas por tentar cozinhar... Imagine o que vou fazer com isso aqui...**

**Sesshoumaru colocou a mão na cabeça dela, como se faz com uma criança.**

**– Vê se tem calma.**

Aspergius Kito  
Mangaká

– Ah... A Higurashi e o Taisho têm uma relação complicada... Você sabe "Love is all/  
utagatterun deshou, ne?..."

(N/a: "o amor é tudo... mas sou suspeito para falar, não é?". Excerto da música Love is All da Yuki).

Kokuzi Kallen  
Modelo

– Marte é um planeta? Você tem certeza absoluta?

._.

Eu respirei fundo e folheei as dez páginas do manual, parando apenas dez segundos em cada uma delas.

Faltava ainda três minutos para finalizar o tempo de leitura, mas eu não precisava de nenhum segundo a mais.

Sesshoumaru estava ao meu lado (para aquela prova, a produção deixara que os geeks nos dessem instruções), e me olhou com cenho franzido quando deixei o livro de lado. Bankotsu se aproximou e pegou o manual de mim, quando eu sinalizei que tinha terminado.

– Você já leu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, meio surpreso – Eu acho que...

– Já vi tudo o que era necessário. – resmunguei para ele – Eu tenho que me concentrar em me acalmar para a montagem... Você deve ter notado que não sou uma pessoa exímia em coordenação motora.

– Sim, percebi, mas ainda acho que você deveria ter lido o manual com mais cuidado... Não deu tempo de...

– "Foguete Alpha. Base tripé com 120° entre cada aleta. Espessura de 25mm. Comprimento de 400mm. Anéis de fixação na parte inferior. Anel de fixação de elástico a 200mm da base. Pára-quedas na parte superior. Tubo interno para mistura de propulsão e ogiva. Proporção de propalente: 63% de nitrato de potássio, 32% de açúcar ou polissacarídeo similar e 5% de óxido de ferro." – recitei mecânicamente. Devagar, virei o rosto para ele, bastante séria.

Bankotsu ainda estava perto de nós e soltou uma risadinha irônica. Amigo maldito.

– Pois bem... – disse Sesshoumaru, ainda com o cenho franzido – Acho que você não precisa ler de novo.

._.

**– Então... A primeira beauty que lançar o foguete vence a prova... Podem começar!**

**Kalin e Kagome iniciaram a montagem dos foguetes imediatamente. A diferença era a forma com a qual tratavam o processo. Kalin parecia estar montando mais rápido, mas também demonstrava nervosismo, excitação em demasia e falta de jeito. Kagome estava indo bem mais devagar, com mais frieza.**

**Yuki e Sajia iniciaram um pouco depois, tateando as coisas nas mesas para entender o que tinham a disposição. Sajia tentou fazer a mistura de propalente antes de terminar a montagem, o que resultou em o foguete explodir nas mãos dela por causa da pressão. Por sorte, ela não se machucou, mas estava fora do páreo.**

._.

Olhei para o lado. Yuki e Kalin pareciam afobadas enquanto tentavam montar os foguetes. Eu estava indo devagar por dois motivos: se fizesse rápido, provavelmente faria mal-feito, e antes perder mais tempo que ter que refazer tudo; o segundo motivo era mais simples, eu não tinha coordenação suficiente para fazer aquilo rápido!

Tateei o foguete e vi que a estrutura estava firme. Imediatamente, peguei o açúcar e o coloquei no béquer para saber a quantidade exata.

– Faça o cálculo antes de manejar as substâncias. – disse Sesshoumaru ao meu lado.

– Já fiz de cabeça. 92 gramas de açúcar, 15 gramas de óxido de ferro e 193 de nitrato de potássio. – Enquanto dizia isso, joguei as quantidades indicadas de açúcar e óxido de ferro no tubo da ogiva. Peguei outro béquer (para impedir que o nitrato reagisse com resquícios do óxido) e coloquei o nitrato, pesando na balança para ter a quantidade exata. Para confirmar, ainda pesei o béquer vazio para assegurar que o valor da tara estava correto.

Respirei fundo. Eu deveria colocar o nitrato lentamente, para que a reação fosse mais lenta (ainda que eu devesse levar em conta que haveria mais superfície para reação). Se eu colocasse rápido demais, não teria tempo para fechar o tubo e colocar o foguete na posição certa para o lançamento.

Foi durante esse processo delicado que algo aconteceu.

**O foguete de Yuuki, que estava ao lado de Kagome, explodiu e lançou destroços de plástico em todas as direções. Kagome se assustou quando foi atingida e, sem querer, derramou muito rapidamente o nitrato no tubo.**

**Surpresa, tentou fechar o tubo antes que a mistura reagisse, mas a propulsão iniciou antes que ela tivesse tempo de colocar o foguete na posição exata. Ao invés de subir, o foguete apenas fez um longo e baixo arco para a direita.**

**Ela estava fora do páreo. A única que restou foi Kalin, que pode terminar o foguete com calma, e venceu a prova.**

._.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de mim, virando-me até que pudesse olhar meu braço avermelhado, por causa do pedaço de plástico que me acertara.

– Ai! Está doendo, viu? – eu reclamei, fazendo careta.

– Essa droga de prova foi perigosa. – Sesshoumaru disse entredentes – Você se machucou em algum outro lugar?

– Não. Eu estou bem. – Tentei puxar o braço de volta, mas ele segurou com mais força – Eu estou bem, Sesshoumaru! A única coisa ferida aqui é meu orgulho.

– Pois se recomponha rápido. Não há motivo algum para bancar a mártir. – Fiz uma careta de desgosto para ele. Esse era o jeito sesshoumaruriano de dizer "não foi culpa sua", mas doía ouvir algo tão grosseiro.

._.

**– Parabéns, Kokuzi Kalin, você venceu a prova. – Bankotsu acenou para Kalin que sorriu de volta, presunçosa – Você e Hakane Kirito estão salvos. Agora, vamos falar **da prova** dos cuecas. Lembrando que, se outra dupla que não da Kalin e Kirito vencer esta prova, as outras duas duplas estarão automaticamente na eliminação. – Bankotsu fez uma pausa – Pois bem, vou explicar a prova. Dessa vez, a missão de vocês é seduzir. Daqui a dois dias vocês serão levados para uma festa realizada pela TV Tokyo, e a missão de vocês é conseguir a maior quantidade de telefone de garotas. Quem conseguir mais... Vencerá. Dessa vez, sem volumes de estudo. Aúnica fonte de informação que terão serão suas companheiras. **

**ESTAMOS APRESENTANDO**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO  
**

Bankotsu se aproximou de mim, preocupado.

– Kagome, você está bem? Droga, o projétil foi bem em cima de você. Você sempre foi imã para tragédia. Eu não sei como você conseguiu ficar viva até agora.

– Mui amigo, você. – resmunguei, cobrindo o hematoma com a mão. Se Bankotsu visse como meu braço estava, provavelmente ia fazer um escândalo para me levarem para o hospital. Eu não queria isso. Hospitais nunca foram convidativos para mim.

Para evitar que meu amigo insistisse até ver o machucado, eu segurei a blusa de Sesshoumaru e o puxei, dizendo:

– Vamos logo, Sesshoumaru. A gente se vê depois, Ban.

._.

Eu estava deitada, cochilando, quando senti alguém sentando na cama. Abri os olhos devagar e dei de cara com Sesshoumaru (por sorte, sem os malditos óculos).

– Ei, estou tentando dormir aqui. – resmunguei.

– Vê se deixa de ser mimada e me passa esse braço. – ele disse, apontando para o hematoma que eu cobria com o lençol.

– Desculpe, senhor, mas estou sem o cutelo... Assim fica difícil romper as articulações e lhe dar o braço que você... – Antes que eu pudesse terminar, ele puxou meu braço para ele – Ai! Isso é carne humana, sabia?

– Sério? Lá se vai minha teoria sobre você descender de lagartos. – Ele revirou os olhos e ergueu a manga da minha camisa. – Olha só isso. Está roxo. Até quando ia esconder?

– Você acabou de fazer uma piada ou foi impressão minha?

Ele me encarou e deu um suspiro cansado. Acho que ele não gostou muito do fato de eu tentar mudar de assunto quando ele estava tentando ser gentil (amham, um **poço **de amabilidade, ele). Ele abriu uma maleta de primeiro socorros (que eu só tinha visto naquele momento) e tirou uma pomada e bandagens.

– Eba! – eu disse, animada – Adoro pomada à base de diclofenaco! Tem um cheiro bom. - E estava falando a verdade.

– Você é obviamente estranha. Mas esse é apenas um comentário retórico. – Ele passou a pomada no hematoma e massageou em círculos. Com isso, comecei a acreditar que era ele mesmo o autor da massagem milagrosa na prova da semana passada. Eu apoiei minha cabeça no travesseiro e fechei os olhos.

Quando boa parte da pomada já tinha sido absorvida pela pele, Sesshoumaru passou as bandagens em volta do hematoma.

Ainda de olhos fechados, sorri para ele.

– Obrigada. – sussurrei.

– Disponha.

._.

Quando acordei já era noite. Não vendo sinal de Sesshoumaru, desci de moletom para a cozinha para ver se descolava um rango. Encontrei uma vasilha na geladeira com um recado colado na tampa.

"Kagome-san,

É só esquentar. Espero que goste.

Sajia"

Ô, menina abençoada. Coloquei a vasilha no microondas e comecei a pegar os talheres e o prato. Quando me virei, quase joguei tudo pro alto quando dei de cara com Ryo. Ele estava sem óculos e com cabelo bagunçado. Estava tão lindo que meu vontade de mordê-lo. O que esses óculos do inferno têm que conseguem fazer esses homens parecer feios?

– Desculpe, Kagome-san, não queria assustá-la.

– Está tudo bem. O que aconteceu com os óculos?

– Yuki-san está tentando um novo visual... Eu não me sinto muito confortável, mas ela disse que eu tenho que estar apresentável para a festa. – Ele riu – O que você acha?

– Está muito bom. Você é um homem bem bonito. – Sorri para ele e segui para o microondas quando ele berrou avisando que tinha terminado seu serviço.

– Ehr... – Ryo foi atacado pela timidez mórbida mais uma vez e passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. Agora sem óculos, percebi que os olhos dele estavam mais para verdes que para marrons.

– Não fique envergonhado, Ryo. Estou sendo sincera. Uma coisa que faço raramente, se quer saber.

Ele riu.

– Eu entendo... É só que... Eu também acho você muito bonita, Kagome. Mas eu não estou apenas falando de aparência externa... Você... É uma mulher incrível.

Sorri para ele, tentando disfarçar minha reação real: a de surpresa e um pouco de cautela. Maldito Asperger, por causa dessa maldita síndrome eu só vim perceber _agora_o interesse dele. Idiota! Fiquei alimentando um sentimento que não poderia retribuir e talvez entrasse numa enrascada enorme.

– Bem... – sorri para ele – Ao menos você acha isso. O Sesshoumaru pensa que eu sou apenas uma lesma sem cérebro.

– Acha mesmo.

Eu e Ryo nos viramos para Kalin parada no vão da porta. Ela estava na penumbra, então poderia estar ali a um bom tempo ouvindo nossa conversa. Eu sabia que ela estava interessada no Ryo, então isso com certeza ia dar em merda.

– Aliás, não sei como você agüenta aquele tal de Taisho. Ele parece um idiota com aqueles óculos o tempo todo. – Ela continuou, entrando na cozinha – Mas você parece que gosta bastante dele, não é, Kagome-san? Uma pena... Eu mesma ouvi ele falando essa tarde para o Kito que o azar dele foi ter saído numa dupla com você. Faz sentido, a duas provas que você perde por ser boba. Você tem que prestar mais atenção no que faz, Kagome-san...

Eu me levantei devagar, fechei a vasilha de comida e a coloquei na geladeira, intocada (perdi a fome depois disso). Virei para Kalin e disse:

– Olha, Kalin, eu acho que estou velha demais para levar a sério conselhos de gente tola... Ainda assim, obrigada pelo comentário **muito**construtivo. Só queria deixar uma coisa bem clara: tome cuidado com as mentiras que você inventa. Sesshoumaru pode ter muitos defeitos, mas culpar outra pessoa por ela não ter conseguido algo que não estava sob seu controle não é um deles. – Provavelmente por não ter expectativa nenhuma em mim... Mas ela não precisava saber disso. – E mais... Se você tivesse prestado atenção em alguém mais além de você mesma, teria percebido que ele é do tipo que fala o que pensa, pouco se importando para quem. Se ele tivesse algo a reclamar, teria dito para mim. – Virei-me para Ryo, que observava tudo com constrangimento – Boa-noite, Ryo.

Ao sair da cozinha, dei de cara com Sesshoumaru no corredor. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ao me ver.

– Você... ouviu? – perguntei, nervosa.

Ele me encarou, parecendo muito concentrado.

– Sim. Cada palavra.

Soltei um resmungo de desespero e saí andando na direção da escada. Ótimo, agora Sesshoumaru tinha mais um motivo para não gostar de mim.

Embora agora eu não saiba o porquê de eu querer algo do tipo. Eu, hem... É cada coisa.

._.

A noite estava quente, então vesti um pijama tipo babydoll, com short curto de tecido e decote decorado com renda preta. Sesshoumaru não se importava de andar seminu por aí, então eu também não me importaria! Até por que ele tinha visto muito mais do que o revelado pelo pijama.

No entanto, quando entrou no quarto e me viu, ele parou por alguns segundos. Acho que ele não gostou muito do que viu, pois apenas suspirou e foi tomar banho. Ao sair, vestindo apenas uma calça de pijama, comentou:

– Acho melhor não sair do quarto vestindo isso.

– Por quê?

– Nada. – Ótimo, lá vinha ele com as respostas curtas. Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cadeira, virado para mim. Com vergonha, peguei o travesseiro e coloquei em cima das minhas pernas. – Como está o machucado? – ele perguntou

– Está melhor. Vai sarar logo.

– Hum... Você vai me explicar como conseguiu decorar aquele manual tão rápido daquele jeito?

– Memória seletiva. – eu disse, omitindo grande parte da verdade.

– Quer dizer que você conseguiu... Por que é estúpida?

– Você continua um doce de pessoa, como sempre. – Dei língua para ele. Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços como se dissesse "ora, que atitude mais adulta". – Vamos deixar isso de lado. Nós precisamos conversar sobre a prova. Você entendeu que vai ter que dar em cima das mulheres, não é? – perguntei com desgosto, ciente de que daria uma trabalho danado fazer Sesshoumaru parecer ter um caráter agradável.

– Não vou fazer isso.

Arregalei os olhos.

– Como não?! Você vai perder a prova se não fizer isso.

– Então que assim seja. Eu não vou dar em cima de uma mulher sem querer ter nada com ela. – ele disse, enfático.

– Você pode se interessar por alguma. – Ele apenas me encarou, e eu tive que aquiescer: – O.k., está bem... O que vamos fazer então? Você ao menos tem que se vestir melhor.

– Não.

– Você tem certeza absoluta disso?

– Sim.

Idiota! Como ele quer conseguir o dinheiro para o laboratório dele desse jeito?

**VOLTAMOS A APRESENTAR**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO  
**

Eu e as outras fomos levadas para uma sala por onde acompanharíamos o desenvolvimento dos rapazes por uma televisão. Kirito-san, tímido e envergonhado, apenas ficou parado num canto, observando a movimentação. Kito-san, no entanto, falou com muitas mulheres, e até conseguiu um bom par de números (apesar de boa parte das mulheres se assustarem com a aproximação agressiva).

Cada vez que eles faziam algo errado, nós conversávamos entre nós. Mas quando começou a passar as cenas de Sesshoumaru, eu me calei. Eu não sabia se queria ver aquele desastre.

**Uma garota se aproximou de Sesshoumaru, sorrindo.**

**– Oi, vi você andando por aí e resolvi ver se eu poderia ajudá-lo a achar o que voce está procurando.**

Eu arregalei os olhos. Alguém estava dando em cima de Sesshoumaru apesar da aparência desleixada dele? Para variar, sorrindo daquele jeito, toda coquete. A vadia não tinha ninguém mais para escolher, não? Ninguém mais atraente? Alguém mais que não fosse o Sesshoumaru?

Percebendo que se algo do tipo realmente acontecesse, então realmente não havia chance alguma de ele ganhar a prova, eu refreei o pensamento.

**– Eu pareço estar precisando de ajuda? – Sesshoumaru perguntou grosseiramente.**

**– Não... Mas quem sabe... Não quer beber alguma coisa?**

**– Não.**

**A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha e suspirou. Então tirou a agenda da mão dele e escreveu algo.**

**– Se você mudar de ideia...**

Como assim?! Havia funcionado? Uma garota tinha dado o número para ele, apesar de ele ter sido o grosso, estúpido e sexy de sempre?

Enfim, a parte do sexy explicava alguma coisa, mas, ainda assim, fazia com que eu me sentisse envergonhada com meu próprio gênero por se sentir atraído por cretinice.

Pelo resto da noite, Ryo é que foi motivo de orgulho. Ele tentou vencer a timidez e conversou com muitas mulheres, que logo se encantavam pelo rosto bonito, pela inteligência, pela calma e pela timidez dele. Ele conseguiu muitos números... Muitos mesmo! Estava mais que óbvio quem venceria a disputa.

** – Vamos fazer a contagem, então... Futari Ryo: 39 números. – Bankotsu arregalou os olhos, surpreso – 39? Pois bem, acho que alguém não vai ficar solteiro por um bom tempo. Hakane Kirito: 1. – Banktosu imediatamente prosseguiu com a contagem – Aspergius Kito: 12. Foi uma boa quantidade, Kito-san. Taisho Sesshoumaru: 28. Uau.  
**

Como é que é?! A única coisa que Sesshoumaru tinha feito era ficar andando pelo salão, sendo cretino com qualquer um que se aproximava, e ele ainda havia conseguido 28 números?! Eu não entendo as mulheres! Elas gostam mesmo de sofrer, só pode!

** – Com isso, nosso vencedor é Futari Ryo. Você e sua companheira, Nanamura Yuki estão livres da eliminação. Infelizmente, amanhã de manhã nos encontraremos para o paredão, Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kagome Higurashi, Aspergius Kito e Basset Sajia. **

._.

– Semana passada estava frio como o Everest e agora tá esse calor de estágio no inferno – reclamei. – Maldito aquecimento global!

– Necessariamente, o aquecimento global é um fenômeno comum e superestimado pela mídia. – Sesshoumaru comentou casualmente, mais uma vez enfiado em um livro. Eu tinha perdido as contas de quantos eu já vira na mão dele (mentira, eu sabia perfeitamente: foram 47 livros diferentes, em menos de três semanas).

– Oh, como é ótimo dormir com um nerd. – resmunguei, irônica. Foi quando Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos e me encarou, meio surpreso, que eu percebi o que tinha dito. Senti que tinha ficado roxa de vergonha, mas não tentei me explicar. Isso pioraria as coisas em velocidade vertiginosa. – Tá um calor.

– Tenho que concordar. – Sesshoumaru resmungou... Mas por algum motivo pareceu que ele não estava falando da mesma coisa que eu.

– Isso me lembra que temos uma piscina aqui. – Sentei na cama – Vamos?

– Lógico que não.

– Vamos, por favor.

– Por que diabos você está me chamando? – ele perguntou, virando-se para mim.

– Por que está escuro lá fora e eu tenho medo. – Ele fez uma careta de "amham" – Vamos logo... Ninguém vai ver o seu tanquinho, prometo. – Caralho. Tenho que botar a porra de um filtro entre meu cérebro e a boca urgentemente!

Ele colocou a mão na frente da boca e começou a pigarrear. Que ótimo. Quero enfiar minha cabeça no chão, que nem um avestruz (só que não).

– Você vai ou não? Responda logo, por que se não for eu vou ter que ir atrás da Sajia ou do Ryo.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu soube que ele iria.

._.

– Bala de canhão! – gritei, pulando e abraçando minhas próprias pernas antes de cair na água. Emergi a tempo de ver ele mergulhando com graça de um nadador experiente. Maldito, até nisso era incrível.

– Você não é capaz nem mesmo de mergulhar numa piscina como uma pessoa normal? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se de mim.

– E você faz tudo certinho. – comentei – O senhor perfeito. Você deveria sair um pouquinho mais da margem, Sesshoumaru. Você se veste com roupas folgadas e usa óculos para não chamar atenção. Afasta as pessoas de si mesmo com grosseria. Sabe... Esse reality é meio ridículo, é verdade, mas é uma experiência social interessante... Você deveria aproveitar para aprender algumas coisas.

– Novamente uma escolha de palavras interessante. Às vezes acho que você tem dupla personalidade: uma retardada e uma não-tão-retardada.

– Vê só? Lá vem a grosseria mais uma vez. – Joguei água no rosto dele.

– Desgraçada. – ele rosnou, jogando água de volta, fazendo com que um pouco entrasse nos meus olhos.

– Sesshoumaru-sama... Você é tão violento! – falei teatralmente, coçando meus olhos – Não vou mais dividir essa piscina gigantesca com você! – Eu não sei o que tinha dado em mim para brincar desse jeito, acho que foi em grande parte por que ele havia entrado na brincadeira de guerra de água. Nadei em direção da escada e saí da água, desfilando com meu biquíni preto na direção da casa.

– Você me forçou a vir para cá e agora inventa de ir embora? – _ Cremdeuspai! _Quando esse ninja havia saído da piscina? Eu ainda tentei correr, mas ele foi mais rápido e me pegou no colo, pulando na piscina comigo nos braços. Acho que engoli meio litro de água por causa disso.

Comecei a tossir quando emergimos, ainda no colo dele.

– Filho-de-uma... – antes que eu pudesse completar o impropério ouvi um grito fora da piscina e alguém cair na água. Quando olhei, era Kito. Sajia estava do lado de fora da piscina, encarando Sesshoumaru e a mim.

– Desculpe, gente. Vimos vocês da janela do nosso quarto e achamos uma boa ideia nos juntarmos a vocês. Não queríamos atrapalhar. – Ela desviou o olhar, ruborizada, e foi quando percebi que ainda estava no colo de Sesshoumaru.

Soltei-me rapidamente dele, ficando de pé. Sesshoumaru começou a pigarrear, mas acho que dessa vez era só constrangimento, mesmo.

Kito esbarrou em mim. Virei para ele, que estava sorrindo.

– Fico feliz de vê-la nesse biquíni, Kagome-san. – ele disse – Você é tão pálida... Fica linda num biquíni preto. Não acha, Sesshoumaru? – Kito desviou os olhos de mim para Sesshoumaru, e se calou. Provavelmente olhando pela primeira vez para ele e percebendo que ele estava sem os óculos.

Sesshoumaru pegou minha mão e me puxou para fora da piscina. Ele com certeza queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Sajia olhou Sesshoumaru dos pés a cabeça e arregalou os olhos. Antes de estarmos longe demais, ouvi ela perguntar para Kito:

– Aquele era mesmo o Taisho-san?

._.

– Aqui. – Ele jogou o volume de estudo no meu colo – Pode estudar que amanhã temos que eliminar aqueles dois antes que eles contem sobre a minha aparência...

Arregalei os olhos. O que ele diria se soubesse que eu não precisava abrir o livro para ter acesso às páginas? Que todas as informações estavam aqui, no meu cérebro?

– Não. – eu disse, deitando na cama – Lamento, mas vou dormir. Cansei. Já são duas da manhã... Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

– Você só faz o que quer, não é?

– Não, mas dessa vez vou fazer. – Entrei debaixo do cobertor – Boa-noite.

._.

**– Bom-dia. – disse Bankotsu. À frente dele, estavam as duas duplas que disputariam para não saírem do reality. – Infelizmente, hoje dois de vocês vão deixar a disputa. Para não serem eliminados, vocês têm que conseguir o maior número de pontos possível. Para tal, teremos duas fases. Na primeira, os homens responderão três perguntas, cada uma valendo um ponto. Depois, virão as mulheres, e responderão mais três. A dupla que fizer menos pontos, perde. Alguma dúvida? – Ninguém se pronunciou – Pois bem, senhoritas, por favor, esperem na outra sala. **

**._.  
**

Eu e Sajia saímos para a ante-sala, onde havia uma televisão por onde assistiríamos tudo o que acontecesse.

– Kagome-san... Boa sorte. – sorriu Sajia – Ficando ou saindo, vou realmente sentir sua falta.

Sorri para ela também.

– Eu também. Nunca comi tão bem quanto nessas três semanas, eu juro. – o sorriso dela alargou com isso. Vimos de relance na televisão a imagem de Kito e de Sesshoumaru. Foi quando ela se pronunciou:

– O Sesshoumaru não parece ele mesmo.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa. Ela continuou:

– Por que ele se veste assim?

– Não sei dizer. Provavelmente para não chamar atenção. Você e Kito-san... Contaram para alguém sobre ele?

– Não! Não, prometo. Achamos que se ele quisesse que todo mundo soubesse, teria se mostrado.

Suspirei, de alívio. Eu não sabia o motivo de Sesshoumaru não querer que os outros soubessem a verdade sobre a aparência dele, mas sabia que era algo importante.

– Obrigada. – eu disse, e ela acenou afirmativamente.

Começamos a prestar atenção na televisão... As perguntas começavam.

._.

**– Você começa, Kito-san... – anunciou Bankotsu, apontando para seis envelopes numerados – Escolha um número.**

**– 1, por favor.**

**Bankotsu pegou o envelope e começou a ler a pergunta.**

**– Se você estiver em um encontro com uma garota e soltar gases, o que é que não se deve fazer? – Bankotsu tentava não rir enquanto lia.**

**Kito riu.**

**– Não sei... Colocar a culpa nela? – Kito chutou.**

**– Não. – Disse Bankotsu – A resposta certa seria "rir". Sua vez, Sesshoumaru-san.**

**– 2.**

**– Pois bem... – Bankotsu abriu o envelope – Falando de linguagem corporal, ao colocar a mão nas costas de uma mulher que lhe interessa, qual a altura mais adequada?**

**Falando em linguagem corporal, a de Sesshoumaru deixava bem claro que achava que aquilo era pura baboseira.**

**– Na altura dos ombros, indicaria amizade, na base da coluna, um relacionamento passageiro... Então a resposta seria o meio-termo: o meio das costas.**

**– Está correto. Você tem um ponto. – Bankotsu virou-se para Kito – Sua vez, escolha um número.**

Eu fiquei assistindo aquilo tudo meio surpresa. Era idiota demais para ser verdade. Quem é que saberia a resposta para aquele tipo de coisa? As perguntas seguintes de "sete a cada dez mulheres gostam de que tipo de passeio romântico?" ou "qual seria a forma adequada de se aproximar de uma mulher sem intimidá-la?" eram abrangentes demais.

Mais surpreendente foi que Sesshoumaru não errou nenhuma pergunta, e Kito conseguiu responder duas. Esses demônios! Eu era um arquivo humano, era verdade, mas eu só saberia uma informação se a lesse. Eu não buscava "todo tipo de informação" como esses nerds malditos.

Logo, Bankotsu chamou para que eu e Sajia seguíssemos para a sala.

._.

**Kagome e Sajia entraram na sala. Sajia agradeceu o esforço de Kito, enquanto Sesshoumaru e Kagome nem mesmo olharam um pro outro.**

**– Agora é a vez das nossas beauties... Esperem lá fora por favor.**

**Antes de sair, Sesshoumaru tocou a cabeça de Kagome, que apenas lançou um olhar irritado para ele.**

**– Ok. Comecemos. Sajia-san... Escolha um número.**

**– 6.**

**– Muito bem. "Qual é a medida de distância usada para definir a distância entre corpos no espaço?"**

**– Ehr... Anos-luz, acredito.**

**– A resposta está correta. Você agora está com 3 pontos, contando com os 2 feitos por Kito-san. – Bankotsu colocou o envelope de lado – Kagome-san, sua vez.**

**– Número 1, por favor.**

**– "Quem descobriu o planeta Urano?"**

**– O astrônomo inglês William Herschell, em 13 de maio de 1781.**

**Bankotsu tentou esconder um sorrisinho, mas não foi bem-sucedido.**

**– Está correto. Sajia-san?**

**– Número 2.**

**– "Qual a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de leão?"**

**._.**

**Kito sorriu, ao ouvir Bankotsu fazendo essa pergunta.**

**– Ela sabe essa. – arfou.**

**._.**

**– A estrela Regulus, senhor.**

**– Está correto. Com isso, 4 pontos. Kagome-san, você é a próxima. – Bankotsu sorriu para ela.**

**Kagome massageou o pescoço.**

**– 3.**

**._.**

Merda, merda, merda. Agora fico pensando... Se eu responder tudo corretamente, Kito e Sajia vão ter que sair. Mas caso eu não responda, o grosso idiota que está naquela sala não vai conseguir o dinheiro pro maldito laboratório.

É uma porcaria essa indecisão.

._.

**– "Defina matéria escura".**

**._.**

**– Como assim? – exclamou Kito – Essa pergunta não está no mesmo nível que as outras!**

**Kito e Sesshoumaru observaram enquanto Kagome coçou o meio entre as sobrancelhas. Definitivamente, não parecia saber a resposta.**

**._.**

**Kagome começou, hesitante:**

**– Essa é uma pergunta muito abrangente... Mas vou tentar responder de uma forma sucinta. O que podemos ver é matéria visível, isso, no entanto, é apenas uma pequena parcela do que é composto o universo. De fato, sempre acreditamos que além da atmosfera de qualquer planeta haveria apenas vácuo, ou seja, a inexistência de qualquer matéria, além da visível. A questão é que "algo" interage gravitacionalmente com os astros, o que seria impossível em um verdadeiro vácuo. Esse seria então o conceito de matéria escura: a matéria fria que interage gravitacionalmente com a matéria visível.**

**Dessa vez Bankotsu riu abertamente.**

**– Acho que isso responde a pergunta, obrigado. Você está com cinco pontos. Sajia-san...**

**– 5.**

**– "Por quê a lua não tem atmosfera?"**

**Sajia arregalou os olhos, atordoada.**

**– Eu vi isso, mas... Eu não sei dizer... É por que... é pequena?**

**– Por que sua massa é seis vezes inferior à necessária para se ter uma atmosfera. Então, sim, por que é pequena. Vamos aceitar sua resposta. Você tem cinco pontos. Se Kagome-san responder a próxima pergunta corretamente, ela vence. Portanto, temos aqui apenas o número 4. Pois bem: "Que planeta recebeu o nome de um deus mitológico romano equivalente ao deus Marduk, da mitologia babilônica?".**

**._.**

Bendita memória fotográfica. Isso não havia nos volumes de estudo. O próprio Sesshoumaru havia comentado a ausência de analogias a mitologias no livro. Mas isso não fazia diferença para mim. Imediatamente fiz o paralelo da imagem do deus Marduk (vista em um livro de história na minha terceira série) ao seu deus equivalente na mitologia romana.

._.

**– Júpiter.**

**– A resposta está correta. Sesshoumaru-san e Kito-san, por favor, venham para a sala. – Os dois logo entraram surgiram. – A dupla Taisho Sesshoumaru e Higurashi Kagome venceu a disputa com seis pontos. Portanto, infelizmente, Kito-san e Sajia-san, vocês estão eliminados.**

._.

Quando a filmagem acabou, eu me despedi de Sajia e Kito, e dei meu número de telefone a ela para que nos encontrássemos quando eu saísse da casa. Até Sesshoumaru foi amável o suficiente para dizer "a gente se vê por aí".

Quando eu e Sesshoumaru estávamos para sair, veio a surpresa:

– Ei, vocês dois, antes de saírem, é para vocês irem a um lugar. – Bankotsu chamou.

– Que lugar? – perguntei.

– Na sala de produção. Um carro vai levá-los até lá.

._.

Entrei na sala de produção com Sesshoumaru atrás de mim. Antes que eu conseguisse dar um passo adentro, uma pessoa se chocou contra mim, abraçando-me pelo pescoço.

– Ka-chan! – Era Sangô – Eu tentei impedir... Mas esse seu advogado é um demônio. Ele ameaçou nos processar por alieanação contratual se ele não pudesse falar com você.

– Calma, Sangô... – falei, olhando de esguelha para Sesshoumaru – Do que diabos você está falando?

– De mim, obviamente. – falou uma voz grave ao meu lado. Senti um arrepio se estender pela minha espinha. Droga, Sangô! Por que você não conseguiu ao menos isso!

Virei-me lentamente para o moreno alto de olhos verdes sentado no sofá. Ele se levantou, alisando o terno caro, e veio em minha direção.

– Hayato. – falei lentamente, tentada a me afastar.

– Ora, ainda lembra meu nome? Engraçado, queria que você tivesse se lembrado que eu existia quatro semanas atrás, para me avisar que sumiria da face da Terra! – Ele disse, com expressão séria. Droga... Ele estava usando a expressão de advogado mal comigo. Acho que vou chorar.

– Você estava viajando...

– Para que serve telefone? – Ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Se eu não tivesse ligado a televisão há uma semana, nunca teria descoberto onde você estava. A única informação que sua secretária tinha era a de que você passaria um mês e meio fora!

– A Sangô me obrigou. – choraminguei. Quase chorei de alívio quando ele lançou aquela careta "sexy and very evil" para ela.

– Ela me devia favores. – Sangô tentou explicar – Eu precisava dela.

– Eu preciso bem mais. – Hayato afirmou – Nessas três semanas, a estúpida da Yume perdeu prazo para interpor recurso, não conseguiu fazer a carga e ainda esqueceu certidão; saiu a sentença do caso Yamata com decisão indeferindo o pedido e condenando a pagar honorários; e o seu cliente, o Higashi, se meteu em encrenca de novo... E onde você estava? Brincando de modelo.

– Está bem, Hayato, entendi... Entendi. – Respirei fundo – Em quê que o Higashi se meteu?

– Tentou furtar um isqueiro de uma loja de presentes em um shopping center. Sei, sei... Você sabe que não adianta alegar cleptomania. A promotoria já conseguiu laudos dizendo o contrário antes, e vão conseguir agora também.

– Tudo bem, isso é tranqüilo. Alegamos princípio da insignificância. – comecei.

– O isqueiro custava mil yenes.

– _Táquepariu_... Ele estava sendo monitorado pelas câmeras?

– Sim.

– Então alegamos crime impossível. Ele está preso?

– Não, já impetrei habeas corpus. – Hayato suspirou – Você tem que voltar logo, Kagome. Temos audiências importantes no próximo mês e...

– Vocês podem conversar sobre isso depois. – Sangô interrompeu – A Kagome não pode sair do reality agora, Hayato. Esses dois estão fazendo milagres pela audiência.

"Esses dois..." Quem seriam? Ah, eu e...

Lentamente, voltei-me para a porta, lembrando tarde demais que Sesshoumaru estava assistindo aquela cena toda de camarote. Ele olhava para mim, de cenho franzido, como se não houvesse explicação plausível para o que ele via.

– Olha, eis o que tenho para ofertar, Hayato... – começou Sangô – Permito que diariamente o escritório de vocês mandem processos para ela. Mas só. Ela não sai do reality a menos que seja eliminada.

– Eu não vou aceitar isso. – afirmou Hayato.

– A Kagome é quem decide.

Os dois viraram para mim e eu tive que desviar meu olhar de Sesshoumaru. Massageei as têmporas. Se eu saísse agora, Sesshoumaru sairia prejudicado. Em compensação, se eu ficasse, meu escritório ia passar por alguns apertos.

Realmente, não havia outra escolha.

– Desculpe, Hayato, você vai ter que segurar as pontas sem mim.

Hayato pareceu consternado, mas não falou nada. Sangô sorriu vitoriosa para ele.

– Muito bem, agora você tem que sair, que eu tenho que conversar com eles.

Hayato suspirou e deu um beijo na minha testa antes de sair.

– Bem... Taisho, eu chamei vocês aqui... – começou Sangô, mas foi interrompida por Sesshoumaru:

– Só um segundo. – Ele tirou os óculos (o que causou um arfar em Sangô) e me encarou – O que diabos tudo isso significa?

– Ehr... Eu... – gaguejei.

– Eu vou dizer o que está acontecendo aqui. – disse outra voz masculina, de um homem que eu só percebera agora. Era Kouga, o diretor do reality – Aqui, Taisho, isso vai fazer você entender. – Ele entregou um maço de folhas para Sesshoumaru – Esse é o currículo dela.

Gemi baixinho. Sabia muito bem quais eram as informações que estavam ali. Graduada com mérito em Direito na Universidade de Tóquio. Especialização em Direito Público pela Universidade de Heidelberg, na Alemanha. MBA em Gestão de Recursos Humanos pela School of Lund, na Suécia. Fluência em seis idiomas. Dezenove premiações em eventos científicos.

Era um currículo realmente assustador para alguém da minha idade. Era motivo de orgulho, na maior parte do tempo. Mas não agora, enquanto era lido por Sesshoumaru.

– Foi por isso que chamamos vocês aqui. – disse Kouga – Se a audiência descobrir quem ela realmente é, então teríamos alguns problemas, incluindo alegações de fraude. Eu tinha conhecimento de que ela era advogada, mas não que ela era uma das melhores da cidade. Isso muda completamente as coisas.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o rosto, mas não me encarou, apenas devolveu o currículo para Kouga.

– Por isso, queríamos pedir a você, Kagome, que, a partir de hoje, mesmo que você tenha conhecimento sobre o assunto, você usasse nas provas apenas as informações disponibilizadas pela produção. Tudo bem?

Respirei fundo e acenei afirmativamente.

– E quanto a você, Sesshoumaru, eu o chamei aqui por que acreditei que você estava envolvido demais na situação para ficar alienado por mais tempo. – Kouga bateu no ombro de Sesshoumaru, mas recebeu um breve olhar de repúdio em troca, o que fez o diretor se afastar. – Bem... O carro vai levar vocês para a mansão.

Eu mordia nervosamente meus lábios. Antes de sairmos, Sesshoumaru me encarou como se dissesse "Você realmente tem muita coisa para me explicar".

Que ótimo. Agora ele me odiava.

Beauty and The Geek © TV Tokyo

* * *

Notas:

¹Um RPG live action é um em que você não imagina o cenário narrado pelo Mestre (ou Narrador), mas utiliza o espaço à sua volta como o cenário de jogo. Em uma sessão de RPG comum, cada jogador pega a sua ficha e senta-se à mesa, como em um jogo qualquer, representando ali o seu papel sem nenhuma interação real com outros jogadores; Jjá o live action é o estilo de RPG que mais se aproximaria de um teatro de verdade. Você representa o seu personagem exatamente como um ator representaria.

É exatamente como uma peça de teatro, onde cada jogador representa um personagem: As diferenças são que esses personagens foram construídos antes com ajuda do mestre, e que estes personagens não seguem um 'script' (guião) pré-definido. [Fonte: Wikipedia]

* * *

**Oi, gente!**

**Esse capítulo gigantesco! São 25 páginas escritas. ENORME.  
**

**Enfim, digam o que acharam. E não esqueçam de acompanhar as fanfics da Fkake, que são as Sesshomes mais divas do século.  
**

**Enfim, vamos lá:  
**

**H**

**Só para dizer que te amo por deixar uma review. *_*  
**

**Amy-0**

**OMG! ELE ACABOU DE DESCOBRIR. **

**A reação dele só no capítulo que vem. **

**"como ele consegue ser tao perfeito? inteligente, atraente um verdadeiro deus grego, ótimo massageador e cozinheiro? o q ele não sabe fazer? XD"**

**Nada! UHAUAHUAHA O Sesshy é divo. Deus grego maravilhoso.**

**neherenia**

**Risada silenciosa. Oo QUERO LER O SOMBRA.**

**UHAUAHUHA Vou procurar imediatameente para ler. **

**O Sesshy ciumnto é a coisa mais linda que existe. **

**Eles são um par perfeito, mesmo. UHAUHA Espere até o proximo capitulo. **

**Jooh Chan**

**Sim, o reality é divo. Um pouco bobo, mas bem divo. **

**E sim, todas as provas dessa fanfic aconteceram no reality, o que deixa tudo mais divo ainda. **

**Pitty Souza**

**Você gosta de capitulos grandes?! **

**Esse capitulo tem 25 páginas. *_***

**UHAUHAUHUAHUA**

**Até a próxima, pessoas.**


	5. Episódio 04

_Ela é tão linda,  
Eu sou tão bobo.  
Ela é certinha,  
Eu sou um sapo.  
Mas, olha só,  
Quem é que diria,  
O mundo dá voltas.  
Ela é gostosa,  
Mas eu sou um geek. _

* * *

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK _JAPÃO_**

* * *

******Episódio 4 – O Modelo e a Otaku  
**

Ao entrarmos na mansão (Sesshoumaru alguns passos a minha frente) dei de cara com Kalin e Yuki, que esperavam para saber quem fora a dupla eliminada na rodada.

– Ah... Então vocês venceram. – disse Kalin, com trejeito. Percebi que Yuki tinha uma expressão triste ao me ver.

– Bem... Não vou mentir que queria que a Sajia tivesse voltado. – ela explicou – Mas fico feliz por vocês, Kagome.

Percebi que Sesshoumaru já subia a escada e comecei a andar atrás dele enquanto dizia:

– Obrigada, Yuki... Eu... tenho que resolver algo. Até depois. – Quando eu o alcancei, ele já estava entrando no quarto. – Droga... Dá para ficar quieto um segundo?!

Ele parou no meio do quarto e se virou para mim, com os braços cruzados.

– Você não pode simplesmente ignorar as pessoas quando não quer ouvi-las. Deixa eu me explicar. – Comecei, nervosa.

– Então comece. – ele disse, irritado – Por que não me explica quem realmente é?

Esse realmente seria um ótimo começo. Pigarreei uma vez antes de começar:

– Bem... Eu não sou tão burra quanto você acha... – comentei, revirando os olhos.

– Essa é a questão. – Ele disse, apertando a mandíbula – De fato, você não tinha obrigação nenhuma de revelar qual a sua profissão... Mas você me enganou. Fingiu ser uma modelo cabeça-de-vento, que era incapaz de fazer uma conta de somar... Qual o motivo disso? Por que se empenhar tanto para me fazer acreditar que você era apenas uma idiota?

– Por que você é uma criatura irritante e foi grosseiro comigo sem nem ao menos me conhecer. – Exclamei – Você tem sérios problemas para envolvimentos sociais, meu senhor!

– Aí você resolveu me dar uma lição? Ficou rindo de mim enquanto falava errado apenas para eu corrigi-la?!

– Não! Não. Apenas... – Parei, estalando a língua, irritada – Está bem, eu estava tentando me vingar. Mas eu não devo explicações para você, Sesshoumaru! E você? Qual a sua explicação para me tratar mal?! Por que eu tenho boa aparência? Acho que só pode ser isso, levando em consideração que você se empenha tanto para esconder o próprio rosto.

– Que tipo de idiota seria grosseiro apenas por causa da aparência de alguém? – Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos – Sim, eu escondo meu rosto, por que não gosto de atenção indesejada e por que as outras pessoas tendiam a me beneficiar por causa disso. Eu não quero ganhar nada na minha vida por causa do meu rosto, quando outras pessoas, como meu pai, têm que se esforçar tanto para conseguir qualquer coisa.

Parei, surpresa. Então era isso.

– É por isso que você me odeia? – encarei-o, decepcionada – Por que acha que eu consigo as coisas por causa da minha aparência? Por que eu aparentemente não me esforço para conseguir o que quero? Você não podia estar mais errado, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Você não faz ideia do que tive que passar para chegar aonde eu cheguei! – gritei.

Sesshoumaru tirou os óculos e os jogou em cima da mesa, depois massageou as têmporas, ato que foi acompanhado de um suspiro exausto.

– Eu preferia não ter essa conversa agora. – Ele disse, olhando de esguelha para mim – Se continuarmos, provavelmente vou falar coisas das quais vou me arrepender.

– E que coisas seriam essas? – perguntei – Eu queria entender por que motivos você está tão revoltado com isso. Não é como se eu tivesse mentido realmente sobre qualquer coisa. O Termo de Responsabilidade não obrigava que nós revelássemos nossos currículos para quem quer que fosse!

– Ah! – ele exclamou, irônico. – Agora você lembra do Termo de Responsabilidade? Que engraçado... Eu pensei que a dona cabrita tivesse apenas assinado onde mandaram. Mas é claro que não! Você é advogada! Não faria algo assim, não é mesmo?

– Eu... – Engoli em seco. E fiquei ainda mais sem fala quando o vi tirando a camisa e abrindo o botão da calça jeans – Por que diabos você está tirando a roupa?

– Por que vou tomar banho. – ele respondeu, tirando as calças e ficando apenas em cueca box preta.

Acho que vou ter um enfarte.

– Então tire a roupa no banheiro!

Ele não respondeu e fez menção de tirar a cueca. Gritei e saí correndo do quarto, assustada. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e coloquei a mão sobre o coração. Céus, ele ia mesmo ficar pelado na minha frente?! Ou a menos que... É claro! Ele havia feito isso para eu sair do quarto, o desgraçado!

Fiquei tentada a entrar novamente no recinto e confrontá-lo, mas temi encontrá-lo vestindo apenas a própria pele e não soube se meu coração aguentaria.

Por ora, ele se livrara de mim.

._.

Eu esperei quase três horas na sala, sentada no sofá olhando para o nada. Acredito que Sesshoumaru já tenha terminado o maldito banho. Ao menos espero.

Entrei no quarto devagar, espiando para ver se não encontraria nenhum filho de deus grego exibindo sua beleza nua no recinto. Para minha sorte, ele estava totalmente vestido, sentado de frente à mesa com mais um livro de teorias físicas.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim. Ele não ergueu os olhos. Entrei pé ante pé, mas estaquei quando ele disse:

– Espero que você não esteja pensando que vai ter uma boa noite de sono hoje. Afinal, a senhorita leu o Termo de Responsabilidade e sabia muito bem que teríamos que compartilhar a cam... – Ele foi interrompido pelo meu grito.

Eu não me sentia confiante o suficiente para simplesmente dormir na mesma cama que ele. Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, eu corri para o banheiro e fechei a porta.

Céus... Fora por pouco!

Respirei uma, duas vezes. Então me encostei à porta. Gritei mais uma vez quando ele disse do outro lado, muito, mas MUITO, irritado:

– Nem pense em fugir da conversa, Higurashi Kagome! Se você não sair daí, eu vou arrombar essa porta e forçá-la a me ouvir! – Credo. Ele parecia estar falando sério.

– E então eu lhe denuncio por constrangimento ilegal e tentativa de estupro!

– Como é que é? – Liguei o chuveiro, para abafar a voz dele. Sesshoumaru ainda me chamou de coisas horríveis antes de finalmente desistir. Eu tinha exagerado, mas ele que tinha começado!

._.

Eu queria saber quem tinha sido o idiota que tinha dito que "nada como uma noite de sono entre dois dias"! Minha noite fora infernal. Passei três horas no banheiro, evitando Sesshoumaru. Por sorte, quando eu saí, ele já estava deitado no tapete. O que tomei como uma trégua (ou como uma armadilha; quando eu estivesse dormindo, ele iria para a cama!). Então simplesmente não consegui dormir de noite.

Não que eu achasse que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa estranha ou pervertida, mas meu orgulho ferido não queria aceitar uma derrota. Portanto, meu sono fora completamente superficial, recheados de pesadelos bastante assustadores sobre um lobo prateado gigante me esmagando entre os dentes.

De manhã, acordei antes de Sesshoumaru, embora não fosse tão cedo assim. Levantei-me e saí do quarto silenciosamente. Por sorte eu estava usando a roupa do dia anterior, então não havia chances de me constranger andando pela casa de pijama.

Segui na direção da cozinha. Precisava de uma dose bem forte de café para voltar a ser humana. Agora eu me sentia mais zumbi que qualquer outra coisa. Talvez devesse comer o cérebro podre daquele albino desgraçado. Ele bem que merecia.

Ao entrar na cozinha, encontrei Ryo e Kalin conversando. Ele sorriu alegremente para mim e me felicitou por ter saído da prova de eliminação. Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas fiz careta quando recebi um olhar de desdém de Kalin.

Ah, vadia desgraçada.

Ryo percebeu que eu não estava para papo e voltou a conversar com Kalin. Eu ouvia tudo o que eles diziam, mas estava mais preocupada em fazer um pouco de café. Estava concentrada em não derramar a água, colocar a quantidade certa de café, de açúcar e, principalmente, não me acidentar no processo.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?! – Kalin exclamou, na altura da minha segunda xícara – Está dizendo que o homem veio antes de Deus?!

– Não. – Ryo tentou se explicar – É mais que Deus é uma criação humana.

– Que tipo de coisa idiota para se dizer! É lógico que não! Nunca pensei que você fosse desse tipo de cientista imbecil, Ryo! – Ela praticamente gritou ao dizer isso, o que deixou Ryo sem fala.

Como eu me irritei com isso. Se ela não era capaz de entender o que ele dizia, então não deveria entrar em uma discussão filosófica com ele!

– E pensar que eu gostava de você. Você é apenas mais um ignorante nojento. – Ela continuou. Essa foi a gota d'água para mim.

– Escuta aqui, garota estúpida. – exclamei, batendo com a xícara no balcão – Se você não pode acompanhar uma linha de raciocínio, então converse apenas com pessoas tolas como você. O que o Ryo está dizendo é que o processo de interpretação e linguagem é a forma como o ser humano traduz sua bagagem sensorial, emocional e intelectual. Você já ouviu falar de Descartes? Sabe... "Penso, logo existo"? Isso quer dizer que nós só somos conscientes de que somos seres vivos porque pensamos, porque nos comunicamos através da linguagem. Vou resumir mais ainda: a linguagem é o começo de tudo. A linguagem veio antes de qualquer coisa. Porque antes dela, não havia símbolos para retratar qualquer coisa existente. Quando ele disse que o ser humano criou Deus, ele quis dizer que o ser humano deu o símbolo "Deus" para o ser superior que o criou. Ou seja, Deus poderia se chamar Mulata ou Parede e ainda assim seria esse ser superior. Mas o "conceito", o "símbolo" foi criado pelo ser humano. Entendeu agora, ou será que terei que desenhar?

Depois desse meu estouro, tanto Kalin quanto Ryo me encaravam de olhos arregalados. Dela, era puro horror. Dele, era surpresa. Eu saí de meu torpor quando alguém tocou meu braço.

Virei-me e dei de cara com Sesshoumaru.

– Quem está sendo estúpida agora? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Senti que minha expressão se mostrava indignada, mas tinha que admitir que ele estava certo. Por mais que Kalin fosse idiota, eu não tinha o direito de estourar com ela, ou até mesmo me intrometer na conversa dela com Ryo.

Droga, eu estava mesmo uma pilha de nervos. Olhei Karin de esguelha e suspirei.

– Desculpe. – pedi, emburrada – Eu não tinha o direito.

Ela acenou afirmativamente, embora parecesse mais por medo do que por realmente me perdoar. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, e senti Sesshoumaru me puxar pelo braço.

– Vamos voltar para o quarto. Já está na hora de conversarmos como adultos.

E eu tinha escolha?

._.

Eu me sentei na beirada da cama, bebericando café da minha xícara. Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cadeira e nós apenas ficamos ali, nos encarando.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou para frente e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

– Muito bem, então. – ele disse – Vamos começar com você me explicando quem você é...

De repente, eu estava me sentindo em um interrogatório. Não gostei disso, mas se essa era uma oportunidade para os ânimos se acalmarem, então era melhor eu responder sem reclamar.

– Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 24 anos, sou filha de...

– Pare de se fazer de engraçadinha. – ele reclamou.

Respirei fundo.

– Está bem. – Deixei a xícara no criado-mudo e me voltei para ele – Eu entrei na Universidade de Tóquio com dezesseis anos. Um pouco precoce, mas nada demais. Recebi meu bacharelado em Direito com vinte e um anos. Com vinte e dois, recebi uma bolsa na Universidade de Heidelberg, na Alemanha, para cursar minha especialização. Lá, fui indicada por meu orientador para fazer MBA em Gestão de Recursos Humanos na School of Lund. Mas todas essas informações você viu no meu currículo.

– E você é uma advogada atuante... – ele comentou, cruzando os braços.

– Sim, minha especialização é na área criminal, mas também tenho experiência na área civil e em direito internacional. – expliquei, expirando profundamente.

– Sei... Então você trabalha no escritório daquele homem... O Hayato... Ele é seu chefe, presumo.

– Ehr... Não... Está mais para o contrário... Eu sou a chefe dele. – Eu sabia que estava fazendo careta, mas explicar aquilo era muito desconfortável. Hayato era superprotetor, e cuidava de todos os aspectos do escritório, mas estava trabalhando para mim há apenas um ano. Eu pretendia indicá-lo para o comitê de assessoria do escritório como associado sênior ainda nesse bimestre.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos.

– O escritório é seu? – perguntou, genuinamente surpreso.

– Higurashi & Houshi. O meu sócio, o Miroku, já advoga há alguns anos. Ele foi meu professor na faculdade, e quando o escritório para qual trabalhava se desmembrou, ele resolver abrir o próprio escritório e me chamou para ser sua sócia. Hoje somos um dos cinco melhores escritórios da cidade. Temos quase quarenta advogados.

– Ora... Então você é rica... – Sesshoumaru comentou, com um sorriso sarcástico – Por que você veio parar nesse reality?

Pensei na reação quando descobrisse que ele era o culpado e resolvi omitir essa última informação.

– A Sangô me obrigou. Alegando que seria bom para o programa... – respondi – Eu era modelo durante a minha faculdade. Fazia bicos para poder me sustentar. Mas esse não era um dos meus únicos trabalhos. Também estagiava no fórum de uma das comarcas do subúrbio e dava aulas de reforço para alunos da preparatória. – Rolei os olhos – Como pode ver, não consegui as coisas fácil como você presume.

Ele não respondeu a isso. Apenas ficou ali, me encarando, sem dizer nem demonstrar nada.

– Há mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber? – ele perguntou, depois de passar um minuto – Seria bom que você revelasse agora.

– Bem... Não... – Então me lembrei de algo. Se aquilo era uma lavação de pratos, então era melhor fazer direito. – Quer dizer, tem uma coisa...

Acho que ele não esperava por isso, pois estreitou os olhos. Levantei-me e peguei o volume de estudos sobre astronomia. Abri em uma página qualquer, e mostrei para ele.

– O que tem isso?

– As figuras... – expliquei, apontando para minha tentativa de desenhar o Mickey Mouse rabiscado na páginas – ... têm um motivo.

– E qual seria?

– Memória fotográfica. Os desenhos me ajudam a organizar as memórias. – expliquei, fechando o livro. Fazia isso desde que tinha quinze anos, logo quando descobri que o excesso de informação podia atrapalhar tanto quanto ajudar.

– Sério? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com um sorriso de descrença – Memória fotográfica é uma característica bem pouco comum. Na verdade, menos de 3% da população mundial possui. E levando em consideração que pelo menos ¾ dessa porcentagem tem algum transtorno mental, você quer mesmo que eu acredite que você faz parte dos 0,75% de pessoas que têm memória fotográfica?

Lancei para ele o olhar mais irritado que tinha disponível. Adorava mesmo quando alguém me desacreditava dessa forma. Joguei o livro para ele.

– Pode testar.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas abriu em um livro.

– Página 34.

– "A atmosfera terrestre é uma fina camada de gases presa à Terra pela força da gravidade. A atmosfera terrestre protege a vida na Terra absorvendo a radiação ultravioleta solar, aquecendo a superfície por meio da retenção de calor (efeito estufa), e reduzindo os extremos de temperatura entre o dia e a noite. Visto do espaço, o planeta Terra aparece como uma esfera de coloração azul brilhante. Esse efeito cromático é produzido pela dispersão da luz solar sobre a atmosfera, e que existe também em outros planetas do sistema solar dotados de atmosfera."

"O ar seco contém, em volume, cerca de 78,09% de nitrogênio, 20,95% de oxigênio, 0,93% de argônio, 0,039% de gás carbônico e pequenas quantidades de outros gases. O ar contém uma quantidade variável de vapor de água, em média 1%."

"A atmosfera tem uma massa de aproximadamente 5 x 1018 kg, sendo que três quartos dessa massa estão situados nos primeiros 11 km desde a superfície. A atmosfera terrestre se torna cada vez mais tênue conforme se aumenta a altitude, e não há um limite definido entre a atmosfera terrestre e o espaço exterior. Apenas em altitudes inferiores a 120 km a atmosfera terrestre passa a ser bem percebida durante a reentrada atmosférica de um ônibus espacial, por exemplo. A linha Kármán, a 100 km de altitude, é considerada frequentemente como o limite entre atmosfera e o espaço exterior."

Ao terminar de ditar, ergui os olhos para ele.

– Exatamente igual. – ele sussurrou, surpreso. Acho que agora ele acreditava em mim. Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos e vi que havia admiração neles. – Quanto tempo você precisa para memorizar algo?

– Normalmente, menos de um segundo. Se for uma informação complexa, como textos, de cinco a dez segundos. – respondi.

Ele se inclinou e pegou uma caneta na mesa, abriu o livro na última página e escreveu algo. Mostrou o que tinha escrito para mim e tirou do meu alcance de visão depois de apenas um segundo.

– O que eu escrevi? – ele perguntou.

– 09055764977. – recitei imediatamente.

Sesshoumaru me olhou, meio sorrindo, meio surpreso.

– Ok, você está me assustando. – ele disse. Foi algo tão inesperado ouvir isso dele que caí na risada. Quem diria... Parecia que ao menos em algo eu era melhor que ele.

._.

Eu achava que depois da nossa lavação de pratos, tudo ficaria bem. Mas a nossa conversa terminou novamente numa baita discussão sobre dormirmos na mesma cama. Ele alegava que eu sabia desde o começo que tínhamos que compartilhar a maldita, mas eu fui irredutível e disse que se ele deitasse na mesma cama que eu, iria gritar a plenos pulmões.

Ele mandou eu tentar.

Eu não sei por que eu sentia tanto medo de dormir na mesma cama que ele. Mas até mesmo cogitei ir dormir no quarto da Yuki e do Ryo. Quando falei isso em voz alta, Sesshoumaru fez cara feia e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.

O fato é que nos dois dias seguintes, Sesshoumaru continuou dormindo no tapete, apesar de a discussão se repetir todos os dias. E, é claro, ele cozinhava – afinal, Sajia fora embora, aquela cozinheira oriunda do paraíso. Claro que ele fazia isso resmungando, brigando e todas essas reações que ele é acostumado a ter quando faz algo obrigado.

Para ajudá-lo, eu cuidava na bagunça da cozinha, embora eu tenha uma teoria de que ele faz mais bagunça que o necessário apenas para me ver sofrendo. Como por exemplo agora, quando ele jogou farinha de rosca no chão. Filho de uma ursa!

– Você precisa bagunçar tanto?

– Eu por acaso estou botando fogo na cozinha? – ele perguntou, vendo que eu não responderia, continuou – Então ainda não fiz bagunça o suficiente.

– Maldito... Se você não cozinhasse tão bem... – resmunguei.

– Como você pretende criar filhos sem saber assar um ovo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, tentando me tirar do sério.

– Não preciso saber... Tenho meu cérebro para poder ter dinheiro para pagar alguém para cozinhar. Em compensação, meus filhos vão ter muito amor. – respondi, em tom jocoso.

– Sim, muito prático da sua parte. Seu cérebro deve ser bem eficiente mesmo para decorar leis.

– Só para você saber, decorar leis é que menos importa no Direito. O importante é interpretar, conhecer a doutrina, jurisprudência... Principalmente, as relações humanas. Meu cérebro-arquivo não é de tanta ajuda quanto parece.

Isso pareceu prender a atenção dele.

– Entendo. Então por que Direito? Se você tivesse decidido fazer algum curso tecnológico, você seria capaz de qualquer coisa. – Ouvir isso de Sesshoumaru Taisho me deixou sem palavras por alguns segundos. Acredito que isso será o mais perto de um elogio que eu poderia receber dele.

Sorri para ele, embora calorosamente demais para o meu gosto.

– Não teria graça se fosse fácil. – respondi.

Ele pensou por um segundo e acenou afirmativamente, concordando comigo. Meio minuto depois já estava tentando fritar meu juízo de novo.

._.

**Bankotsu reuniu as últimas três duplas para falar da prova da semana.**

**– Dessa vez, as provas acontecerão no mesmo dia e terão teor semelhante. A novidade é que a pontuação dos integrantes de cada dupla serão somadas, e vencerá a dupla que conseguir a maior pontuação. Ou seja: nessa semana, teremos apenas uma dupla campeã. As outras duas irão automaticamente para a eliminação. As provas acontecerão amanhã e testarão se vocês aprenderam alguma coisa com o seu parceiro. Por ora, o teor das provas é secreto. Boa sorte e até amanhã, pessoal.**

._.

Estávamos sentados na sala – menos Kalin, que me evita desde o ocorrido de dois dias atrás – nos questionando que tipo de prova poderia ser.

– Olha... – disse Kirito, passando a mão no cabelo – Antes de vir para cá, eu assisti a versão australiana e a inglesa do reality. Neles sempre havia a transformação dos geeks quando o final da temporada se aproximava. Então, pode ser que seja isso.

Olhei para Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado mais afastado. A questão não era se Sesshoumaru poderia ficar apresentável, mas sim se ele deixaria que isso acontecesse. Lembrando da prova em que ele tinha que conseguir o telefone de mulheres, percebi que isso estava completamente fora de questão.

Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de ele participar da prova devidamente.

Na verdade, nem sei por que estou tão aficionada em ganhar. Talvez fosse o fato de eu não querer que a vaca da Kalin ganhasse... Ou o fato de, caso eu perder, o Hayato arrancar meu couro por eu me atrever perder tempo precioso para nada. O caso é que eu não queria perder, e faria qualquer coisa que estivesse ao meu alcance para isso.

._.

**Os dois carros negros pararam, e os participantes do reality saíram para descobrir onde estavam. De olhos arregalados, viram a gigantesca placa: Tokyo International Anime Fair. Nada mais nada menos que o maior evento de animes e cultura pop do Japão.**

**Fosse o que fosse que aconteceria ali, seria grande.**

**._.**

**Ouvia-se o burburinho de gente falando, enquanto que Bankotsu sorria para os participantes. Eles estavam nos bastidores do palco onde aconteciam as apresentações e desfiles.**

**– Cá estamos, amigos, para enfrentarem mais um dia de provas. Estamos no maior evento de cultura pop do Japão, e posso garantir que vai ser um dia divertido. Enfim, chegamos ao dia da transformação! Os geeks serão levados para nossos trailers e receberão o serviço completo. Em uma hora, serão apresentados no palco e a plateia decidirá qual de vocês sofreu a maior transformação. A prova, no entanto, tem uma pegadinha. Vocês irão escolher o figurino. Vamos ver se vocês aprenderam algo com as suas parceiras. Enquanto eles passam pela transformação, beauties, por que vocês não se divertem no evento?**

._.

Então realmente era isso! Antes que Sesshoumaru fosse embora, eu o segurei pela nuca e aproximei o rosto dele para poder falar ao seu ouvido:

– Você tem que deixar... – rosnei.

– Não. – ele resmungou de volta.

– Bem... Se você vencer essa prova, deixo você dormir na cama. – Ele se afastou para me encarar – Dormir no chão por três semanas não deve ser lá muito confortável, não é?

Sesshoumaru apenas estreitou os olhos e se afastou sem dizer nada.

._.

A primeira meia hora foi fácil de vencer. Surtei com tudo que era fofinho, estranho e foda que houvesse no evento. Por incrível que pareça, um monte de gente me reconheceu. Alguns pediram autógrafos e disseram que estavam torcendo para mim.

– Ei, você e o Sesshoumaru, hem? – disse uma adolescente, piscando para mim. Como assim? Eu e Sesshoumaru o quê? A gente se odeia?! O pior que essa não foi a única insinuação sobre ele que eu ouvi. Alguns comentavam coisas como "você é uma santa por aguentar aquele lá" ou "own, acho tão fofo esse romance tsundere¹ de vocês".

Esse povo era louco, só podia. A gente tentava se matar toda santa vez... Que diabos de romântico tinha nisso?

Toda essa conversa de Sesshoumaru e romance só me deixou mais nervosa, então fiz o que normalmente faço quando estou nesse estado deplorável: fui procurar comida!

Pedi ramén (que sairia mais rápido) e um chá verde enquanto esperava.

._.

**A câmera filmava as costas de um homem enquanto ele andava na multidão. Ele se aproximou de uma barraquinha de comida e sentou ao lado de uma garota.**

**Essa garota se tratava de Kagome Higurashi. Ela estava tomando alguma bebida quente em uma caneca. Mas ninguém esperava que, ao olhar para o homem que se sentara ao lado dela, Kagome se engasgasse com a bebida a ponto de quase não poder respirar.**

._.

Eu não acreditei no que os meus olhos me mostravam. Sesshoumaru era bonito, sim, mas nunca imaginara que ele poderia ficar... assim!

Ele estava sem os óculos – Obrigada, meu Deus! – e com o cabelo prateado amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. Ele usava calça jeans azul, razoavelmente justa, uma camiseta cinza com a logo da banda alemã Rammstein estampada em negro (eu adoro essa banda! Adoro!), e um blazer preto de corte reto que desenhava o corpo masculino com perfeição. Ninguém que o olhasse agora, sonharia que ele se tratava do mesmo Sesshoumaru Taisho das roupas folgadas e óculos de lentes azuladas do The Beauty and The Geek. Pelo contrário, ele poderia passar facilmente por um supermodelo e qualquer um concordaria

Antes que eu percebesse, estava me engasgando com o chá. Maldição.

**._.**

**Sesshoumaru deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Kagome, até que ela se recompôs e respirou profundamente, colocando a caneca de lado. Enquanto ele comentava:  
**

**– Você realmente não é nada sexy, Kagome.  
**

**Ela lhe lançou um olhar irritado e então o analisou dos pés a cabeça. Com isso, sorriu.**

**– Você ficou simplesmente incrível! – exclamou – Eu sabia que você ficaria bonito, mas não tanto assim!**

**Sesshoumaru lançou um sorriso malicioso para ela:**

**– Parece que alguém esquentará minha cama hoje, não é mesmo?**

**Kagome ficou vermelha como uma pimenta, e bateu no ombro dele com a mão fechada em punho.**

**– Pare de ser bobo, seu idiota!**

Higurashi Kagome  
Modelo

– Ele fez de propósito para me deixar constrangida. Quem não conhece aquele ali é que acha que ele fala qualquer coisa que seja sem pensar!

Nós três estávamos na lateral do palco, observando enquanto os rapazes eram apresentados para a plateia. Kirito havia recebido um corte moicano e roupas casuais. Estava um fofo, mas nunca conseguiria competir com Ryo, com o cabelo desordenado, calça social preta e suéter marrom de gola rolê. Agora, quando Sesshoumaru apareceu, o choque foi geral!

Eu quase tive um treco de tanto rir quando Kalin e Yuki o encararam, boquiabertas. Até o próprio Bankotsu parecia meio desconcertado, e olha que eu pensava que morreria antes que esse dia chegasse.

– Como é possível? – Exclamou Kalin – Como é que aquele imbecil era um gato todo esse tempo e eu não havia percebido?

Não gostei muito do interesse repentino de Kalin, mas fiquei quieta. Quanto ao resultado... Bem, estava mais que óbvio. Sesshoumaru poderia não ser agradável, mas era lindo. Ele venceu quase que por unanimidade.

Agora, era bom eu já ir me preparando para dormir na mesma cama que o albino desgraçado.

._.

** – O ranking da primeira prova ficou: Taisho Sesshoumaru, Futari Ryo e Hakane Kirito. Agora, vamos falar das provas das beauties. Provem que vocês prestaram atenção em seus companheiros e que entendem o gosto otaku. Vocês têm uma hora para achar no evento alguma fantasia para cosplay. A nossa equipe nos trailers irá ajudá-las com a maquiagem, e vocês se apresentarão imediatamente para a plateia, que escolherá a melhor fantasia. A ordem de apresentação será decrescente, ou seja, começará por Kaokuzi Kalin, então Nanamura Yuki e Higurashi Kagome. Então, boa sorte! **

**ESTAMOS APRESENTANDO**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO**

Que ótimo! Agora tinha que achar uma fantasia num evento onde havia trilhões de lojas. Eles realmente não facilitam nossa vida!

Sesshoumaru segurou meu braço e disse:

– Faça valer a pena o meu sacrifício. Se você me envergonhar, farei da sua vida um inferno. – Ele não é um doce de pessoa quando está tentando animar alguém? O.k., também tenho que parar de destilar ironia.

– Pode deixar. – resmunguei para ele.

._.

Lá estava eu, indecisa entre a fantasia de Kaoru, de Rurouni Kenshin, e a Pichi-hime, do clássico jogo do Mario, quando algo exposto num manequim no andar de cima da loja me chamou atenção.

"Achei", pensei.

– Quanto custa aquela fantasia ali? – perguntei para a atendente.

– Ehr... É apenas exposição, não está à venda.

– Bem, deixe-me falar com o gerente. – Eu teria aquela fantasia, nem que para isso tivesse que ligar para Hayatto e conseguiu um cheque sem-fundo.

**VOLTAMOS A APRESENTAR**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO**

**Os geeks estavam parados na lateral do palco, ao lado do apresentador.**

**A primeira a aparecer foi Kokuzi Kalin, vestida em uma fantasia de princesa Leah, de Star Wars. O cabelo estava armado tal qual o da personagem original e, quando ela apareceu, o que não faltou foram gritos e suspiros da plateia. Kalin agitou o sabre de luz neon azul no ar, e então milhares de nerds e otakus começaram a aplaudir e ovacionar.**

**Nanamura Yuki surgiu, vestida na fantasia de Jim Grey, de X-Men. Os cabelos naturalmente ruivos dela ajudaram na hora da escolha da fantasia.**

**Foi então que Higurashi Kagome apareceu. Os cabelos negros e lustrosos haviam sido cobertos por uma peruca longa e ruiva, de um vermelho tão bonito que empalidecia o ruivo-ferrugem de Yuki. Toda a parcela masculina da plateia deveria estar tendo uma hemorragia nasal no momento em que ela andou até a frente do palco e sorriu. Ela usava uma fantasia extremamente bem-elaborada e realista de Erza, de Fairy Tail, vestida em sua famosa Wheel Armor.**

**Apesar da fidedíssima Princesa Leah, não houve aquele que não tenha se maravilhado pela Titania. Higurashi Kagome era a vencedora da segunda prova.**

._.

**– Com isso, foi unanimidade. A dupla Higurashi Kagome e Taisho Sesshoumaru estão na final do The Beauty and The Geek – Japão. Infelizmente, as outras duas duplas terão que disputar a última vaga disponível na eliminação. Com isso, vocês estão dispensados.**

._.

Bankotsu se aproximou de mim, boquiaberto.

– Ok, Kagome, você queria enfartar os dez mil machos que estavam no evento, né? – Eu cobri minha barriga desnuda com as mãos, e fiz careta pro meu amigo. – Pelo amor de Deus, tira logo isso antes que eu te morda!

– Céus, para de tentar me matar de vergonha. Vá trabalhar, vá. Rápido! – Ele sorriu e se afastou, para falar com Kouga, que via tudo de perto.

Eu me aproximei de onde estavam Ryo e Kirito, percebendo a ausência de certo homem nada agradável de se conviver (mas muito de se olhar) ali. Kirito me olhou com admiração, enquanto que Ryo apenas me observava, ruborizado.

Por que ele está com vergonha por mim? Criatura fofa!

– Então, o que acharam? – perguntei. A fantasia parecia mesmo ser de metal, mas era apenas alumínio. Ainda assim, estava orgulhosíssima dela. Ia guardar com carinho em algum pedestal no meu apartamento!

– É incrível. – Kirito afirmou – Onde você a achou?

– Numa das lojas principais. Tive que acrescentar uma fortuna acima do dinheiro disponibilizado pela produção para obtê-la. Ei... – olhei em volta – Algum de vocês viu o Sesshoumaru?

– Não sei. – disse Ryo, falando pela primeira vez – Alguém da produção veio chamá-lo para tirar uma foto. Acho que foram para a ala dos camarins.

– Hum... Vou procurá-lo, então. – Saí andando na direção do camarim, sem me importar com a fantasia. Por ironia, encontrei Sesshoumaru num dos corredores (provavelmente voltando seja de onde estivesse antes), sendo interceptado por Kalin.

– Sesshoumaru... Aqui está meu número de telefone. Vai que serve para alguma coisa, não é? – Ela colocou o número no bolso do blazer dele e saiu andando antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Ele suspirou e tirou o papel do bolso.

– Rasgue! – eu disse, antes que pudesse me impedir. Ô, filtro que faz uma falta nessas horas! Ele desviou os olhos para mim, olhando-me da cabeça aos pés, e foi quando fiquei ainda mais consciente de que a fantasia cobria muito pouco do meu corpo.

– Por quê eu deveria rasgar? – ele me perguntou, ríspido. 'Tá aí uma pergunta difícil de ser respondida. Nem eu mesma sei a resposta para isso... Apenas o mandei rasgar a porcaria do papel sem pensar.

– Bem... – eu respirei fundo, tentando achar uma resposta – Sabe... Eu prefiro não correr o risco de ver esse papel e ficar com o número daquela desgraçada gravado na minha cabeça. Tem coisas que eu prefiro não saber. Até por que tem certa pessoa que não se importa em tirar as roupas em qualquer lugar, na frente de quem seja... As chances de você deixar esse papel cair são muito grandes, sabia?

Ele me encarou, não parecendo acreditar muito na minha resposta. Porcaria, nem eu acreditava.

– Você pensou em todas essas possibilidades em apenas um segundo?

– Claro.

– Tenho certeza que sim. – Ele ironizou. Mais uma vez, me olhou dos pés à cabeça. – Você não está com frio, não?

– Não.

– Sério? – Ele tirou o blazer e o estendeu para mim. – Sei que não dá para vestir com todas essas... estacas de alumínio nas suas costas... Mas ao menos segure isso de encontro ao peito, está bem?

Revirei os olhos, estranhando toda essa gentileza. Talvez ele tivesse tomado alguma coisa batizada por aí. Segurei o blazer como ele havia instruído e percebi que estava realmente com frio.

– Kagome! – chamou alguém atrás de mim. Virei-me e dei de cara com Kouga – Queríamos tirar uma foto sua... Na verdade... Queríamos tirar uma foto de vocês dois juntos... Tudo bem?

– Por mim tudo bem, mas não acho que Sessh... – comecei, mas fui interrompida:

– Vamos de uma vez... – Sesshoumaru me puxou pelo braço – Quanto antes isso acabar, mais rápido podemos tirar toda essa parafernália.

Bem, se ele diz, então está dito. Quem sou eu para reclamar de altruísmo?

._.

Era meia-noite. Eu estava com sono, mas não conseguia dormir. Motivo? Havia um homem para lá de gostoso deitado ao meu lado.

Eu pensava que ele iria estudar madrugada adentro, como sempre faz, e então eu teria tempo para dormir antes que ele tomasse o lugar que eu havia ofertado mais cedo para ele na cama.

Ledo engano. Chegamos, tomamos banho (separados!) e ele resolveu que estava cansado demais para estudar. Isso nunca tinha acontecido em quatro semanas... E agora ele queria dormir cedo! Desgraçado.

Tudo bem... Eu podia lidar com isso. Vesti um pijama comportado e esperei que ele fizesse o mesmo. Quem disse?! Ele deitou-se usando apenas a parte de baixo de um pijama azul-escuro. Depois disso, qualquer chance de um bom sono de rainha foi extinta.

Ele agora estava ao meu lado, de costas para mim, respirando de forma ritmada. Ele havia conseguido dormir... Agora se eu também iria é que era a questão. Simplesmente fiquei ali, ereta como uma tábua, com medo até de respirar e perturbar o sono dele.

O tempo foi passando e eu não sei que milagre aconteceu, que lá pelas duas da manhã eu consegui cochilar. Por causa do meu estado de nervos, logo comecei a sonhar com aquele maldito lobo prateado me perseguindo. Por sorte, o sono era leve o suficiente para que eu acordasse sem qualquer grito estridente.

Abri os olhos, arfando, e encarei o teto. Droga. Ia ser difícil pregar o olho.

Foi quando senti o braço de Sesshoumaru abraçar minha cintura, puxando-me na direção do peito firme. Um choque percorreu minha pele, enquanto ele me aconchegava ao corpo longo e firme dele.

Céus, como ele estava quentinho.

– O que foi...? – ele perguntou, rouco e sonolento, meio dormindo – Teve um pesadelo?

Comecei a tremer. Ele estava acordado o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo, então! Mas... por que Sesshoumaru me abraçaria de livre e espontânea vontade?! A menos... A menos que ele não estivesse consciente de quem era que estava ao lado dele na cama. Será que ele havia me abraçado achando que se tratava de outra pessoa?

Isso me enfureceu. Senti que ruborizava de cólera e imediatamente balancei o ombro dele.

– Sesshoumaru. – chamei. – Diga meu nome.

– Estou tentando dormir. – ele resmungou.

– Vou te deixar dormir, apenas diga o meu nome! - berrei.

– Kagome, por favor, apenas fique... quieta. – Ele se afastou de mim e virou pro outro lado. A ausência do corpo dele junto ao meu causou desconforto. Então... Ele me abraçara, mas totalmente consciente que era eu.

Eu fiquei sorrindo para o teto, como boba. Quinze minutos mais tarde, ele se virou de novo para o meu lado. Delicadamente, peguei o braço dele e o coloquei em volta da minha cintura. Quase tive um enfarte quando ele apertou o braço em volta de mim, puxando-me novamente na direção dele. Senti a respiração quente de Sesshoumaru na minha nuca, e apenas fiquei ali, sentindo os arrepios atravessarem minha pele.

Sorrindo ternamente, eu me limitei a aconchegar-me ao peito dele.

Foi essa sensação de conforto que eu tive ao ter o braço dele em volta de mim que esclareceu tudo: eu, antirromântica irredutível, estava nada mais nada menos que apaixonada pelo cretino do Sesshoumaru.

Ai, puta merda!

._.

De manhã, acordei com Sesshoumaru se afastando de mim. Ele tentou ser delicado ao tirar o braço da minha cintura, mas o movimento foi o suficiente para me acordar, embora eu fingisse estar dormindo.

Quando levantei, fingi que não tinha percebido nada e que aquela havia sido uma ótima noite de sono. Até por que eu estava mais que constrangida para ficar perto dele depois da revelação da noite anterior.

Descemos para o café da manhã e, pela primeira vez, aquela mansão estava completamente a nossa disposição: os outros haviam ido para a eliminação.

No final da manhã, Ryo e Yuki voltaram, vitoriosos. O que significava que Kalin e Kirito haviam sido eliminados.

Eu me senti triste pelo Kirito, mas extremamente feliz por saber que aquela vaca não estaria mais por ali. Eu já tinha sentimentos conflitantes demais com os quais lidar para ter que me preocupar com a vagabunda dando em cima de Sesshoumaru.

Agora, resta me perguntar que estaria reservado para mim nesta última semana no The Beauty and The Geek. No fundo, não sei se quero descobrir.

Beauty and The Geek © TV Tokyo

* * *

Notas:

¹_Tsundere_é um termo japonês dado para uma personalidade ou relação que é inicialmente agressiva, e que alterna ocasionalmente para algo mais amável.

* * *

**Desculpa o um mês sem postar, gente. T_T  
**

**Essa fic tem apenas mais dois capítulos. Vou tentar postar na próxima semana o cinco, e o sexto daqui a dez dias, no máximo.  
**

**Bem, respondendo às perguntas mais frequentes nas reviews:  
**

**Enfim, vamos lá:  
**

Sim, OGDE vai ter continuação. Embora eu esteja meio perdida sobre qual vai ser o rumo dela. U.U Esperem com paciência (mais ainda) e logo terão novidades. (Até por que tenho amigas me torturando por mais)

Sim, essa fanfic é baseada no seriado "Beaty and the Geek" e TODAS as provas dessa fic ACONTECERAM no reality show. A maior parte das provas é da versão americana, mas há muitas das versões inglesa e australiana.

A prova do foguete caseiro aconteceu na primeira temporada da versão australiana, se eu não estiver enganada no episódio 2 ou 3. A proposito a parte do modelo chamado "Romeo" que dá em cima de uma das participantes e leva um tapa REALMENTE aconteceu, também na mesma temporada.

**Enfim, é isso. T_T Não respondi às reviews por que é de madrugada e tenho que viajar amanhã de manhã. Espro que me perdoem! **

**Beijos, e até a próximo episódio!**


	6. Episódio 05

Eu sabia que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo algo importante pela forma como a mesa estava bagunçada. Havia milhares de folhas, todas lotadas com números; uma dezena de livros abertos; canetas e lápis espalhados. Se isso não fosse o suficiente, ainda havia aquela expressão séria no rosto dele. Havia até mesmo um quê de desespero, de quem sabia que estava muito perto de uma resposta, mas não era capaz de encontrá-la.

Eu estava sentada na cama, analisando um dos três processos que haviam me entregado naquele dia. Vez ou outra eu erguia os olhos para ele, e o encontrava no mesmo ritmo frenético de antes. Eu realmente temia que ele fosse ter uma convulsão a qualquer momento.

Sorri de forma condescendente. Toda essa garra era realmente admirável. Sesshoumaru era alguém que dava tudo de si mesmo se queria algo.

Quando terminei de analisar os processos e fazer anotações sobre o que deveria ser feito, já era quase uma da manhã. Levantei-me da cama e me espreguicei.

Sesshoumaru nem notou quando eu saí do quarto. Meia hora depois eu volte i com duas canecas de chocolate quente.

Eu não era a melhor cozinheira do mundo, mas sabia fazer um ótimo chocolate (até por que era só colocar todos os ingredientes no liquidificador). Coloquei a caneca na mesa e ele ergueu os olhos para mim.

– Vai com mais calma, campeão. – Eu sorri para ele, tentando passar uma energia mais tranquila do que aquela em que ele se encontrava – Às vezes, quando você procura algo sem encontrar de forma alguma, é por que isso está no lugar mais óbvio. – Ele franziu o cenho, confuso. – E vê se bebe o chocolate. Você sabe que eu corri um grande risco de vida para fazê-lo.

Sentei-me na cama, observando-o voltar ao trabalho. Vez ou outra ele bebericava o chocolate, ação que fazia com que eu sorrisse, satisfeita. Respirei fundo, provando a minha bebida. Desde que me toquei de que estava apaixonada por Sesshoumaru, eu tenho me pegado pensando nas implicações disso tudo.

Primeiramente, eu nunca havia me apaixonado por ninguém antes... Então, havia o desespero de saber que aquilo era algo inusitado e que provavelmente não vingaria, uma vez que Sesshoumaru era um bastardo desgraçado incapaz de sentir amor por alguma coisa além de uma calculadora.

Em segundo lugar, eu me sentia uma completa estúpida. Apaixonar-me por Sesshoumaru? Por que o meu cérebro de lesma não impediu algo como isso? Que eu soubesse, eu não inclinações masoquistas fortes o suficiente para que isso ficasse explicado. Do que adiantava estar caída de amores por um homem que provavelmente não sentia nada por mim?

E essa, aliás, é a terceira questão desesperadora. Desde o começo, Sesshoumaru me odiou por achar que eu era uma estúpida. Se em algum momento naquelas três semanas ele começou a sentir afeição por mim, isso havia sido soterrado pelo fato de eu tê-lo enganado. Conclusão: ele pode até não me odiar, mas gostar de mim era algo difícil.

Gemi baixinho e coloquei a xícara de lado no criado-mudo. Teria sido tão mais fácil se eu tivesse me apaixonado por qualquer outra pessoa. Até mesmo me apaixonar por Jakotsu, que era gay, seria mais simples.

Entrei embaixo do cobertor e me encolhi. Como nas últimas duas noites, eu simplesmente deitava na cama e dormia com o som dele rabiscando coisas no Death Note (que era como eu chamava intimamente o caderno encapado em couro preto onde ele fazia as anotações). Eu acordava quando ele se deitava na cama, depois ficava olhando para o teto até que ele estivesse dormindo e eu pudesse me aconchegar ao lado dele.

Como ele sempre acordava antes de mim, o assunto "Por quê diabos nós sempre nos abraçamos durante a porra da noite?!" nunca foi abordado. Ele fingia que não sabia nada e eu mantinha a minha expressão mais inocente.

Nesta noite em questão eu adormeci rapidamente e tive mais um daqueles sonhos puta realista (culpa da minha memória desgraçada) onde coisas bizarras aconteciam e eu sempre me perguntava se estava sonhando (e sempre estava). O sonho estranho da vez foi um lobo prateado deitar ao meu lado, na relva cor-de-rosa, e colocar uma das patas gigantescas em volta da minha cintura enquanto sussurrava, carinhoso: "Obrigado. O algoritmo que faltava estava realmente bem embaixo do meu nariz."

Será que estou sonhando?

._.

Ao acordar pela manhã, ouvi o som do chuveiro vindo do banheiro e imediatamente soube onde Sesshoumaru estava. Devagar, sentei-me na cama e joguei o cabelo castanho para trás. Depois sorri para o travesseiro amarrotado ao meu lado.

Rin, minha amiga psicóloga, provavelmente entraria em parafuso quando eu contasse para ela tudo o que acontecera naquelas semanas. Até posso ouvi-la dizendo "Imagino que trauma você irá desenvolver por causa disso. Coitada de você, Ka-chan". Já Jakotsu diria "Ai, meu amor, como deve ser difícil ser uma garota virgem nessas horas. No seu lugar, eu já teria feito loucuras com o gostoso". Nisso, o Bankotsu, que é irmão de Jakotsu, exclamaria um "Ah, calem a boca os dois. Nem quero saber o que ela fez nem o que você pretenderia. Me poupem da imagem mental, está bem?"

Nota mental: preciso arranjar amigos normais o mais rápido possível. Afinal, a amiga mais normal (a.k.a. Sangô) que eu tinha era casada com o pervertido do meu sócio e havia me metido nessa bagunça demoníaca.

Suspirei e olhei para a mesa, esperando ver a costumeira bagunça intelectual a qual Sesshoumaru imaginava ser adequada. Mas o que encontrei foram pilhas organizadas de livros e folhas, lápis e canetas enfileiradas, e o Death Note fechado, bem posicionado no centro da mesa.

Isso era completamente estranho. A menos que... Sesshoumaru tivesse terminado os estudos! Será que durante aquele frenesi em que se encontrava ontem à noite o cientista maluco albino havia encontrado a resposta que procurava?

Corri para a mesa e abri o caderno de anotações, onde, logo na primeira página havia um texto confuso (ao menos para mim, que sou completamente leiga) explanando sobre algo que Sesshoumaru chamou de cromodinâmica quântica. Passei folha por folha, maravilhada com a letra inclinada dele, com as notas de rodapé enfiadas nas margens e os milhares de cálculos bem detalhados. Como o maldito era organizado!

Após quarenta e duas páginas de anotações, ele iniciava um cálculo complexo que se estendeu por dezessete páginas! Eu simplesmente não entendia como a desgraçada de uma única equação poderia se estender tanto, o que me fez perguntar que tipo de monstro poderia ser Sesshoumaru.

Então, no final do cálculo, havia uma linha de números e letras (que eu imaginava ser a versão final da equação). Sesshoumaru havia rabiscado um retângulo em volta dessa linha e eu soube que ele havia encontrado a resposta.

Fiquei sorrindo para a página, feliz por ele ter encontrado o que procurava. Foi quando ouvi o chuveiro ser fechado e coloquei o caderno exatamente onde ele estava antes.

Voltei para a cama e fingi que estava dormindo.

* * *

_Ela é tão linda,  
Eu sou tão bobo.  
Ela é certinha,  
Eu sou um sapo.  
Mas, olha só,  
Quem é que diria,  
O mundo dá voltas.  
Ela é gostosa,  
Mas eu sou um geek. _

* * *

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK _JAPÃO_**

* * *

******Episódio 5 – A Bela e o Gênio  
**

**A plateia aplaudiu quando um dos grandes telões se abriu e Bankotsu surgiu, muito bonito em uma calça jeans azulada e blusa social preta para fora da calça.**

**O telão voltou a se fechar, mostrando a logo "The Beauty and The Geek Japão".**

**– Bem-vindos à final ao vivo do The Beauty and The Geek – Japão. Eu sou Shinji Bankotsu, velho narrador dessa história, e hoje vou ver, assim como vocês, qual das últimas duas duplas vai ganhar cinquenta milhões de ienes!**

._.

– Não consigo respirar dentro dessa porcaria. – reclamei, enquanto esperava Bankotsu chamar Sesshoumaru e eu para entrarmos. Enquanto isso, tentava arranjar um jeito de folgar aquela armadilha em forma de vestido que haviam metido em mim. Se não bastasse, haviam maquiado meu rosto e feito um penteado muito bonito no meu cabelo. Eu me achei parecida com um travesti, de tão artificial, mas todo mundo arfou quando me viu e afirmou que eu estava_ linda!_. Eu declarei que iria desfazer o penteado e o cabelereiro me ameaçou com uma tesoura. Pedi ajuda para a estilista e ela apenas riu, sem sentir pena da minha pobre alma.

Só havia sádico na porra desse programa.

Quando segui para onde estava Sesshoumaru, percebiu que ele franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça, analisando-me. Perguntei o que achava e ele apenas disse que eu parecia uma modelo. Tradução: você parece afetada e metida.

Eu sabia que estava assim, mas os desgraçados que me vestiram não concordaram. Apenas resmunguei um "não tenho culpa".

Olhei para ele, estranhando o fato de ele estar vestido como de costume, com calça jeans e uma blusa preta lisa, de mangas longas (embora ainda parecesse sexy como um demônio). Provavelmente Seshoumaru apenas olhara feio para o estilista e pronto, havia se livrado do figurino bem-elaborado que lhe esperava.

Maldição, queria ter esse poder de meter medo até nos ossos das pessoas.

– Cadê os óculos? – perguntei para ele, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

– Para quê continuar usando? Todo mundo já sabe como é meu rosto. – ele reclamou, cruzando os braços. Bem, ele tinha um ponto.

Eu ia responder algo quando um assistente se aproximou. Olhei para o cinto do batman que ele usava, todo cheio de telefones celulares, e me segurei para não rir.

– Trinta segundos para vocês entrarem. Estejam preparados.

_Yeah, batman._

**._.**

**Kagome e Sesshoumaru entravam no palco, sendo aplaudidos e ovacionados com euforia. Kagome sorriu para a plateia enquanto Sesshoumaru franzia o cenho, parecendo desconfortável com aquilo.**

**Uma fã gritava e agitava uma placa onde estava escrito "Sesshoumaru-sama, eu derreto seu coração de gelo". Kagome colocou a mão na frente da boca, tentando não rir, enquanto Sesshoumaru empalideceu vertiginosamente.**

**No centro do palco havia um conjunto de belos sofás negros. Ao todo eram três peças: dois sofás de dois lugares e uma poltrona. Bankotsu se sentou na poltrona e convidou os dois para se sentarem em um dos sofás.**

**Assim feito, Bankotsu chamou Yuki e Ryo, que não foram recebidos com tanta histeria quanto a dupla anterior, mas que obviamente tinham seus fãs.**

**Instalados confortavelmente, Bankotsu iniciou:**

**– Vamos ao que importa, não é? A última prova do The Beauty and The Geek Japão consiste basicamente em descobrir o quanto vocês aprenderam com seus parceiros nessas últimas cinco semanas e em qual nível de sintonia e harmonia estão um com o outro. Vamos receber os jurados dessa última prova, então. – O telão abriu e três pessoas irromperam, sendo duas mulheres e um homem – Aqui temos nossa antropóloga, Hakani-sensei; nossa sexóloga, Chihiro-sensei; e nosso psicólogo, Ito-sensei.**

Disfarcei quando a crise de tosse me assomou. Por que diabos eles precisavam de uma sexóloga?!

**– Vamos falar da prova. Quatro dias atrás, nossos geeks e suas beauties passaram o dia em um resort nos arredores de Karuizawa.**

Eu quase sorri de presunção. Eu sabia que aquela visita ao resort significava alguma coisa. Por que eles fariam algo do tipo se isso não fizesse parte do prova? Por sorte, eu imaginei que eles nos filmariam o dia inteiro no resort para analisar nosso comportamento e fui o mais gentil, doce e aquiescente possível com Sesshoumaru.

Comparado com Yuki e Ryo, que haviam se separado para ir ver as atrações que lhes agradavam, nós havíamos passado o dia juntos e conversando_ amigavelmente_.

Estava no papo.

**– Então, enquanto eles passavam um dia maravilhoso no resort, a produção do programa espalhou vinte câmeras de alta definição pela mansão do The Beauty and The Geek Japão. Nós os filmamos no dia seguinte ao passeio, e as imagens que nós veremos agora serão analisadas por nossos jurados e eles dirão qual das duas duplas é mais harmoniosa. Boa sorte aos quatro, e vamos começar, então, com a dupla Taisho Sesshoumaru e Higurashi Kagome.**

Empalideci. Jesus, isso não podia ser possível!

– Eles podiam fazer isso? – Sesshoumaru sussurrou para si mesmo, ao meu lado.

– Sim. – respondi, desgostosa. – Desde que não tenham colocado câmeras no quarto, eles podiam fazer isso, sim.

– Droga.

– É, eu sei.

._.

**Kagome entrou na cozinha e encontrou Sesshoumaru no balcão, cortando alguns legumes. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha quando viu que ele estava sem camisa.**

**– Faltou pano no guarda-roupa? – ela perguntou, sarcástica.**

**– Sujei minha camisa com vinagre. O cheiro estava horrível – ele respondeu, sem erguer os olhos.**

**– Duas observações: tenho medo de saber o que você estava cozinhando com vinagre a essa hora da manhã; e avental para quê, não é mesmo? – ela sentou pesadamente num dos bancos.**

**– Eu já te disse para você se manter calada até se dopar de cafeína. – Sesshoumaru colocou a garrafa de café na frente dela – Nunca vi uma viciada tão insuportável quanto você. Você devia vir com manual e advertência do Ministério da Saúde.**

**– Olha quem fala de pessoa fácil de conviver. Não sei como foi que eu ainda não tentei te matar até hoje. Aliás... O que deu em você para estar cozinhando a esta hora da manhã? – ela colocou café numa xícara – Agora que "alguém" não inferniza a vida dos outros estudando durante a noite toda, tem tempo para dormir e acordar bem disposto no dia seguinte, né? Falando nisso, acordei com vontade de comer waffles com mel.**

**– Não sei a receita. E mesmo que soubesse, desde quando sou seu empregado?**

**Kagome olhou feio para ele e abriu uma gaveta, tirando uma caneta e um guardanapo. Com um sorriso vitorioso, começou a escrever algo no papel.**

**– Não seja por isso. – ela disse, ao terminar o que estava escrevendo.**

**– Eu não vou fazer waffles.**

**– Está bem então. Sai daí que vou cozinhar.**

**Sesshoumaru suspirou ruidosamente.**

**– Está bem, eu faço. Se você cozinhar provavelmente vai insistir para que eu coma também e eu não quero morrer intoxicado tão jovem. – Ele pegou o guardanapo rudemente.**

**– Não sei se fico feliz com o "eu faço" ou se enfio essa caneta no seu olho por causa do "não quero morrer intoxicado".**

**Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando para a receita escrita no guardanapo. Depois ergueu os olhos para ela.**

**– Imagino que você tenha visto isso de relance num livro de alguma amiga?**

**– Não. No caderno de receita da minha avó quando eu tinha três anos de idade. – ela explicou, com descaso.**

**Sesshoumaru ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e olhou mais uma vez para a receita. Depois pousou o guardanapo na bancada.**

**– Sua memória é realmente assustadora. – ele declarou – Você ainda lembra o que te mostrei naquele dia?**

**– 09055764977. – ela recitou automaticamente, tomando um pouco mais de café. Sesshoumaru colocou a mão na boca e pigarreou.**

**– Realmente assustador. – ele declarou, soando divertido. – Como você faz quando se depara com uma informação que não quer saber?**

**Ela observou-o por alguns segundos, pensativa.**

**– Não sei... Procuro não pensar nela, mas sempre estará lá. É mais fácil simplesmente evitar quando não quero saber de algo.**

**– Entendo.**

**Com isso, eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto Sesshoumaru procurava nos armários os ingredientes indicados na receita. Ela ficou observando a movimentação dele pela cozinha, pensativa. Até que Yuki entrou no recinto.**

**– Ora... O que deu em você para acordar tão cedo, Kagome? Geralmente só o Taisho está acordado há essa hora. – Ela sentou em um dos bancos ao lado de Kagome.**

**– Eu geralmente acordo tarde por que certa pessoa não me deixa dormir quando quero. – ela fuzilou o homem com os olhos – Por alguma injustiça do destino, essa "pessoa" tem um relógio biológico demoníaco que faz com que ele acorde sempre com o nascer do sol, independente de que horas vai dormir.**

**– Ah, entendo... – Yuki riu – O que vocês acharam do passeio de ontem?**

**– Ótimo. – exclamou Kagome.**

**– Entediante. – disse Sesshoumaru.**

**– Sério, Taisho? – disse Yuki, parecendo surpresa – Como é possível? Vi tanta mulher dando em cima de você. Embora a maioria delas olhasse para Kagome e percebesse logo de cara que não valia a pena entrar na briga. – Kagome ruborizou enquanto Sesshoumaru fingia que não tinha ouvido – Isso me lembra. – Yuki tirou alguns pedaços de papeis do bolso do short jeans – Uns caras me pediram para entregar o número deles para você, Higurashi. Toma. – ela disse estendendo os números para Kagome.**

**– Não. – disse Sesshoumaru, ríspido, enquanto Kagome exclamava alguma coisa e colocava as duas mãos na frente dos olhos.**

**Yuki ficou encarando os dois, sem entender, até que Sesshoumaru se esticou por cima do balcão e pegou os pedaços de papel, jogando-os na pia e ligando a água. A ruiva viu aquilo com expressão surpresa.**

**– Você não precisava fazer isso! – ela exclamou, encarando Sesshoumaru – Na verdade, você não tinha o mínimo direito de tentar controlar o que...**

**– Está tudo bem, Yuki-san. – interrompeu Kagome, com um sorriso embaraçado – Ele estava me ajudando. Bastava dar uma olhada nos papeis e eu nunca esqueceria os números. Eu prefiro não saber essas coisas.**

**– Como assim? – Yuki perguntou, surpresa.**

**– Memória fotográfica. – Kagome deu um sorriso amarelo, desconfortável.**

**– Sério? Huh... E como funciona?**

**– Hum... Eu não sei como é ter uma memória normal, então não saberia explicar para você. – enquanto comentava isso, Sesshoumaru ficou observando-a, prestando atenção – Na verdade, eu pensava que todo mundo era igual a mim até os meus doze anos, quando percebi que apenas eu conseguia ler um livro sem precisar abri-lo na aula de Japonês. Essa era uma época em que descansar para mim era extremamente complicado, por causa do excesso de informação. Passei anos com terapeutas para aprender a relaxar minha mente.**

**– Quão nítida é a memória? – perguntou Ryo, que havia entrado na cozinha há poucos minutos, mas não fora visto nem por Yuki nem por Kagome. Sesshoumaru fora o único que o percebera, mas não alardeara.**

**Kagome virou no banco, olhando para ele, e parecia extremamente envergonhada, como se não quisesse que Ryo descobrisse aquilo daquela forma. Ainda assim, ela respondeu:**

**– Tão nítida como eu estou vendo você agora. É como... uma imagem congelada, eternamente gravada na minha mente.**

**– Fascinante. – disse Ryo – Isso deve ser ótimo para estudar leis, não é mesmo?**

**Kagome e Sesshoumaru encararam Ryo, pálidos e surpresos, enquanto que ele apenas lançou um sorriso cúmplice e se sentou ao lado de Yuki.**

**– Você sabe? – Kagome perguntou para ele.**

**– Demorei para associar tudo... Mas eu lembrei por que seu nome era tão familiar.**

**– Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Yuki.**

**– Ah... Nada. Apenas Kagome que é famosa. – Ryo explicou.**

**– Você modelou para alguma campanha grande?**

**– Algumas. – Kagome respondeu, num fio de voz.**

**– Umas "bem" grandes, para dizer verdade. – disse Ryo, lançando outro sorriso cúmplice – Então, Taisho-san... O que você está fazendo aí?**

**– Consertando o encanamento... O que você acha que parece? – Ele respondeu, destilando sarcasmo, enquanto jogava ovos, farinha e manteiga dentro do liquidificador.**

**Kagome rolou os olhos, diante da ironia do companheiro.**

**– Ele está tentando fazer waffle e está mal-humorado por que está perdendo feio para a receita. Sesshoumaru Taisho não aceita uma derrota. – Kagome sorriu quando ele virou-se para ela com uma expressão zangada – Ele não se importa de fazer mais duas porções. Vocês querem? – Isso rendeu outro olhar zangado.**

**– Eu não. – disse Yuki – Ele vai colocar veneno na minha comida.**

**– Não se preocupe, Yuki-san, – disse Ryo – nós temos água oxigenada na dispensa.**

**– Para usar como veneno? Até você, Ryo?**

**Kagome riu.**

**– Não, Yuki-san, água oxigenada é para o caso de envenenamento. Faz você vomitar. – Kagome disse. Ryo e Sesshoumaru olharam para ela como se perguntassem como ela sabia de uma informação como aquela – Eu vi num panfleto para caso de envenenamentos de cães. – Explicou.**

**– Está me comparando com um cão? – exclamou Yuki, de olhos arregalados.**

**– Bem-vinda ao clube. – disse Sesshoumaru, fazendo Kagome rir.**

._.

**Um pouco mais tarde, Ryo chamou Kagome para uma conversa particular no quarto dele. Sesshoumaru não pareceu gostar muito, mas não comentou nada. Enquanto Kagome conversava com Futari Ryo, Sesshoumaru resolvera nadar na piscina da mansão.**

**Kagome saiu do quarto que Yuki e Ryo compartilhavam e o viu ****na piscina ****da janela do corredor. Sorrindo, foi para o quarto e saiu de lá meia hora mais tarde usando um biquíni preto e short jeans. Ao descer as escadas, estancou na altura do décimo degrau, encarando um sutiã de renda preta pendurado no candelabro do saguão.**

**Ela ficou pálida, depois vermelha, e então roxa. Precisou usar a escada de metal que tinha na dispensa e o cabo de um rodo para tirar a peça de lingerie do candelabro. Com ela em mãos, saiu furiosa na direção da piscina.**

**Encontrou Sesshoumaru nadando e gritou o nome dele. Sesshoumaru parou quando chegou a uma das bordas e tirou o cabelo molhado da frente dos olhos.**

**– O. Que. Significa. Isso?!. – ela perguntou, com a mandíbula apertada, balançando o sutiã freneticamente.**

**– Eu te avisei que colocaria sua roupa íntima pendurada no candelabro se você a esquecesse no banheiro novamente. – ele explicou, saindo da piscina e pegando uma toalha para secar o corpo torneado.**

**– Era apenas o sutiã, seu idiota! – ela exclamou – Você fica andando seminu pelo quarto, e fica todo chocado por causa da porcaria de um sutiã pendurado no banheiro?!**

**– Se quiser andar só de toalha por aí, fique à vontade. – ele disse, colocando a toalha no ombro e andando na direção da casa.**

**– Imbecil! – ela exclamou, completamente ruborizada, quando ele passou ao lado dela. Em um ato impulsivo, Kagome o empurrou na piscina.**

**Sesshoumaru caiu na água, e quando ele emergiu, com uma expressão furiosa, ela arregalou os olhos.**

**– Corra. – ele rosnou. E ela correu, mas não foi rápida o suficiente. Ele a alcançou e a pegou nos braços, jogando-a na piscina com shorts, sutiã e tudo mais.**

._.

**Mais tarde, Ryo chamou Sesshoumaru e Kagome para assistir um filme, pois a produção havia (espertamente) disponibilizado um aparelho blu-ray e vários lançamentos. Kagome insistiu até que Sesshoumaru aceitou.**

**Ryo e Yuki ficaram sentados no sofá e até dividiram um cobertor, por causa do frio. Kagome ficou deitada no chão e Sesshoumaru numa poltrona.**

**Na altura de meia-hora do primeiro filme, Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome e percebeu algo desconcertante.**

**– Kagome... Você não está chorando não, né?**

**Kagome fungou, limpando o rosto com uma das mãos.**

**– Não. – mentiu deploravelmente.**

**– Kagome, é uma animação. – ele disse, perplexo.**

**– Mas é uma animação linda!**

**– É Happy Feet! – Sesshoumaru disse, descrente – Céus, até nisso você é esquisita. – como resposta, ele recebeu um olhar irritado dela.**

**Depois da animação, eles assistiram um filme de terror. Yuki se assustava toda hora, mas não por causa do filme, e sim da forma macabra como Kagome ria quando havia alguma cena de morte. Dessa vez, foi Ryo que comentou:**

**– Ela chora em desenhos e ri em filmes de terror. Ela está começando a me assustar.**

**Como se não bastasse, ela achou ruim quando no filme de romance o casal principal ficou junto no final, e dormiu no filme de comédia.**

**– Vamos acordá-la? – Yuki perguntou, quando eles ligaram as luzes e a encontraram adormecida no tapete.**

**– Não. – disse Sesshoumaru, agachando-se e pegando Kagome nos braços com cuidado. Ela murmurou algo e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Vou levá-la para o quarto. Boa-noite.**

**._.**

Tentei a todo custo não demonstrar em minha expressão o quão envergonhada eu estava em ver aquelas cenas. Olhei para Sesshoumaru e percebi que ele estava impassível.

Só de pensar quantos milhões de pessoas estavam vendo aquilo, eu já tinha vontade de me matar ou de sumir no mapa. Talvez, depois que o reality acabar, eu faça uma plástica e mude pro Tibet.

Por sorte, a vergonha pessoal iria parar por ali.

._.

**– Vamos para um rápido comercial e voltamos logo. Não se atrevam a sair daí ou mudar de canal, por que no próximo bloco vamos ver como foi o dia de Futari Ryo e Nanamura Yuki. Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – disse Bankotsu.**

**ESTAMOS APRESENTANDO**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO**

_– Estamos recebendo centenas de e-mails – disse a secretária de Sangô – Todos falando sobre Taisho-san e Higurashi-san._

_– Qual o teor dos e-mails?_

_– A grande maioria de teor positivo. Eu selecionei alguns._

_Sangô pegou o maço de folhas._

_"Eles são um casal tão bonito!"_

_"Ainth! Esse Sesshoumaru tá de quatro pela garota, rapaz! E a Kagome é muito fofa, cara. Achei o máximo ela ter memória fotográfica."_

_"Sesshoumaru-sama andando seminu por aí. *nosebleed*"_

_Sangô sorriu para Miroku Houshi, seu marido e o sócio de Kagome no escritório de advocacia, e agitou as folhas._

_– Kagome é um sucesso. – ela disse, orgulhosa – Sempre soube que ela faria do TBTG algo inesquecível._

_– Pode até ser, mas os clientes dela não gostaram muito de vê-la no reality. Alguns foram reclamar com o Hayato, mas mudaram de ideia quando ele esfregou a eficiência dela na fuça dos desgraçados. Pobre garoto, está morto de apaixonado por ela e não gostou nada de saber que ela anda dormindo no quarto que esse tal de Taisho. – Miroku comentou – Bem, eu achei o máximo ficar vendo ela de biquíni por aí. A Kagome sempre foi gost... – antes que terminasse de falar, Sangô jogou um livro em Miroku, interrompendo-o._

**VOLTAMOS A APRESENTAR**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO**

**– Bem-vindos de volta. Para aqueles que mudaram de canal e se depararam com meu lindo rosto, a explicação do que está acontecendo aqui: hoje é a final do The Beauty and The Geek Japão! Das seis duplas iniciantes, apenas duas chegaram até aqui, e ainda hoje saberemos qual delas é a grande campeã. – Bankotsu piscou – Nós os filmamos por todo um dia e agora eles estão sendo analisados por nossa banca de jurados, que decidirá qual dupla é mais harmoniosa. No bloco anterior, vimos como foi o dia da dupla Taisho Sesshoumaru e Higurashi Kagome. Agora é a vez de Futaria Ryo e Nanamura Yuki. Estão prontos? Então, vamos colocar o bonde para seguir em frente!**

._.

Eu não consegui prestar atenção em quase nada da parte de Ryo e Nanamura. Excetuando que era óbvio que comparado a mim e Sesshoumaru, eles pareciam um casal de santos. Não discutiam, não discordavam. Também não pareciam estar interessados romanticamente um no outro. Era quase como ver dois irmãos adultos passando o dia juntos.

Houve um momento, no entanto, que eu ruborizei dos pés à cabeça, quando Yuki perguntou para Ryo se ele já havia se declarado para mim. O auditório inteiro explodiu em suspiros e exclamações de excitação.

Observei Ryo, que havia atingido tons de vermelho ainda mais escuros que o meu. Yuki se limitou a sorrir e Sesshoumaru continuou impassível, parecendo extremamente relaxado, embora eu tenha visto uma veia saltar no pescoço dele.

Logo, já era hora de os jurados revelarem suas escolhas. Depois de cinco semanas, finalmente acabaria todo aquele tormento.

Ao invés de aliviada, eu só me sentia triste.  
**  
**

._.

**– É chegada a hora. – disse Bankotsu – Não saiam daí, depois dos comerciais, nós finalmente vamos saber quem é a dupla vencedora do The Beauty and The Geek Japão!**

**ESTAMOS APRESENTANDO**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO**

_Sangô entrou na sala de controle, onde Kouga e outros sete operadores organizavam as imagens que iriam ao ar._

_– Quando voltarmos, vá para a câmera seis e avise pro cameramen focar naquela fã com o cartaz "Futari Ryo, seu lindo!". – dizia Kouga para um deles, que acenou afirmativamente._

_– Temos a audiência! – disse a assistente de Kouga – Estamos em primeiro lugar com 32 pontos!_

_– Isso! – exclamou Kouga, enquanto o resto da equipe comemorava. O diretor olhou para Sangô e sorriu largamente – Prepare o champanhe, Houshi-san!_

_– Sim, será um prazer. Eu vou comemorar o sucesso do reality e você o aumento do seu salário._

_– Já não era sem tempo. – Kouga disse – O.k., pessoal, vamos voltar ao trabalho. Mandem uma maquiadora para a Kagome-san, desde o bloco anterior que ela está suando frio ali._

**VOLTAMOS A APRESENTAR**

**THE BEAUTY AND THE GEEK JAPÃO**

**– Então, vamos ao que importa, vocês não acham? – Bankotsu perguntou. Uma música de suspense começou a tocar.**

**Yuki sorria nervosamente e apertava a mão de Ryo, enquanto Kagome e Sesshoumaru apenas pareciam... Kagome e Sesshoumaru. Ela sorrindo calmamente e ele com expressão de entediado.**

**Hakani Assai**  
**Antropóloga**

**– Vamos começar então com nosso primeiro jurado. Hakani-sensei, por favor, na sua opinião, qual dupla é mais harmônica?**

**Hakani ergueu um envelope cinza e começou a deslizar a folha, enquanto explicava:**

**– Por serem realmente harmônicos, a duplas que escolhi foi... – ela puxou a folha e a câmera se focou nos nomes – Futari Ryo e Nanamura Yuki.**

**Na parte de baixo da tela, surgiu duas caixas, uma com o nome Futari e Nanamura, onde surgiu o número "1" e a outra com Taisho e Higurashi, que continuava em zero.**

**– Sua vez, Chichiro-sensei.**

**Chihiro Asami**  
**Sexóloga**

**– Nem preciso explicar algo que está tão claro quanto água. – Ela tirou a folha do envelope sem cerimônia – Sem sombra de dúvidas, Taisho Sesshoumaru e Higurashi Kagome.**

**A caixa na parte de baixo da tela que correspondia a Taisho e Higurashi mudou para "1".**

Espera aí! Por que diabos a sexóloga havia votado em mim e no Sesshoumaru?!

**– Ora... Temos um empate. Ito-san, sobrou para você o voto de minerva.**

**A música de suspense voltou, enquanto a câmera se focava em Ito.**

**Ito Kiba**  
**Psicólogo**

**– Bem... Foi uma escolha bem difícil, até por que "relacionamento harmonioso" não é o mesmo para todas as pessoas. Mas, por uma diferença mínima, acredito que essa dupla se encaixa melhor no quesito. – Ele tirou a folha do envelope – Minha escolha é Futari Ryo e Nanamura Yuki.**

._.

Forcei um sorriso enquanto via Bankotsu exclamar que Ryo e Yuki eram os vencedores do The Beauty and The Geek Japão. Ao meu lado, ouvi Sesshoumaru suspirar de alívio. Embora não entendesse a reação dele, eu que não iria perguntar o que aquilo significava enquanto havia uma câmera em nossas fuças para gravar nossa expressão de perdedores. Por sorte, Sesshoumaru continuou parecendo entediado e eu esbocei meu sorriso mais complacente.

Balões caíram do alto, música alegre começou a tocar, o auditório explodiu em aplausos (embora fosse possível ouvir algumas vaias nada encantadoras). O final do The Beauty and The Geek Japão seguiu a etiqueta de final ridículo que todo programa televisivo tinha que ter.

Ver Bankotsu bancar o alegre quando ele provavelmente estava com vontade se matar por estar fazendo aquilo serviu para que meu sorriso parecesse mais real. Uma garota usando roupas minúsculas apareceu trazendo um cheque tamanho gigante no valor de cinquenta mil ienes e os ex-geeks e ex-beauties eliminados nos episódios passados se levantaram de seus lugares na primeira fila para parabenizar Yuki e Ryo.

Vi que aquela era nossa deixa e puxei Sesshoumaru pelo braço para fazermos o mesmo. Confetes ainda caíam no estúdio e vi Bankotsu falando alguma coisa para uma câmera. E então, todos os letreiros luminosos onde estava escrito "On Air" se apagaram e eu soube que o programa havia acabado.

Sesshoumaru pareceu bastante sincero ao parabenizar os dois, o que me surpreendeu.

Eu tive que esperar Sajia se desgrudar de Yuki para abraçá-la e dizer que estava feliz por ela – e até que estava mesmo. Olhei para Ryo. Era impossível olhar para aquele rosto de bebê e não ter vontade de sorrir.

– Parabéns. – eu disse, soando muito mais sincera do que quando havia dito aquilo para Yuki.

Ryo acenou afirmativamente.

– Vou sentir sua falta. – ele disse, ruborizando. E antes que eu pudesse falar uma coisa, se afastou e pediu uma caneta e uma folha para um dos assistentes de câmera. Ao conseguir o que queria, ele voltou para perto de mim e escreveu algo na folha. Depois dobrou ela sete vezes e me entregou. – Esse é meu número. Sei que você decora tudo o que vê, então só desdobre se quiser.

Eu peguei o papel da mão dele e desdobrei ali mesmo, na frente dele. Encarei a folha por dois segundos e devolvi o papel.

– Pronto. – disse. – E, Ryo... Desculpe-me por não ter falado quem eu era de verdade.

– Não, não se desculpe. Eu é que fui tolo de não perceber. Até por que eu havia estudado sua defesa no caso Akiba, sobre a teoria de, em caso de desproporcionalidade, aplicar analogicamente a pena de outro crime que protegesse o mesmo bem jurídico. Eu demorei tanto para perceber que aquela Higurashi Kagome era você por que não esperava que uma jurista tão incrível fosse uma das modelos que participariam do reality.

Fiquei vermelha com o elogio.

– Obrigada. – disse. Ao olhar em volta, percebi que Sesshoumaru não estava mais perto de mim – A gente se vê por aí, Ryo.

– Sim, ao menos eu espero.

Com isso, afastei-me, a procura de Sesshoumaru. Não era possível que ele já tivesse ido embora... Ou era? Era lógico que depois do final do episódio, nós simplesmente não iríamos embora do nada... Provavelmente a produção iria querer conversar conosco ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas se Sesshoumaru quisesse realmente ir embora, quem o impediria? Até por que mais cedo naquela manhã, a produção enviara várias pessoas para encaixotar nossos pertences e levar até nossas casas.

Eu comecei a me desesperar. Se Sesshoumaru realmente tivesse ido embora, isso significava que havia grandes chances de eu nunca mais pôr os olhos nele. Simplesmente assim.

Senti uma pressão estranha atrás dos meus olhos e soube que estava a ponto de chorar. Por vários motivos. O mais forte era pensar que Sesshoumaru se importava tão pouco comigo que fora embora sem nem ao menos dizer um adeus. Havia também o fato de nunca mais ver o rosto do homem que conseguiu fazer com que eu me apaixonasse. E o motivo mais fraco de todos, mas grande contribuinte para meu estado de nervos, era o fato de termos perdido no reality.

Podia não parecer, mas eu era uma péssima perdedora.

De repente, vi um homem alto de cabelos prateados aceitando água de um dos assistentes de palco. Senti a expectativa me percorrer, que se tornou alívio logo quando reconheci a camisa dele.

Aproximei-me.

– Por que você fugiu? – perguntei.

Ele virou-se para mim.

– Estava com sede. – explicou, mostrando a garrafa de água. Eu suspirei. Claro, ele havia ido atrás de água enquanto eu me desesperava com a ausência dele.

Estar apaixonado era uma verdadeira porcaria.

– Pensei que você tinha ido embora. – comentei.

– Bem, ninguém estranharia... Eu sou o perdedor, afinal. – ele disse, soando irônico.

– Bem... Quanto a isso... Como você está? – perguntei.

– Estou perfeitamente bem.

– Mas o laboratório... – comecei, parando quando o vi sorrindo. Era algo tão raro que fiquei sem palavras.

– Eu não preciso mais do dinheiro. Precisaria do investimento se eu tivesse que manter o laboratório por mais seis meses ou um ano, mas eu consegui achar o algoritmo que faltava para a equação-relação tempo-espaço. Vou precisar apenas de alguns testes e vou ter as respostas que preciso em um ou dois meses. – Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão na minha cabeça – Eu vou ficar bem.

Aquela informação havia me deixado tão malditamente aliviada, que percebi que o único motivo para eu estar triste por termos perdidos era por que eu acreditava que ele precisava ganhar.

Sorri para ele, feliz, e percebi que a expressão dele se tornou grave.

– Kagome, eu... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido quando viu algo atrás de mim. Virei o rosto e dei de cara com Hayato, que sorriu para mim.

– Finalmente encontrei você. Acho que se houvesse a modalidade olímpica "ser tragada pela terra" não haveria ninguém que pudesse competir com você. – Senti Sesshoumaru se afastar de mim e tive que me controlar para não protestar. Nisso Hayato se aproximou e beijou minha testa, como de costume. Isso me deixou absurdamente apreensiva, apesar de nunca ter me sentido assim antes com contato físico com Hayato. Isso provavelmente por que eu não queria que Sesshoumaru achasse que havia algo demais entre eu e o meu advogado assistente. – Ainda bem que você não ganhou, só em pensar o quanto o programa te alugaria depois disso, eu estremeço. Esteja preparada para trabalhar como uma escrava a partir de amanhã.

– Ah, me dá uma folga, está bem?

Virei-me para Sesshoumaru. A expressão dele estava novamente fria.

– Bem... – ele disse – Obrigado por tudo. Acho que vou seguir seu conselho e ir para casa. – Eu arregalei os olhos, meio desesperada. – Acredito que isso seja um adeus.

Eu não consegui falar nada. Talvez devesse pedir para ele ficar. Ou dizer que o amava. Ou ainda declarar que eu com certeza não havia sugerido que ele devesse ir para casa. Mas a única coisa que eu fiz foi observar enquanto ele virava as costas e saía andando.

Nesse meio tempo, Bankotsu chegou, dizendo para Hayato que Miroku o estava procurando. Quando o advogado foi embora, o meu amigo me abraçou, exclamando:

– Finalmente acabou, Kagome. Agora podemos voltar para nossas vidinhas patéticas. – Foi quando ele percebeu que eu estava chorando, olhando para onde Sesshoumaru tinha ido. Bankotsu segurou meus ombros e me encarou – Meu Deus, Kagome... Você se apaixonou por ele?

Olhei para o meu amigo, mal vendo ele por causa das lágrimas e sussurrei:

– Sim... E dói muito, Bankotsu. – Senti os braços dele me envolverem e enxuguei minhas lágrimas na camisa social do meu amigo.

Bankotsu apenas ficou me abraçando, quieto. Ele não disse nada, nem mesmo que aquilo logo passaria. Ainda bem. Se ele dissesse algo como isso, eu não seria capaz de acreditar em uma palavra que fosse.

Estava acabado.

Simples assim.

Beauty and The Geek © TV Tokyo

* * *

**Acabou o reality. E agora?!  
**

**Apenas mais um capítulo e epilogo e essa fanfic estará finalizada.  
**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Comentem e prometo postar o próximo capítulo na segunda ou terça.  
**

**Até a próxima, pessoal!  
**


	7. Ex-Beauty e Ex-Geek

******Ex-Beauty e Ex-Geek  
**

A vida voltou ao normal. Sangô havia me dito que depois do fim do episódio, a caixa de mensagens no site da TV Tokyo se encheu de recados indignados. Por mais que as pessoas gostassem de Ryo e Yuuki, ainda assim preferiam que eu e Sesshoumaru tivéssemos ganhado.

No escritório, descobri que duas clientes minhas não me queriam mais como advogada por que acreditavam que eu "não era tão séria quanto parecia ser". Em contrapartida, três dias depois de ter voltado ao trabalho eu venci uma grande causa, o que me fez ganhar uns vinte novos clientes.

Eu descobri da pior forma possível que as pessoas reagiam de duas forma a um coração partido: ou entravam em depressão, ou faziam como eu, e se tornavam _whorkaholics¹_. Hayato havia dito que eu iria trabalhar como uma escrava, mas até mesmo ele teve que tentar intervir na minha situação:

– Kagome... Você está dormindo e se alimentando direito? Eu estou vendo a hora de você cair dura, juro para você. – Não, eu não estava me alimentando nem dormindo direito. Mas eu nunca admitiria o verdadeiro motivo.

Sim, o fato de estar apaixonada por um babaca era em grande parte o culpado. Mas eu não me alimentava direito por que qualquer comida de restaurante parecia insossa para mim (motivo: a comida maravilhosa de Sajia e, posteriormente, de Sesshoumaru) e qualquer tentativa de cozinhar resultava em um atentado contra a minha vida.

Isso era até lógico. Agora o motivo para eu não conseguir dormir direito era o que me estressava. Eu não dormia por causa do silêncio. Dá para acreditar nisso? Acredito que naquele um mês dentro do reality, eu me acostumei a dormir com o barulho de Sesshoumaru estudando, andando pelo quarto, ressonando...

Agora eu me deitava na cama, e só ouvia silêncio.

Nunca pensei que algo assim aconteceria, mas o silêncio parecia ensurdecedor para mim. Eu até mesmo ficava cantarolando, por que não suportava a ausência de qualquer som.

No quinto dia após não conseguir pregar o olho – estava indo trabalhar depois de me drogar com café – eu liguei desesperada para Jakotsu. Meu amigo gay para todas as horas apareceu onze da noite na minha casa, acompanhado de Bankotsu.

– É por causa do Taisho, né? – ele disse, assim que viu a minha expressão deplorável – Eu vou ligar para Sangô e descobrir onde ele mora. Você vai lá e vai dizer o que sente para ele. Ou então eu vou lá e descarrego toda a minha raiva na cara daquele idiota. O que você prefere?

Isso que dá ter amigo superprotetor. Jakotsu prometeu passar a noite comigo, para ver se eu conseguia dormir e Bankotsu disse que dormiria na minha sala.

Lógico que eu reclamei.

– Você está querendo me proteger de quem? Do seu irmão? – Bankotsu olhou para Jakotsu que apenas acenou como se dissesse "ela está certa, da fruta que ela gosta eu como até o caroço". Ainda assim, só consegui expulsar ele da minha casa quando Jakotsu disse que se ele não fosse, começaríamos a conversar na frente dele sobre todas as coisas pervertidas que eu queria fazer com Sesshoumaru.

Assim que Bankotsu saiu pela porta do meu apartamento, Jakotsu olhou para mim com uma expressão preocupada e um sorriso torto.

– Kagome, meu amor... – ele começou. Empertiguei-me, pensando no sermão que ia ouvir – Por favor, me diga que você não foi burra ao ponto de ter aquele filhote de deus grego na sua cama e não passar a mão nele pelo menos uma vez!

Eu não esperava exatamente por isso, e, pela primeira vez em cinco dias, eu ri.

Naquela noite, mesmo tendo um homem gostoso na minha cama (embora gay), eu não consegui dormir. Eu queria entender que tipo de macumba eu deveria fazer para poder pregar o olho.

Dispensei Jakotsu no dia seguinte, apesar de ele dizer que eu era uma criatura tão linda sonolenta que ele estava tentado a virar hetero. Por algum motivo, comecei a chorar quando ele me disse isso. Ele me abraçou e me deu um selinho, dizendo que se o Taisho ainda não tinha me procurado até aquele momento, era por que não passava de um idiota sem coração.

Foi no oitavo dia após ter saído do reality que Sangô ligou para mim:

– Kagome... Como você está?

– Bem. – menti.

– Olha... Estou ligando para perguntar se você achou um caderno preto nas suas coisas. – Eu arregalei os olhos ao ouvir isso. Caderno preto... Isso soava malditamente familiar.

– Por quê?

– Parece que nossa equipe perdeu um volume de anotações muito importante de Sesshoumaru. Acredito que tenha sido quando eles foram encaixotar e tudo mais. O volume e mais quatro livros dele sumiram, e nós não achamos em lugar algum. Já liguei para o Futari e para a Nanamura.

– Você só pode estar brincando! – exclamei – Aquele volume era onde estava a maior parte da pesquisa dele!

– É, eu sei... Ele está me enlouquecendo. Parece que se ele não achar o caderno, vai ter que refazer tudo.

Senti minha pressão baixar ao ouvir isso. Refazer tudo? Um trabalho de anos? Eu não consigo imaginar Sesshoumaru desesperado, mas eu sabia que era exatamente assim que ele deveria estar. Perder algo tão importante quando ele finalmente havia conseguido concluir a teoria que precisava para provar a tese acadêmica do pai?

– E então, Kagome, está com você?

– Não. – sussurrei, em um fio de voz – Sangô, por favor, você tem que achar isso. Você não imagina como é importante.

– Droga, Kagome, até você? – ela exclamou, mostrando o quanto a situação a estava estressando – Eu sei que preciso achar. Vou processar a companhia contratada para fazer o frete dos pertences de vocês... Mas isso não é o suficiente... Eu... Ai, vou continuar procurando. Tchau, Kagome.

Ela desligou e eu coloquei o telefone no gancho. Eu estava no meu escritório. A Higurashi & Houshi ficava na cobertura de um dos melhores prédios comerciais de Tóquio. A vista era incrível, mas não me chamou a mínima atenção naquele momento. Eu estava anestesiada. Ele não precisaria refazer tudo, obviamente, ele deveria lembrar grande parte da pesquisa. Mas ele não conseguiria se lembrar de tudo.

Mas havia alguém que podia.

Lembrei de quando havia folheado o caderno, enquanto Sesshoumaru estava no banho e fechei os olhos, pedindo para a minha memória incomum não falhar naquele momento. Quase chorei de alívio quando as imagens das páginas vieram nítidas na minha mente como se eu tivesse o Death Note na minha mão.

Imediatamente peguei o telefone e disquei o ramal do escritório de Miroku. A secretária dele passou a ligação.

– Oi, Ka-chan. – ele disse, soando animado – Começar o dia ouvindo sua voz é sempre um prazer.

– Sem perversão, Miroku. Tenho um favor para te pedir... – Engoli em seco – Você consegue segurar as pontas sem mim por uns dias? Ir para as minhas audiências e tudo mais. Tenho relatório de todos os processos, então você não terá muito trabalho.

– Hum... – Miroku disse – Levando em consideração as muitas vezes que você fez isso por mim, então eu faço esse favor com prazer. Embora possa pedir em troca outros favores... Como um filho... Uma noite de paixão...

– Uma castração... – sugeri – Continua falando e eu ligo para Sangô. – brinquei.

– Ui, você é muito convincente. E muito _seduzente_, também. – ele riu – Vá em paz, Kagome. Faça o que tenha que fazer, mas não demore demais.

– Obrigada, Miroku.

– Disponha. Mas você sabe que Hayato não vai gostar muito...

– Pode deixar que com ele eu me entendo.

._.

Saí do escritório e fui numa papelaria. Tentei achar um caderno de anotações igual ao de Sesshoumaru, mas apenas encontrei um similar, com capa de couro marrom. Corri para a casa, preparei mais dois litros de café, e comecei a transcrever as palavras da minha memória para o caderno.

Não tive coragem de ligar para Sangô para dizer o que estava fazendo, pois temia que eu não conseguisse lembrar alguma parte, ou que eu tivesse pulado alguma página sem querer quando folheei o caderno original. Naquele dia, apesar de passar quase nove horas escrevendo, eu só consegui fazer dez páginas, por que tinha que parar toda hora para ver se estava escrevendo correto. Sem falar que minha coordenação motora não era nem de longe boa o suficiente para fazer tal tarefa com rapidez.

Nessa noite, o sono me venceu e eu consegui cochilar. Foi um sono muito leve, perturbado, mas, ainda assim, fora o único que eu tive em dias então eu estava agradecida por isso.

No dia seguinte, retornei ao trabalho.

._.

No terceiro dia, Hayato ligou para mim. Estava revoltado da vida por que eu havia sido displicente mais uma vez com o meu trabalho. Eu admito que me senti um pouco culpada, mas eu sabia que o escritório sobreviveria sem mim por uma semana ou duas a mais. Conversei com Hayato e lhe disse que ele poderia ligar para mim toda vez que estivesse com alguma dúvida, mas que eu não iria aparecer no escritório por algum tempo.

Bankotsu ligava diariamente para saber como eu estava. Na maioria das vezes, Jakotsu tomava o celular do irmão e perguntava se eu estava passando bem sem ter o corpo lascivo dele na minha cama.

Rin me ligou uma vez e eu não atendi. O que é que uma pessoa normal faria? Ligaria de novo. O que a Rin fez? Ligou para a polícia e disse que a melhor amiga dela tinha sido sequestrada por um serial killer e que eu provavelmente iria virar roupa de algum psicopata. Claro que a polícia não deu ouvidos a ela, então ela veio na minha casa.

Ao me ver, a primeira coisa que ela disse foi:

– Santo Deus, é muito pior do que eu imaginava. Você virou zumbi! – Depois disso, ela saiu correndo pelo corredor e eu tive que ir atrás dela.

Fui forçada a explicar o que eu estava fazendo e então ela deixou de ser a amiga louca para ser psicóloga.

– O fato de você não conseguir dormir provavelmente é um trauma. Seu corpo está lhe dizendo que há algo de errado com sua cabeça. Provavelmente é uma reação por que você não se declarou para ele enquanto podia.

– Sim, muito perspicaz você perceber isso. – disse, rolando os olhos.

Depois que ela saiu, voltei para o trabalho. Era o quinto dia e meus dedos já estavam cheios de calos enormes e avermelhados. Mas, ao menos, eu já havia chegado à parte do grande cálculo complexo do final. Que, cá entre nós, eu sabia que seria a parte mais difícil.

Dois dias depois... Eu havia terminado. Meu alívio era tão grande, que eu achei que iria desmaiar. Principalmente por que eu não havia pulado nenhuma página e estava tudo certinho. Olhei para o relógio, e percebi que eram 21:07h. Era um pouco tarde, mas eu queria entregar dar aquilo para Sangô imediatamente.

Liguei para ela.

– Alô?

– Sangô, é a Kagome.

– Oi, Ka-chan... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Miroku me falou que você tiraria uma folga longa e eu me perguntei o que você estaria aprontando.

– Eu tenho o caderno de Sesshoumaru comigo.

– O quê?! Você só pode estar brincando! – ela exclamou, surpresa – Ai, Kagome... Você nem imagina como fico aliviada de ouvir isso. Eu e o desgraçado tivemos uma briga bem série há uns três dias... Depois disso, eu ligo para o laboratório e ninguém atende. Uma vez o assistente dele atendeu, mas desligou na minha cara logo que me identifiquei.

Ah, Sesshoumaru. Você não podia ser menos orgulhoso, maldito?

– Entendo... Você... tem o número do laboratório aí? Talvez eles atendam se eu ligar de um número diferente.

– Não custa tentar. Vou te passar. – Anotei o número do laboratório – Ah, Ka-chan, obrigada por tudo. Depois me liga para dizer se conseguiu.

Despedi-me dela e desliguei. Fiquei olhando o número no papel e disquei imediatamente. Como esperado, ninguém atendeu. Até por que era quase dez da noite... Quem trabalharia a uma hora daquela? Ainda assim, tentei mais duas vezes, obtendo o mesmo resultado frustrante.

Bati o fone no gancho com força e me deitei no sofá. Tinha que haver um jeito de encontrar o Sesshoumaru. Se eu tivesse no lugar dele, eu com certeza não iria querer passar por aquele desespero nem um segundo a mais que o necessário.

Fechei os olhos, tentando me lembrar se Sesshoumaru deixara escapar algo sobre o lugar em que ele morava. Os fragmentos começaram voar em minha mente:

"Preciso de investimento para o laboratório."

"(...) quando pessoas como o meu pai têm que se esforçar tanto para conseguir qualquer coisa"

"09055764977".

Arregalei os olhos. Céus! Como eu era estúpida. Lesma sem-cérebro, Bípede sem neurônios! Aquilo era um número de telefone! Tirei o fone do gancho e apertei as teclas freneticamente.

Tocou uma vez.

Tocou duas.

–_ Taisho._ – Graças a Deus. Fechei os olhos, tomada pelo alívio e pela emoção de ouvir a voz dele depois de quase duas semanas. – _Alô?_

– Sesshoumaru. – Sussurrei. Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos.

_– Kagome?_

– Sim. – Eu sorri instintivamente, por ele ter reconhecido minha voz.

–_ Como você me achou?_

– Você me deu esse número, não lembra? – perguntei, com o sorriso transparecendo na minha voz. Da mesma forma como ele pareceu razoavelmente divertido ao responder:

–_ Ah, então você percebeu._

Olhei o relógio no meu pulso. 21:42.

– Sesshoumaru... Eu sei que está tarde, mas onde você está?

_– Em casa._

– Ótimo, me dê o endereço e me espere aí. – eu disse, já me levantando.

_– Posso saber por..._ – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

– É complicado de explicar. Apenas me dê o endereço.

Ele respirou fundo e revelou onde morava. Procurei mentalmente onde o prédio dele ficava.

– O trânsito está razoável há essa hora. Chego aí em cinquenta minutos. – Antes de ele dizer alguma coisa, eu já tinha desligado. Peguei um casaco, as chaves do carro, coloquei o caderno em uma mochila, e saí.

._.

Eu não esperava que estivesse chovendo, então eu estava razoavelmente ensopada quando apertei a campainha do apartamento de Sesshoumaru. Enquanto esperava ele abrir a porta, eu tateei a mochila, suspirando de alívio ao perceber que a tática de colocá-la contra a barriga e correr encurvada a havia mantido seca.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta. Usava uma calça moletom cinza e camiseta regata branca. Tinha a aparência cansada, mas continuava tão gostoso quanto me lembrava.

– Oi. – eu disse.

– Você está ensopada. – ele comentou, cruzando os braços.

– Sério? Muito obrigada por atentar a esse detalhe. Nem havia percebido! – Grosso! Quinze dias sem me ver e a primeira coisa que ele fala é "você está ensopada".

– Entre logo. – Ele deu espaço para que eu passasse. Eu tirei as botas na entrada e o casaco. Por sorte, a roupa por baixo dele estava apenas úmida. Sesshoumaru sumiu por um corredor e voltou dois minutos depois com uma toalha. Enquanto tentava secar o cabelo como podia, percebi que aquele era um apartamento de luxo.

– Uau. Esse lugar é lindo. – exclamei. – Não pensei que você fosse rico... – eu estava para completar com um "já que precisava de dinheiro para o laboratório".

– O salário de professor titular do Centro Tecnológico da Universidade de Tóquio é alto o suficiente para manter um estilo de vida assim... Mas não para manter um laboratório de alta tecnologia. – Ele explicou, entendendo o que eu queria dizer e me deixando envergonhada. – Desde que a tese do meu pai foi rejeitada na Academia de Física, sete anos atrás, o laboratório perdeu quase todos os investimentos e tem sido mantido apenas com os bens do meu pai. Eu fiz milagre durante todo esse tempo, mas o retorno financeiro do laboratório é mínimo. Mesmo que eu empregasse todo o meu salário, ainda assim eu conseguiria mantê-lo apenas por mais uns seis meses.

– Entendo. – respondi.

– Bem... Você deve estar com frio... Vou fazer alguma coisa quente para você.

– Não. Espere... Eu... soube que você perdeu o caderno de anotações. – comecei.

Sesshoumaru fechou a expressão. Pensei que ele fosse começar a esbravejar sobre o reality e sobre a incompetência de quem havia ficado responsável de recolher seus pertences, mas ele apenas desviou o olhar.

Ele achava que era culpado por aquilo.

– Não foi culpa sua. – eu disse, surpresa.

Ele respirou fundo, voltando a olhar para mim.

– Eu deveria ter tomado mais cuidado. Era algo importante e havia chances de alguma coisa extraviar. Eu que fui relapso.

– Pare, Sesshoumaru. Autopiedade não combina com você.

– Não é autopiedade, é reconhecer o próprio erro. Faz parte de ser um adulto sabia? – Eu arregalei os olhos ao ouvir isso. De alguma forma, pareceu que ele estava me passando um sermão. – Vamos logo para a cozinha.

Ele saiu andando.

Eu abri a mochila e tirei o caderno de dentro.

– Sesshoumaru. – chamei, estendendo o caderno. Ele virou-se para mim e estancou, ao ver o volume na minha mão. Por um momento, eu vi esperança nos olhos dele. Então ele percebeu que o caderno tinha uma capa diferente do Death Note.

– O que é isso?

– Suas anotações. – eu afirmei, sorrindo.

– Não, não são. – Sesshoumaru disse isso com tom calmo. Não como se estivesse irritado por eu lhe dar falsas esperanças, mas sim como se quisesse que eu não levasse um choque ao destruir a _minha_expectativa.

– São, sim.

– Kagome...

– Pegue. – Empurrei o caderno nas mãos dele. Ele apenas segurou-o, com as duas mãos, e ficou me encarando, como se estivesse pensando em como dizer para uma criança que papai-noel não existia. – Céus, criatura irritante dos infernos. Abra a porcaria do caderno.

Ele abriu o caderno com um suspiro e encarou a primeira página com expressão condescendente. Eu sorri, vaidosa, ao ver a expressão de divertida descrença dele passar para perplexidade completa.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos e começou a folhear o caderno com afobação, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Ele passou quase oito minutos completos lendo o que estava escrito até chegar a última folha, onde havia a versão final da equação, margeada com rabiscos, tal qual ele havia feito no caderno original.

Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, boquiaberto.

– Como isso é possível? Essa letra não é minha. – Foi quando ele percebeu os curativos que envolviam os dedos da minha mão esquerda (sim, eu sou canhota) – Meu Deus, Kagome! Não me diga que você... – ele parecia meio indignado, agora.

Cruzei minhas mãos nas costas, para que ele parasse de olhar para os meus dedos.

– Desculpe... Eu... Eu folheei seu caderno um dia.

– Você está pedindo desculpas? – Ele me encarou, exasperado – Você copiou todo o meu caderno de anotações à mão, salvou a pesquisa que eu tenho feito a mais de cinco anos, senão o laboratório pelo qual tenho lutado por toda a minha vida, e você ainda se atreve a me pedir desculpas? – Ele sorriu, pasmo, e olhou mais uma vez para o caderno – Eu não consigo acreditar que você fez isso.

Ele se aproximou de mim. Eu esperei, nervosa, mas ele não fez nada, apenas ficou ali, a trinta centímetros do meu corpo, como quem não sabia o que fazer.

– Obrigado.

Havia tanta sinceridade naquela única palavra que eu sorri, imersa em felicidade. De repente, valera a pena o sacrifício de escrever setenta páginas à mão, de deixar meu escritório às moscas por uns dias.

– Eu não sei nem como agradecer. – ele disse.

Eu cocei os olhos, repentinamente cansada, e percebi que havia algo que ele poderia fazer, sim.

– Bem... Você poderia começar dormindo comigo. – A forma como ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, perplexo, fez com que eu percebesse quão ambíguo era o que eu havia dito. – Não, seu bobo! – exclamei, e apressei-me a explicar – Eu não durmo há quinze dias!

– Quinze? – Ele olhou para o caderno, provavelmente pensando que não dormia por que estava transcrevendo as informações – Mas eu só avisei a produtora do reality sobre a ausência do caderno há nove dias.

– É, eu sei... Eu... não consigo dormir sem você no quarto... – Dizer aquilo em voz alta foi tão constrangedor, que eu achei que ia derreter de tanta vergonha – Parece que eu me acostumei em dormir com você estudando, fazendo barulho ou qualquer coisa assim, e agora não consigo dormir sozinha. Na verdade, nem com ninguém. Eu chamei o Jakotsu para dormir comigo, e ainda assim não consegui pregar o olho...

– Você chamou um homem para dormir com você?! – ele exclamou, indignado.

– Sim, ele é um amigo meu. Ele até me abraçou, para ver seu eu conseguia dormir... – Parei quando vi Sesshoumaru empalidecer à velocidade da luz – ... Bem... Jakotsu não é exatamente boa companhia. Ele passou a noite toda falando o quanto... – "eu era burra por não ter agarrado você", quase completei, mas consegui mudar a frase a tempo – você era bonito.

– Como?

– É... Você faz o tipo dele.

– Ele é gay? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, meio rindo.

– Sim. – respondi, confusa. Eu estava tão acostumada com o fato de Jakotsu ser gay que ficava desnorteada quando via alguém falar dele como se não soubesse de uma informação tão importante.

– Céus. – disse Sesshoumaru, irritado. Depois massageou as têmporas e suspirou de alívio.

– O.k... Isso foi estranho. Normalmente nenhum homem fica feliz quando eu digo que ele faz o tipo do Jakotsu... A menos que... Você não é gay não, né?! – perguntei, com olhos arregalados.

Ele me lançou um olhar de esguelha que praticamente me chamava de idiota.

– Não. Na verdade... Sou hetero até demais pro meu próprio bem. – Ele massageou as têmporas mais uma vez – Certo... Então você não consegue dormir a menos que eu esteja no mesmo cômodo... É isso?

– É.

– E pela sua expressão de zumbi... – Putz... Até ele? – Acredito que você não queria esperar até amanhã.

– Por favor.

Ele olhou o relógio.

– Bem, então acho melhor você dormir aqui hoje. Está tarde demais para irmos para sua casa ou então você ir lá para pegar uma roupa. – Ele olhou para meu cabelo úmido e minha roupa molhada – Vamos ver se arranjamos alguma coisa para você vestir.

._.

O quarto de Sesshoumaru era enorme, com móveis negros, paredes brancas. Combinava com ele. Ele abriu uma porta e me mostrou onde ficava o closet.

– Vê se você acha alguma coisa aí dentro que caiba em você. – Eu entrei e ele fechou a porta atrás de mim.

As roupas de Sesshoumaru eram todas grandes demais para mim. Tentei vestir alguns shorts e calças e todas ficavam folgadas. Ainda pensei em amarrar alguma delas, mas dormir com um calombo no quadril com certeza não ia ser confortável. Por fim, vesti a única coisa que coube e uma blusa preta de mangas curtas – infelizmente, meu sutiã estava molhado demais para usá-lo.

Quando saí, encontrei Sesshoumaru analisando o caderno mais uma vez.

– Agora entendo vocês, homens... Essas cuecas box são muito confortáveis. – Ele olhou para mim dos pés a cabeça. Por mais que fosse uma cueca preta, ficava parecendo um short em mim, então não fiquei envergonhada de usá-la (até por que eu ainda estava usando minha roupa íntima por baixo).

Sesshoumaru ficou me encarando por alguns segundos e então apertou a palma da mão contra a testa, resmungando algo como "essa vai ser uma noite dos infernos" que também poderia ser "estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos" ou ainda "de onde surgiu essa garota dos infernos?".

Limpei a garganta, desconfortável. Qualquer uma das interpretações não era boa.

– Vamos, deite logo na cama. Acho que nós dois precisamos dormir. Vou tomar um banho. – Ele abriu uma porta e desapareceu atrás dela, o que me fez acreditar aquele era o banheiro. Devagar, deitei na cama e afofei o travesseiro. Enrolei-me no cobertor e respirei fundo, tentando controlar o nervosismo de dormir na mesma que Sesshoumaru... De novo. Três minutos depois eu estava dormindo tão profundamente que nem vi quando foi que Sesshoumaru deitou na cama.

._.

Acordei me sentindo a pessoa mais satisfeita da face da terra. Uma noite de sono bem dormida, graças a Deus. Eu seria capaz de beijar a Kokuzi Kalin nesse momento, de tão feliz que estava. Percebi que meu travesseiro estava mais firme do que eu recordava e notei que era por que eu estava usando o peito de Sesshoumaru como almofada. Meu primeiro instinto foi me afastar, mas o braço dele em volta da minha cintura fez com que eu desistisse da ideia.

Abri os olhos devagar, deparando-me com Sesshoumaru, observando-me.

– Que... estranho. – comentei, bocejando – Geralmente você se afastava de mim quando acordava.

– Hum... – ele resmungou, como se tivesse descoberto meu segredo mais sórdido – Então você sabia que eu a abraçava durante a noite...

Espera... Ele me abraçava? Não estava mais para o contrário?

Franzi o cenho, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

_Cremdeuspai!_O que eu estava fazendo abraçada ao Sesshoumaru?! Tentei me afastar, mas ele me segurou.

Encarei-o, surpresa.

– Eu me afastava toda manhã para não ter que encarar essa sua expressão sonolenta. – ele disse, parecendo frio demais para que aquilo significasse alguma coisa romântica.

– Qual o problema de vocês, homens, com minha cara de sono?

Isso o fez erguer uma sobrancelha, como se perguntasse de quem mais além dele eu estava me referindo. Eu não disse nada. Vendo que eu não revelaria aquela informação, ele apenas suspirou.

– Que horas são agora? – perguntei, tentando me afastar novamente. Ele voltou a me puxar de encontro a ele.

– Três da tarde.

Dessa vez ele não conseguiu me segurar, sentei-me na cama de supetão, virando-me para ele, assustada.

– Quantas horas eu dormi?

– Em torno de dezesseis horas.

– Céus... Você deveria ter me acordado. – reclamei – Eu devo ter atrapalhado você. Sério, me desculpa.

– Bem, os planos para hoje (e para os próximos dois anos) era fazer a pesquisa que você me devolveu ontem. Isso significa que tenho muito tempo livre. – ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça – E você parecia mesmo precisar de uma boa noite de sono.

Respirei profundamente, percebendo que ele estava certo. Eu me sentia mais como eu mesma agora. Virei-me para ele e sorri.

– Obrigada por me deixar dormir aqui. – agradeci.

– Bem... Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso. – Ele disse, enquanto meu sorriso morria no meu rosto – Ou você se acostuma a dormir sozinha de novo... Ou então você se casa comigo.

Encarei-o, perplexa. Que tipo de brincadeira de péssimo gosto ele resolveu fazer, hem! Eu sinceramente senti vontade de enfiar minha mão na cara dele, por ousar dizer algo do tipo para mim.

– Sei... – comentei, séria. – É o pedido de casamento mais interessante que já ouvi na vida. – Se ele estava disposto a fazer uma brincadeira assim, então que encarasse as consequências.

– Você precisa de alguém que te mantenha longe da cozinha. – ele afirmou, lançando um meio-sorriso.

– Ah! Eu ganho comida de boa qualidade... Noites bem-dormidas... E você, o que ganha? – perguntei, estreitando os olhos.

Ele passou alguns segundos sem responder. Por isso que digo, não faça uma brincadeira quando você não está em condições de leva-la até...

– Você.

O quê?!

Boquiaberta, fiquei observando-o. Ele ergueu o tronco, sentando-se.

– Que diabos de expressão é essa? – ele perguntou, sério.

– É só que... eu estou aqui me perguntando... quais as chances de você não estar brincando. – respondi, parecendo assustada.

– O quê? Por que eu... Você achou que eu estava brincando?! – O.k., agora ele estava realmente irritado – Você é realmente incapaz de reagir como uma pessoa normal, não é?!

– Espera... Você está mesmo pedindo em casamento?

– Achou que eu estava fazendo o quê?! Ensaiando para representar Romeu e Julieta? – Ah, tinha sentido falta do sarcasmo inerente. Ele fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas eu o impedi, segurando o braço dele.

– Desculpe. É que eu não sou exatamente o tipo de pessoa acostumada a notar esse tipo de sinais.

– Eu tenho te enviado milhares de sinais... Nem mesmo você pode ser tão desligada.

– Eu... Bem... É por causa da Síndrome de Asperger². – Expliquei, envergonhada.

– Você tem Asperger? – ele perguntou, completamente surpreendido com a minha declaração.

– Sim... Bem, é tão leve que só pôde ser diagnosticado pelo meu terceiro neurologista. Então eu não sou muito boa em captar sinais de interesse humano. Ainda mais quando alguém faz isso com uma expressão tão fria como a sua.

– Hum... Isso explica a memória fotográfica. – Ele comentou para si mesmo – Então, você é alguém para quem preciso dizer o quero com todas as letras.

– Não sou retardada. – reclamei baixinho.

– Sei... Eu vou te beijar agora. – ele disse – Está claro o suficiente?

Eu ruborizei e fiquei sem ação quando ele se inclinou sobre mim e tocou meus lábios com os dele. Senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu sentia a pulsação nos ouvidos. Senti a mão dele tocar meu rosto e eu entrelacei minhas mãos na nuca dele, puxando-o para mais perto.

Céus, então era verdade. Eu estava mesmo beijando Sesshoumaru Taisho!

Comecei a rir, fazendo com que ele se afastasse de mim.

– Você está rindo. – Ele apontou, meio irritado.

– Desculpe... É o nervoso.

– Você é definitivamente a pessoa mais estranha que já encontrei na vida. – Ele balançou a cabeça – Isso me lembra... Você ainda não me respondeu se aceita ou não se casar comigo.

– Ahn... Não disse, não? – perguntei.

– Não.

– Hum... Passar dias sem dormir... Ser sua noiva... Difícil. Você vai continuar pendurando minha roupa íntima nas áreas comuns quando eu as deixar no banheiro?

– Com toda certeza.

– Isso é um grande contra. – argumentei.

– Vai ter que conviver com isso. Você quer ou não se casar comigo? É tão difícil responder?

– Sim. – eu disse, sorrindo.

– É tão difícil assim? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com incredulidade.

– Não, seu bobo... Sim, eu quero me casar com você. – Ele fez uma expressão confusa e dessa vez fui eu que comecei a beijá-lo. Depois de uns segundos de perplexidade, ele começou a responder ao beijo. Sesshoumaru me puxou para o colo dele e começou a distribuir beijos leves pela linha do meu queixo. – Hum... Isso vai ser problemático. – comentei.

– O quê?

– Contar que vou casar para o meus amigos que adoram bancar os irmãos. – Ele se afastou de mim, estreitando os olhos. – Pode não parecer, mas eu tive pouquíssimos relacionamentos e eles são superprotetores. Eles acham que qualquer canalha pode me enganar e desvirginar a irmã adotiva deles.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão fechada em punho na frente da boca e começou a rir. Filho-de-uma-vaca!

– Por que você está rindo? – perguntei, enfurecida. Arregalei os olhos – Você está rindo por que eu sou virgem?!

Ele riu mais uma vez. Fiz menção de me afastar, mas ele me segurou, começando a me beijar novamente.

– Não, sua idiota. Estou rindo por que pensei que você não vai continuar sendo virgem por muito tempo.

Ruborizei. Caramba, acho que não esperava por essa.

* * *

Notas:

¹**Whorkaholics** são pessoas viciadas em trabalho, um trabalhador compulsivo.

²**Síndrome de Asperger** é uma síndrome do espectro autista, diferenciando-se do autismo clássico por não comportar nenhum atraso ou retardo global no desenvolvimento cognitivo ou da linguagem do indivíduo. Também considerada como a forma mais fraca de manifestação do autismo.

* * *

**Podemos dizer que esse é o fim da fic, mas ainda tem um epílogo, que eu devo postar sábado. *_***

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews.**

**Pitty Souza**

**Sim, senhora! **

**Jess**

**CARALHO, JESS... Tu acertou em cheio o plot. UHAUHAUAHHAA**

**COMO PODE?! Tu acertou direitinho o que ia acontecer. Que medo de ti, ok? UHAUHA**

**Ah, eu até que gosto do Hayato! T_T **

**Enfim, desculpa a demora. Tinha prova de Direito Administrativo ontem. T_T **

**Cy**

**É muita fofura, né? uahuaha**

**Jh**

**Que legal. Infelizmente eu não pude explorar tanto o Direito quanto eu queria na fic. Era para ser mais acentuado, e a Kagome também era para ser menos boba, mas foi mais forte que eu. UHAUHAA Estuda direito onde? Está em qual período? *_* **

**OMG! Super preciso de uma beta-reader. :horror: Você tem face? **

**Joyce**

**Sim, sempre tem que ter um empata!**

**UHAUHAHAUHAUHAHUHA**

**Obrigada!**

**Bjs. **

**Strangegirl**

**NÃO DEMOREI UM MÊS DESSA VEZ! UHAUHAUHAUHAUHA**

**lilecco**

**Sim, as cenas foram cortantes, mas bem fofas. uhuHHAA Acho que foi por isso que a sexólogo votou neles. HUAHA**

Até o epílogo!


	8. Epílogo

******Epílogo**

Um mês e meio se passou desde que eu aceitei me casar com Sesshoumaru. Eu tentei esconder a informação o quanto fosse possível, mas eu quase nunca consigo o que pretendo. Assim que meus amigos me viram sem a cara de zumbi, sumindo ocasionalmente durante as noites, e sorrindo como boba para qualquer coisa (inclusive as piadas pervertidas de Mirokuy), eles imediatamente começaram a campanha "Descubra que bicho mordeu a Kagome". Quando eu estava mal, nenhum deles começou campanha alguma, mas era só eu aparecer feliz que eles logo estranhavam.

Isso era depressivo.

Bem, Jakotsu foi quem descobriu a verdade, ao aparecer no meu apartamento um dia e dar de cara com Sesshoumaru usando a calça de um moletom. Em menos de meia hora, eu havia recebido sete telefonemas irritadíssimos falando sobre "o cara que seria castrado que estava na minha casa". Então tive que dizer que estava noiva antes de eles aparecerem lá para linchar o Sesshoumaru.

Mas esse não era nem de longe o fato mais importante dos últimos tempos. Sesshoumaru tinha convênio com o Instituto Nacional de Pesquisa Polar, e em menos de dois meses ele conseguiu os dados para provar a tese do pai para a Academia Japonesa de Física. Como se não bastasse, ele também havia desbancado a teoria de três dos físicos que rejeitaram a tese do pai dele. Agora, o Centro Tecnológico Inu Taisho havia recebido tantas propostas de investimento que ele não corria risco de fechar por pelo menos uma década.

Sesshoumaru até mesmo fora cotado por uma revista científica como um dos possíveis indicados para o Prêmio Nobel de Física do ano que vem. Isso foi algo que realmente o enfureceu, pois ele afirmava que era o pai dele quem merecia o reconhecimento. Eu não concordava, mas não comentei nada. Eu admirava a lealdade dele.

Isso tudo coincidiu com a pesquisa feita pela TV Tokyo, sobre qual tinha sido a dupla preferida da primeira temporada do The Beauty and The Geek Japão, e os escolhidos tinham sido Sesshoumaru e eu, com uma vantagem de quase 24% acima dos segundos colocados, que eram Ryo e Yuki. Por isso, a TV Tokyo iria fazer uma matéria de seis páginas sobre mim e Sesshoumaru.

Entrei no restaurante no qual Sangô havia marcado comigo para conversarmos sobre a tal matéria, quando eu a vi sentada em uma das nossas mesas preferidas.

Logo ao meu aproximar, ela disse:

– Ora, chegou a atrasada margarida. – brincou.

Ainda de pé, apoiei minhas mãos no quadril.

– Ei, você pode falar isso, mas você não sabe como foi difícil convencer o Sesshoumaru a me deixar vir. Ele não gostou muito de saber que você queria uma foto minha com a Wheel Armor na matéria.

Sangô riu.

– Esse teu noivo só não te prendeu no sótão por que você é turrona demais. O que você respondeu quando ele disse isso? – ela perguntou, bebendo um gole de água.

– Disse que não era só por que ele era um deus do sexo que ele podia achar que me controlava.

Sangô cuspiu toda a água que havia tomado e agradeci pelo fato de ainda estar de pé, pois ela teria acertado minha cara em cheio se eu tivesse me sentado.

– Espera... Ele é tão... Esquece! Não queria saber isso! – ela exclamou.

– Você que perguntou. – eu disse, sentando-me.

– E você poderia ter editado a informação, não é? – ela revirou os olhos. Eu sorri para ela. Minha amiga ficou me observando por alguns minutos – Credo, Kagome, você está arriada os quatro pneus por ele.

– Parece que sim. – eu disse.

– Fico feliz por você... Mas você tem certeza... Ele é o homem certo? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

– Quem vai saber? Só sei que dói ficar longe dele. Então, acho que sim. – respondi.

Sangô pareceu aliviada.

– Que bom, Kagome. Eu imaginava que houvesse algo entre vocês. Toda aquela tensão sexual durante o programa. – ela sorriu para mim – Agora posso ligar para o Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Hayato, Shippou, Kouga e seu irmão, Souta, para mandar eles se acalmarem e baixarem a crista. Incrível como todos os seus amigos têm parafusos a menos!

– Sim, eu lhe agradeço se fizer esse favor.

– Agora vamos falar da matéria. Eu vou revelar sua verdadeira profissão. – ela comentou – Uma hora iriam descobrir, então é melhor que seja por nós. Vai ficar lindo ao lado da informação de que o Sesshoumaru é o cientista japonês do ano.

– Ele ainda não ganhou o prêmio.

– Sei, sei... Ah, e também vou revelar que vocês estão noivos. O que vai ter de fangirl tendo enfarte não está no gibi. – Ela sorriu, animada – Você podia ficar grávida logo... Iria ficar lindo na revista.

Foi a minha vez de cuspir a água. E essa foi direto no rosto dela.

– Como é que é?!

– Calma, não precisa se exasperar. – Sangô enxugou o rosto com um guardanapo – Ao menos me diga quando vocês pretendem se casar... Isso já é informação de ouro.

Ai, ai... Essa Sangô. Não mudaria nunca.

– Eu te amo, Sangô, mas não vou dizer isso.

– Por favor?

– Não é não.

Mas ela se daria por vencida? Até parece.

* * *

**Então, gente, é isso. A fic está finalizada. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, apesar de grande parte da narrativa ser apenas... retardada. HAHAHAA **

**Li todos os comentários e amei! Juro. Vocês são muito lindos, ok? **

**E sobre a Síndrome de Asperger, eu tenho um primo com autismo severo... Então meio que sou manjada nessas coisas.**

**Enfim, fiquei muito feliz de escrever essa fic, por ser em um universo nada usual. E, como essa fanfic é um presente para Fkake, espero que ela especialmente tenha gostado.  
**

**No mais, convido todos a entrarem no fórum brasileiro de fanfictions Need For Fic. Tem as melhores fanfics Sesshomes em português por lá (algumas não publicadas em outros sites). Aos interessados, basta se cadastrar e criar um tópico de apresentação.  
**

**Enfim, despeço-me por aqui.  
**

Deixem reviews, e até a próxima, pessoal!


End file.
